Fair Game
by TMSescritura
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is not very impressed with the vampire that recently moved into town.  Bill Compton has Sookie thinking that vampires are overrated, until she meets a tall blond vampire that is nothing like Vampire Bill. A/U
1. Chapter 1

_FYI – This is an "alternate universe/time-line"_

_Bill Compton was the first vampire that Sookie Stackhouse ever met. Despite all that Bill had to offer (namely a potential suitor whose mind she could not read), Sookie didn't fall for his charms..._

_Everything Sookie related belongs to Charlaine Harris, I'm just messing with her toys.  
_

_

* * *

_

(1) Beware of Vikings

It had been just over two years since vampires "came out of the coffin", as they say. I thought that they were so unique and interesting and I couldn't wait to meet my first one. I didn't get out much so I wasn't too optimistic about ever meeting a vampire in my little town. Bon Temps didn't have much; the nearest mall is in Monroe.

Don't get me wrong. The first vampire I ever met was very good looking and polite too. He was a Southern gentleman to boot. Bill Compton took over the Compton estate after his descendant, died. Old Mr. Compton (the descendant that is) didn't have a family or any living and breathing kin so vampire Bill Compton came back to the home he built nearly two hundred years ago when he was human.

Bill Compton was my neighbor and even though he had only been kind to me I couldn't help but think that something was off. I knew for sure that I couldn't date someone like him when I met his friends, Diane, Malcolm and Liam. The vampire had a lot of nerve to call me "His." That was the last straw as they say.

Bon Temps may be a small town in Louisiana but we're sure a lot more progressive than some of the other hick towns around these here parts. For the most part, the town had accepted Vampire Bill as a member of the community. I was fine with that; he had to live somewhere, right? I didn't hate Bill Compton; I just had no more interest in dating him.

My boss Sam Merlotte was thrilled to learn that after spending some time with the vampire that I wasn't too keen on seeing him again. Sam was even more thrilled when he'd heard me tell Arlene that the most Bill Compton and I would ever be was friends. Sam didn't tell me that he had feelings for me until Mr. Compton showed some interest. I knew what he felt, but he could have said something. To be honest though, I wouldn't have thought it a good idea to date my boss.

I wasn't supposed to work that day, that awful day, but I did for two reasons; the most important reason being that the police thought that my brother was a murderer. The entire notion was ridiculous, he couldn't hurt a fly! The other reason for working that night was that Sam needed coverage. He needed coverage because the latest victim was Dawn Green, one of the girls that was supposed to work that day.

When Sam called I had expected him to ask me to come in on my day off. Instead he surprised me by asking me to stop by Dawn's place; he figured that she'd overslept. But she hadn't overslept, someone killed her and I'm the one that found her. Most people might not want to go to work not long after finding the dead body of someone that they knew, but I wasn't most people and I thought I might help in my own way.

So I went in to work once I was done giving Sheriff Bud Dearborn and Detective Andy Bellefleur my statement. I put on my smile, the one that I used when I was tense, and went to work. My main mission was to listen for any information about the killings. My Gran practically yelled at the Sheriff the first time they took my brother Jason in for questioning. But this time it looked worse, Dawn shot at him last night with a gun and now she was dead! I had to do something to clear my brother. He might be a skirt chasing idiot, but he would never hurt a girl physically.

Listening in on patrons and fellow workers might not sound so bad, but it is when you're a mind reader. I could read peoples' minds but I couldn't always tell whose thought I was listening to. Also, I heard them even when I didn't want to. Just imagine living life like you're in a sports stadium or in a club; you could hear everyone around and those closest to you are the loudest. The only problem is that you can't get on the public announcement thingy and tell everyone to shut up because you're getting a headache. Yeah, being a mind reader was hard but if I could use it to find the real killer I was going to do what I could.

I never did hear anything of much use. Half the people thought that Jason was too sweet and too touched in the head to have killed anybody. The other half were ready to form a lynch mob and go after Jason. A good number of them thought that I'd be next because I went out once with Vampire Bill. Unfortunately, the only thing I did get was a headache from paying attention to their thoughts while trying to keep track of what was said with their mouths.

There was one thing that I did pick up on and even though I thought it was a stretch, I was willing to give it a try. I called my friend of many years Tara and asked her if she'd come with me on my investigation. Tara didn't want to go, but she knew that I would go on my own if she didn't agree and she couldn't have that. So we went to a place called Fangtasia, I'd heard that both the girls had been there.

I picked up Tara at her place after going home to quickly change clothes and let Gran know where I was headed. Neither of us was thrilled with the others ensemble. Tara was wearing all black and looked almost like a Goth chick. I was wearing a white dress with red flowers. I didn't say anything when she got in the car; I just gave her a little look.

Tara saw me looking at her, "I might not have ever been to a vampire bar before Sookie, but I do know how the people dress. I figure I'm good with the skin tight, boob showing, all black, outfit. At least I'm not dressed for tea time." That last part was obviously pointed at me.

I reminded her, "We're going on a fact finding mission. We're not going in to find dates or anything. We'll go in, look around, ask a few questions and get out. I have no interest in being with a vampire so I don't feel the need to dress like a fangbanger."

Tara's eyes widened in mock accusation, "Bitch, did you just call me a fuckin' fangbanger?" We chuckled and I shook my head. Tara added, "Good, 'cause I prefer my men alive and breathing."

We finally made it to the bar. The lot was full, but we found a place to park after driving around a few times. We stood on line for several minutes. I could already tell that it was going to be a long night; nearly everyone waiting to get in was thinking about sex. I was beginning to think that Fangtasia was a sex club rather than a bar.

The door-woman was interesting. She was tall, with long blond hair and an accent that I couldn't place. The lady, erm vampiress, was mean too. She told the people ahead of Tara and me that they couldn't go on in because she didn't allow pathetic people inside and that they were wearing "ugly ass clothes." That made me a bit nervous, I wasn't wearing black or anything remotely Goth. The vampiress took my id and Tara's too before allowing us inside. I wasn't sure what to do or say when the woman let us pass by and winked at me while her fangs came down and she made sure that I had to brush by her to get inside. I did my best to ignore it, but Tara saw it.

We stood for a moment and looked around. Tara nudged me, "I think that vampire girl likes you Sookie. Vampire Bill's got competition now."

I playfully hit Tara on the arm, "A girl Tara, really? And Vampire Bill doesn't have anything to do with anything."

Tara shook her head at me, "You still haven't told me all that went down. I thought you were sweet on him..."

I told her, "Things change... and I'm not saying that I'll tell you but if I do it won't be while we're here."

Tara and I went up to the bar and each ordered a drink. The man behind the bar was very thin with long dark brown hair and some tribal tattoos. I made sure to leave a nice tip (more than I could afford to really, but I was on a mission), hoping that he'd be more willing to help me. The bar tender saw me place the bill in his jar and gave me a look of interest.

We stayed at the bar for a minute or two and sipped on our drinks while the bartender finished mixing a drink for another patron. The slim man then turned back our way and said to me, "you don't have to tip me well to get me to bite."

That took me back for a moment, "Oh, no, no, no... I" He smiled at me and then I said, "I just wanted to ask you if you could look at a couple of pictures and tell me if you've seen either of them here before." I took out the pictures of Dawn Green and Maudette Pickins.

The vampire looked at them very briefly and then told the two of us that such things are not noticed around here. I realized not long after entering Fangtasia that I couldn't read his mind; it was a void (like a black spot in space) just like Vampire Bill's. Evidently I could tell who was and who was not a vampire, something most people could not do; I could not read their minds. Before we left the counter, the man warned us about asking questions in the bar.

Tara and I found a table to sit at so that we could discuss what to do next. The bartender was no help, but the patrons might... then again, I doubted that the owners and staff would want two women bothering their clients; the bartender about said as much. We sat for a bit and I tried to read minds that were thinking of something other than sex; it's a losing battle in Fangtasia.

A horribly thin woman with light blond hair and wearing a barmaid's uniform came up to our table. Before she even spoke I knew that she was not as happy as her face indicated. She was thinking how she liked to be with the Master, but obviously he had chosen someone else to feed and fuck for the night since he was buying her a drink. The woman had a broad smile as she placed a gin and tonic in front of me, "Compliments of Master Northman." Gin and Tonic was what I'd ordered at the bar, but I hadn't intended to have more than one drink since I was here to do a job. The waitress told me that her name was Ginger and she pointed out to me who this Master Northman was. Apparently, he was one of the owners and boy was he gorgeous.

He was also rather full of himself, I could tell just by looking at him. He looked smug and he sat on an honest to god throne. Sure he looked good, but how pretentious did he have to be?

I looked at Tara and sighed, "I'll be right back."

Her eyes were wide, "You're going to go talk to him?"

I set my eyes on her, "I might not be interested, but I am a lady and I will thank him for the drink."

Tara stood up, "Fine, but I'm coming with you. Since he's the owner and all maybe you could ask him about Dawn and Maudette."

I told Tara, "Somehow I don't think he could give a hoot." Tara started cracking up. I knew why too, so I didn't have to ask her. She thought it was funny how I often said things without using the profanities that she was so well known for. I simply rolled my eyes.

We started toward the stage where the giant vampire sat. Along the way, I noticed the blond door-woman walk up to stand near the big vampire. Tara and I waited a respectable distance so that they could talk in private before we approached. The man motioned for us to come closer.

I spoke first, "Thank you for the drink. That was very sweet, but I can't accept it."

His eyebrows shot up, "And why not?"

"Well..." I began to speak but Tara intervened.

Tara stepped forward and wrapped an arm around me, "What my friend is tryin' to say is that she's not interested in dating no more vampires."

The big man said to me with a question in his voice, "You are dating a vampire Sookie?"

My mouth gapped for a moment and then Tara said, "Yes, she is. And, how did you know her name?"

The big blond man leaned forward a bit, "I am Eric Northman and this is Pamela Ravenscroft, we own this establishment. You are Sookie Stackhouse and Tara Thornton."

Tara was about to ask, once again, how he knew our names when Pamela spoke, "You're in my vault." She pointed to her head. Evidently, she had wicked good recall.

Mr. Northman sat back on his throne and gave me a disconcertingly thorough eye-fuck. Then he said to us, "I should have made introductions sooner, it is rare for someone to come in that does not know who I am." He looked at me, "So, Ms. Stackhouse, who is this lucky vampire that you're dating?"

I answered, "Sookie, Please... And I'm not. We went out on one date that was all."

Mr. Northman straightened himself a bit and had the hint of a smirk, "You may call me Eric. So, you are not _His_?"

"Oh my god, Sookie..." Tara broke in, "Is that why you dropped him? Was that vampire treating you like fuckin' property?"

I gave Tara a look that told her we'd talk about it somewhere else and turned to notice the grin on Eric Northman's face.

The vampire said to me, "I understand that you've been asking some questions. If you have anything to ask, you should bring your questions to me."

With that, I went ahead and took the two pictures out of my purse. The big scary blond, had "tasted" Dawn before and had seen Maudette. The pretty blond had seen them both but never "tasted" either one.

Once I had the information that they shared, which wasn't much at all, I put the pictures back. I looked at them and said, "Thank you so very much. I really appreciate you taking the time to look at the pictures and to speak with me."

Pamela said with amusement, "How sweet."

I replied rather quickly, "Not really." _Ugh!_ Compton liked the smell of my blood; I hoped I didn't smell sweet to all vampires. I bet he was hoping I'd give him some blood the night that the Rats tried to drain him, but I wasn't stupid enough to let a vampire bite me while he was angry and hurt. If he had some more street smarts, Bill would've been ready for those two when they went for him... I still wasn't convinced that he'd been taken completely by surprise; vampires were supposed to have super keen senses.

My mind came back to the conversation as Pamela was escorting Tara to the bar. Eric pointed to a nearby seat and said to me, "she will be fine. Please sit, I'd like to know more about your reason for being here."

I spent the next several minutes explaining to him that the two girls had been killed; they had been strangled to death. They had a couple of things in common, my skirt chaser of a brother and vampire bites. Some of the more ignorant residents thought that the women were killed by a vampire. Others, the police included thought that my brother killed the girls because they had slept with vampires and he didn't like it. My brother was weary of the fanged folk, but he wasn't homicidal over it. I sat back a little when I told him that once I found out who the killer was, a lot of people would have to eat crow. I would prove that it wasn't my brother and the town idiots that wanted to form a lynch mob to go after vampires would have no cause.

The vampire was full of surprises. Of all the things he could have said to me he chose to inquire, "Does your brother know that you are here now?"

_What?_ I asked him, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Eric the vampire looked at me, "He is your only male relative?" I scrunched my face a little, this guy was strange. I bobbed my head. As far as I was concerned, Jason was all I had. He continued, "Is he incarcerated?"

"Jason? No." I explained, "The police don't have enough to make the charges stick. But he and Vampire Bill are at the top of their list of suspects."

"Vampire Bill?" He repeated more to himself than to me, and then he asked, "Would that be William Compton?"

I stated, "Yes, the residents in Bon Temps have come to call him Vampire Bill."

"What is your relationship to Bill Compton?" Eric asked behind tented fingers raised before him, and then he looked at me.

"My relation..." I began and then simply informed, "He is my neighbor."

His next inquiry had a definite sexual undertone to it, "Just how neighborly are you with Mr. Compton?" His eyes smoldered and I could feel something in my head, I had felt it before.

I informed him, "You will stop that right now, mister. My thoughts and my decisions are my own and you will respect that or we are done here. As for how well I know Vampire bill, that would not be any of your business."

The big guy laughed and I think that every vampire in the bar looked. I could easily tell who was a vampire and who wasn't. Evidently I amused this guy. I huffed, "Glad I amuse you."

Eric the vampire stood up and lord all mighty was I happy to be in a chair. He was even bigger than he appeared on his stupid little throne. He held a hand out to me, "Come; let's take this into my office."

My eyes bugged, I know they did. I am usually good with keeping a straight face but this was too much. I had already "heard" from plenty of humans that this guy frequently took his conquest for the night in his office. He couldn't seriously think that I would do that with him? His face was almost comical for a moment, he realized why I was uncomfortable and it seemed to amuse him; at least he didn't laugh.

"I really just want to talk." He said to me and then looked out at the crowd, "these vermin are distracting, are they not? We'll be able to hear each other better in my office."

I snorted, "You're such a bull shitter." His eyes flashed anger at me and it was scary as all get out, but my mouth was saying the next bit before my brain processed how terrifying that brief glimpse of anger was. I said, "I watch the news, read, and yes I have spoken with Mr. Compton; the only person with any difficulty at all with hearing is me. From what I read, you could hear a fly land from across the room." I was also thinking about his real reason for "asking" me to his office, but I wasn't about to call him out on that.

He had a hint of a smile now. "You are correct. Honestly, I am tiring of speaking loudly so that you can hear me over the den on the floor. I didn't think that you would want to sit on my lap just yet, but we could do that if you'd like. You won't have to strain at all to hear me."

I chose my words, "Seriously? That is your excuse to get me into your office?"

He chuckled, "It is one of my reasons. There are others that I'd rather not discuss in public."

I shot back, "I'll bet."

Now he had a genuine smile, "If you think that I want to have sex with you, you're right. But I do not have to lure you into my office to say such things. I have never forced a woman to have sex with me and I have no plans to do so in the future." He saw from my expression and posture that I wasn't sold. Eric then said, "You came here with your friend, she is right over there." He pointed to her and added, "I have little doubt that others know you came here as well. I'd be stupid to harm you, it seems that I can't glamour you to forget, and there are witnesses right here in this room that see us talking. Sure, we could glamour the humans to believe what we want but then I'm sure you have some friends back home that would report to the police that you came here."

I took a deep breath and said, "Let me go tell Tara. I don't want her thinking that I left her without a ride." He nodded and waited for me as I went to Tara. Tara was sloshed by now, but I guessed it was okay, I didn't come here for drinks anyway. I would drive us back just as I had planned.

Tara was a bit more inebriated than I appreciated when she spoke back to me. I told her that I was accompanying Mr. Northman to his office for a bit and she said back to me, "Wow, Sookie. You're like going from zero to sixty in two seconds flat!"

I tried to keep my voice low as I could in the bar and tried to get her to do the same, "We're just going to talk, shouldn't be long."

Tara said to me, "Sookie, you're a nice girl and my best friend. You've waited long enough. If you want to be with tall drunk and dead that's your business."

I tried to shake it off and hoped that no one picked up on her "you've waited long enough" comment. I told her that I'd be back in half an hour; that was the time frame that I gave myself. Tara snorted to indicate that I would likely be much longer and I did my best to ignore it since she'd had a bit much to drink.

Eric showed me to his office. It looked pretty normal as offices go except for maybe the lounger. It had a desk with a computer and stacks of papers. He had a nice leather chair behind his desk and he had two comfortable looking chairs opposite him on the other side of the desk. He directed me to one of the chairs and he sat in his fancy leather one behind the desk.

He began, "Did these murders start before or after Mr. Compton moved back into town?"

"After," I thought for a moment, "Not too long after, a couple of days maybe. He told me once that if it had been a vampire that the body would have been drained of its' blood. Do you think he said that so nobody would suspect him?"

Eric looked at me, "No. Mr. Compton is quite right. It is possible that a vampire did it, but not likely, and certainly not by someone as young as William Compton."

I was in disbelief, "Young? You think that someone who was alive and fought in the Civil War is young?"

Eric joked, "He should still be nursing his mother." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Eric watched me and he had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. He then told me, "The older the vampire the more self control we have, among other things." The vampire switched back to the topic at hand, "Had you reason to suspect Bill Compton?"

"Well no, not really." I told him, "At least not until I met his friends. I didn't know people could be so vile." Thinking about that night got me riled up, "He told them that I was His! Like I was nothing more than property!"

Eric filled in, "And you didn't like that?"

"Of course not!" I folded my arms. "I'm not property. I belong to myself."

Something about his demeanor changed right then. Next he told me, "You are far too good for him. If Compton really does want you for himself he's doing a piss poor job."

I wanted to know, "What makes you say that?"

Eric smirked, "You came here without him, without any male escort for that matter. No vampire would ever want his human to enter a vampire establishment without sufficient protection. He may have claimed that you were his while his friends were there, but who else knows of your supposed attachment? Claiming to belong to a vampire, whether desired of not, only goes so far if the vampire in question isn't well known. We both know that Mr. Compton only recently returned to the area. Furthermore, I noticed that you carry a gun in your purse." He explained, "I noticed it when you placed the pictures back inside. Carrying a gun indicates that you are afraid; if Bill gave you the gun to protect yourself rather than doing what he should as a master to protect you himself then I'd say he is a piss poor vampire."

"For your information, Bill did not give me the gun." Eric looked at me and I went on, "I apologize for bringing it in here. I wasn't thinking; I know that a lot of bars have bans on bringing firearms inside but I don't normally have to think about that when I go someplace since I only started carrying it today."

Eric looked at me, "You are afraid that you're a target. Have you been bitten?"

"EW, no." Eric's brows rose up high, "Are you kidding? I hate needles so there was no way on god's green earth that I was going to let Bill Compton sink his teeth into me."

Eric smiled wide, "It can be quite pleasurable for both parties."

I didn't believe that for a minute, but I ignored that and then said, "Those two girls?" He nodded, "Well one of them had bites on her neck but the other didn't. The other one had them somewhere else. Now that killer might think that I've been bitten somewhere else too."

Eric looked at me, "That may be, but you say that you only went out with Mr. Compton once. The two women whose pictures you showed me, had been in here a few times."

"I thought about that," I told him, "but I know that I'm a target now. My Gran and I came home last night and the house was trashed. The police say that it looked like someone had a fit of anger 'cause he didn't get what he wanted." The thought of seeing Gran's home, our home, like that brings tears to my eyes

Eric took out a tissue and handed it to me. He then asked me, "What did Mr. Compton do?"

"Nothing, he wasn't there. He doesn't even know that anything happened unless he and Gran talked tonight." I explained, "Last night Bill spoke at a special meeting for a club that my Gran is a part of. After the meeting at the Town Hall, Gran and I went to a little cafe. Bill was still talking to people at the Town Hall when we left for the cafe." I tried not to think of what could have happened if we didn't make the stop at the Bon Temps Cafe on the way home.

"I'll come home with you tonight. You will need to invite me inside your house so that I can investigate." He saw my expression, "Vampires have very sharp senses, Little One. I will be able to pick up things that your human police cannot."

Out of my mouth came, "Why?" I didn't mean it to sound as bad as it did, like I was accusing him of something.

Eric leaned forward and told me, "Because if what you say is true then there are vampires in danger of being harmed by angry humans because of some psychopath and William Compton has not reported these events to me. Had a proper investigation started earlier, your killer would probably be caught right now and you would not be in danger." I thought more highly of Mr. Northman for showing concern for his fellow vampires, but I wondered about the thing with Vampire Bill having to report to him. As if he was the mind reader Eric told me, "I am Sheriff of Area Five. All vampires in the area must report to me and it is my job to keep the peace. That includes ensuring the safety of those in my retinue."

The drive back to Bon Temps was tense for many reasons. Most of those had to do with the vampire sitting next to me in the passenger seat. He wanted to drive, but then again he wanted to take us home in his own car. Eric was going to have Pam drive my car, but I insisted on driving myself. Not that I'd tell him, but if something happened with someone else driving my car I wasn't insured. I could barely afford to pay for me to drive my own car, I sure as heck couldn't add on other drivers.

Eric looked at my car, but didn't say anything. I guess he didn't have anything nice to say about it. He did ask me something else though, "Tell me, how did you expect to find the killer when law enforcement hasn't had any success?"

I might have had a lapse in breathing. I responded, "I have my ways."

He tilted his head toward me and even with just my peripheral vision I knew that he was looking at me with some interest. The Sheriff inquired, "Those being?"

I got a little snippy and defensive, "Not something I'm keen on talking about." I breathed deep for a minute or so and said, "I was rude and I apologize for that."

Eric shifted in his seat, "You will tell me then?"

"No." I chanced a look at him before returning to watch the road, "You know that you never apologized to me for your behavior earlier."

Even without looking at him, I could tell that he was amused. Eric responded, "You are right, I did not and I have no intention to." I scoffed and he continued, "It is rude to glamour a human that belongs to another vampire. You said that did not belong to a vampire that made you fair game. In fact, you still are."

I scolded him, "So you were going to use glamour to get me to do something that I didn't want to do? That is awful! My brother is with way more girls than I care to think about, but he doesn't have to resort to such tricks to get a girl to go with him."

Eric turned my way a little more, "Are you with him every time he propositions a girl? Human men can be quite devious; they often boast that they are something other than what they are."

Tara spent some time snoozing in the back but apparently she was awake now and she'd heard some of the conversation. She informed Eric, "The whole town knows Sookie and Jason. Town like Bon Temps, e'rey body know e'rey thing. Jason might pull that shit somewhere else, but it won't fly in Bon Temps, it's too small. Hell, you take a shit and you'll stink up your neighbor's house! But her brother done been with nearly every girl in town and they all know he's skirt chasing, playboy."

Not long after Tara said that, we arrived at her place. Eric got her out of the car, but I brought her inside because there was not a chance that she would ever invite a vampire into her home. Not that I'd recommend it, we'd just met him and all. Tara made me promise to call her in the morning, 'cause if I didn't she was gonna come over and give me heck. And, if I wasn't there for her to yell at, she was going straight to the police.

Tara didn't live far from me, so we were at my farm house in no time at all. We got out of my car and it dawned on me that Pam wasn't following. I asked, "Where's Pam?"

He answered with the obvious, "Not here."

I placed my arms akimbo, "And how are you going to get home?" I certainly had no plans to _entertain_ him in my house. He might be gorgeous beyond imagining, but he was a smug one and we did just meet.

He smiled and then told me, "I have my ways."

Before we left the side of the car I said to him, "Let me go in first and tell Gran. The lights are out, so she's probably asleep and I don't want to give her a scare when she hears us talking."

Eric nodded his agreement and we began to walk near the steps to the back porch. As we walked Eric said, "Whenever you're ready you can say the invitation. I'll know when you've said it."

I stopped midstream, "Can I take it away once it's been given?"

Eric once again had an amused look on his face, "Yes, you may rescind my invitation or the invitation for any vampire. The vampire need not be present for you to do it."

I swallowed, at least his line and Bill's were the same, so it was probably true. We took a couple more steps toward the back porch, but Eric was suddenly in my path. He picked me up, put me in my car and commanded me to, "Stay here and do not move."

This was ridiculous, I was at my own house and he was trying to act like...what, my bodyguard. I opened the door and had barely lifted a foot to step out when Eric came back. He growled at me, "I told you to stay put, when I give a command I expect it to be followed."

Well he sure had a heck of a lot of nerve! I gave him some attitude right back, "I'm not a vampire, Eric. If you want me to do something, you ask. You don't just..."

Eric put his hand over my mouth, "Someone has died in your home tonight. I need you to stay here, quietly while I look inside the windows and listen. There are some electronic devices on inside and I would like to ascertain whether or not any noise could be the attacker still inside. I can do that, from the perimeter, but I need you to stay here."

I shook my head. _He's kidding, right?_ I knew from his tone and body language that he was deadly serious, but I wished he wasn't. I sent out my mental net to look for Gran, I'd gotten really good at blocking her out but after living with her for so many years I knew her mental signature better than anyone Else's'.

Gran wasn't inside the house. Nobody was inside except for whoever's blood Eric could smell. I grabbed his arm before he could leave me. I held on tight, and prayed that it wasn't Gran's body inside. I looked at him and said with a voice so soft that even I couldn't hear it, "No one is in there. The house is empty..." _Sort of._

Eric said to me, "You seem awfully confident. I will check from the outside first, just in case. Stay here until I come for you Sookie."

I was feeling a bit numb and I was torn between actions. Part of me wanted to ignore Eric completely and rush into my home to see that Gran wasn't there; I hoped that she'd gone out and gotten into a long conversation with someone. I didn't want to admit that at her age and at this hour, it was highly unlikely that Gran was "hanging out" with friends. Another part of me wanted to stay in the car and never go in the house again, 'cause if it was Gran... I didn't know if I could deal with that."

When Eric came back he said that he couldn't detect anyone else in the house. When he looked in through the kitchen windows he could see a body on the kitchen floor. The description that he gave fit Gran perfectly. I started crying like there was no tomorrow because for Gran, there wasn't.

Eric shook me a little and tried to knock some sense into me. He reminded me that he came to sniff around and it was best if he got to do that before the humans came and messed with the scents at the scene. He had us go in through the front door so that I wouldn't see Gran first thing. I invited him in as I started walking toward the kitchen. Eric ran by me and told me that I needed to wait to touch her. He looked around the kitchen and sniffed while he took out a cell phone. When he saw me move toward Gran, he said to me "The police will not appreciate you leaving bloody footprints at the scene."

I was about to say that the same could be true of him but then I noticed that he wasn't actually walking in the kitchen. He was floating. I was dumbstruck as the vampire called the Bon Temps Police Department while floating around my bloody kitchen.

I spent the next several hours crying my eyes out and answering questions. If I were in a better mood, I'd have really enjoyed watching the policemen squirm while they spoke with the giant vampire.

Vampire Bill came over to find out what was happening and was surprised to see Eric here. They spoke to one another out on the lawn while I was inside with Detective Andy Bellefleur and Sheriff Bud Dearborn.

Finally, people started to leave. Andy and Bud suggested that I go spend the night somewhere else like with my brother or Tara, but I told them that I planned to stay right here. Nobody seemed to like that, but it was my home and I'd stay there if I want to. Bill offered his place, which I declined for multiple reasons. Somehow, at this weird hour, Sam had heard about what happened and when he was at my house he also offered to put me up. I declined his offer too, also for more than one reason.

There was blood everywhere in the kitchen. It couldn't believe that it was all from one person. The blood was gooey and sticky, and in some areas was crusty. The kitchen smelled awful too. The police said that they had all that they needed for evidence so I could start cleaning up. That's just what I did. Gran would have never wanted anyone to see her kitchen looking this way.

I gathered all of the cleaning supplies that I thought I might need to get up all the blood. Eric was the last person here, but I was too tired, sad, pissed, depressed, you-name-it, to tell him to leave as I started cleaning up. I knelt on the floor and heaved a few times; I thought for certain that I'd vomit in the bucket but I didn't. Slowly, I started to clean. I used old dish towels and a bucket of water with cleaner in it. After just a few swipes I had to stop; thinking of what I was doing hurt too much.

A pair of arms wrapped around me. "Ssh, it will all be cleaned up by tomorrow morning." Next he asked me, "Would you rather stay with your brother or with me tonight?" I couldn't speak too well so I just shook my head that I was sticking with my plan to stay here. Eric said to me, "Your home is too easy to break into. You need to stay somewhere that is more secure until your house can be upgraded with acceptable security measures."

He argued with me, but I wasn't giving in. Then he made the mistake of giving me an ultimatum. He said to me, "You are coming with me. You will either give me directions to your brother's home so that he can watch over you or you will come back to Shreveport with me. It's one or the other, staying here tonight is not an option."

I manage to yell at him through my tears, "It is if I say it is!" I did my best to get him to leave and tried to use a calmer voice, "Thank you for your help tonight. Good night."

Eric left and I got back down on my hands and knees to resume working on the clean up. I could barely see what I was doing. I hadn't done much; the blood wasn't easy to clean up, when Eric made his presence known again. I couldn't see him well with my eyes, but I knew it was him. He took the bloody rags out of my hands and lifted me up to my feet once more.

I managed to ask him, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes set on mine and he told me, "I found a bag and packed it with some of your clothes. I wish to keep you safe." He stroked my arm in a soothing fashion, "You will not like what I'm about to do though, since you made it clear that you wish to stay here. I guess, technically speaking, you could say that I'm kidnapping you. But I assure you that it is for your own safety and not my own pleasure... unless you change your mind."

My eyes went wide, "You wouldn't dare!" He looked back at me with all seriousness. That was it; I wasn't going to let him boss me around. I was my own person, I growled, "Eric Northman I rescind your invitation."

Sure enough, Eric and Bill were both right. Eric started heading for the nearest door as if some invisible force made him. I would have been happier if he hadn't been holding onto me when I said that. _I didn't think that through too well._

Before I processed what was happening, we were outside my house. A dark colored van with nothing to distinguish it came down my driveway. _He was really going to kidnap me._

My captor saw where I was looking and said, "That's the cleaning crew. Sookie, if you want to come back home tomorrow evening you can. We will have had the time to discuss your security by then."

The Fangtasia co-owner, Pam arrived in a red sports car of some kind. I didn't know cars well at all; I only knew that it looked really expensive. When he brought me around to the passenger side and opened the door I refused to get in. "You can't make me get into that car with you."

Pam laughed as if we were a comedy act. Eric looked at me, "I'm growing tired of fighting with you. You have had a long night and lost a dear relative so I can forgive you." I snorted at that. "You will not, however, tell me what I can or cannot do. I can make you get into the car, but I am asking you."

I thought for a moment about giving him a hard( er) time, but then decided against it and resigned myself to getting in his outrageous car. I had seen how fast vampires were, and I knew they were really strong; there wasn't much I could do if he wanted to kill me. He claimed to want to protect me; I hoped that he could be believed.

We drove toward Shreveport. I asked him, "Where are we going?"

He answered, "To Fangtasia. I have a light tight basement with a few rooms."

"Do you live there?" I couldn't imagine living at a place like that.

He glanced at me, "No, I do not."

I needed to think of something to talk about before I started thinking about Gran again. I turned a little bit in my seat but then I noticed the speedometer. My heart raced when I realized how fast he was driving. The streets we were on weren't lit at all and there was only the occasional driver, so I hadn't noticed how fast we were going. I turned back and quietly said a prayer, hoping to live beyond this car ride. I asked him, "Why are you doing this?"

Eric replied, "To keep you safe."

"But why?" I might not have liked the answer, but I'd rather know right then; plus I was trying to keep my mind occupied. I reminded him, "I'm not yours." He let out a little growl, letting me know that he wasn't happy about that. I pressed on, "What do you get out of all of this?"

The vampire said, "A favor. Vampires never do anything without getting something in return and since you do not wish to be my human, I will require a favor."

"You're kidding, right?" He is such a...ugh! I counter, "I would have no problem paying a favor for a favor if I asked for it, but I didn't ask for this."

We pulled into the parking lot. He shut off the engine. "Vampire culture is not human culture, Sookie. For that matter, let me give you some advice since you don't seem interested in becoming my human." I looked up at him to indicate that I was listening. He continued, "Stay inside after dark. Any vampire can claim you as his own as you have no master."

I told him, "I'd say the same thing to them as I said to Bill and to you; I am my own person, period."

Eric informed me, "Few vampires take "no" for an answer; particularly when it's a human saying it." He switched gears once we were down in the basement.

He pointed to a few rooms that were down there. Eric assured me that the bed in "my room" had fresh sheets. He showed me where the bathroom was and when we went back to my room he pointed out the microwave and the mini refrigerator. He told me that the fridge only had blood in it at the moment, but that he would make sure that there were some human foods inside before he went down for the day.

Eric went through my bag and pulled out a few things and then went into the bathroom. He turned on the water and then came back into the bedroom. He told me that my nightgown and panties were in the bathroom; I ought to soak while he made a few phone calls.

That wasn't a bad idea, until I got into the bathroom and turned to close the door that wasn't there. "Hey!"

Eric came over very quickly, "Problem?"

I exclaim, "There's no door!"

The vampire smirked, "No need for one. It has no affect on the plumbing. Go on now; I will not come back in unless you need me."

He walked out of the room. I thought about what I wanted to do. I really wanted to relax and that large tub looked inviting. But I was also in the basement of a bar with a man that I'd only met hours before, and the bathroom had no door it just had an angled entrance like my high school used to; that way no one could get locked in or out but passersby couldn't see much of what was inside. I decided. I'd strip down to my bra and panties. I figured that they covered about the same as my bikini, which was as much as anyone was going to see of me.

It didn't feel like I'd been in there long, but with no warning at all Eric was lifting me out of the water. I protested, "Put me down! You snake! You said that you weren't coming in unless I wanted you to."

Eric corrected me, "Needed; I would not come in unless you needed me. You fell asleep, Little One. I'll not have you drown in a tub of water while I'm protecting you from a killer."

I yawned, "I would have woken up."

He told me, "You don't know that and I wasn't taking the chance."

Eric wrapped a giant fluffy towel around me and dried me as best he could since I was wearing two pieces of clothing. He stood behind me and unhooked my bra; he removed it completely and then went over the area with the towel. He helped me to put on my night gown, which could not go on fast enough. But as he pulled the bottom of the gown down, he latched onto my panties and took them off of me. He took up the towel in his hand once more and I snatched it away from him. The breasts were bad (and oh so tantalizing) enough, but by golly he wasn't gonna be touching me there. I wasn't that kind of girl.

I started to walk out of the bathroom, but Eric picked me up. He brought me to the bed and laid me down gently. It felt way too familiar, we'd only just met. _What would Gran say?_ That last thought got me crying all over again. Eric held me while I cried myself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed, and Eric kept his word. I did go back home the next day after Eric rose. We argued a bit about that though. He didn't want me going back home until I had new doors and windows, ones that were more difficult to break into. He also said that my car was an issue as it wasn't reliable. On my first night back at work, Eric came in.

I looked to him, "I don't remember telling you where I work."

"Bon Temps is a small town, Sookie." He thinks back, "Your friend Tara said as much on the night that we met. Finding you was easy, anticlimactic actually."

I didn't know how to respond to that so I didn't. Eric came in to town because another girl had been found murdered. The top two suspects were my brother and Vampire Bill once more. Amy Burley was one of my brother's conquests and she'd had vampire bites.

Eric followed me home and checked out the house. He was upset that I was not following his instruction explicitly. I agreed to keep the house locked up tight whether or not I was home; I also agreed to only go places with a trusted friend. I would not agree to making costly changes to the house, I couldn't afford to do that even if I wanted to.

The vampire did a search of the area and then came back to the porch to tell me that everything seemed fine. I asked him, "Would you like a blood?"

He smiled, "You bought blood?"

I smiled back a little, "Well, yeah. It's not like you drink beer. I wanted to have something for you." I opened the back door and stepped inside, "I un-rescind your invitation. Please come in."

He shook his head a little and grinned at me. I heated up some water for myself and a bottle of TruBlood for Eric. I let my tea bag stew for a few minutes before doctoring it and going into the living room.

We sat down on the couch. We turned into one another a little and he asked me, "How was her funeral?"

I huffed, "Horrible. Jason accused me of being responsible for Gran's death; the killer was coming for me after all. He said that the whole town knows it; I went out with Vampire Bill and then I was seen with... well, with you." The fear and hatred rolls off of me, "Uncle Bartlett came, Gran kicked his ass out of the family years ago but my butt-head brother had to call to tell him that his sister had died. Gran stopped calling him her brother a long time ago." I was in my own little pity party, ranting about that day not even thinking about what I was saying when I included, "Back at the cemetery I couldn't shut out a single mind. I told the lot of them to shut the fuck up. So now people think that Crazy Sookie is even crazier now."

He replied, "You are not crazy, Little One."

"Said the dead man to the disabled girl," I retorted.

Eric scrunched his forehead, "I do not understand. Explain." He looked at me and then added, "Please."

I nodded to indicate that I liked him saying "please." Then I said to him, "Not all disabilities are physical. Nearly the whole town knows about me, but my weirdness scares them."

"You are kind, compassionate, hard working, loyal, willful, frustrating, beautiful, and so much more. This I can tell from the short amount of time I have known you, I have yet to detect a disability." He looked at me, waiting for me to tell him more.

"Vampire Bill told me that I shouldn't let other vampires know about my disability." I looked at him, then at the ground. I liked Eric more, so much more than Bill, but I didn't want him to hate me or think of me as strange.

Eric placed a hand on my arm to emphasize his sincerity, "My people have been feared, hated, and even preyed upon by humans throughout the centuries. If you want to compare _dis_abilities, we can't defend ourselves very well during the day; the young ones can't do that at all. Silver burns like a mother fucker when it touches our skin, and the sun will destroy one of us in a matter of minutes."

I nodded my head, "Yea, but you all have one another and your own societies and stuff. There are lots of you. If you need help being a vampire, there are others around. I grew up being the only freak in town, and that hasn't changed. You and Vampire Bill might be _part of a minority_, but at least you belong somewhere. There is no one like me."

Eric made smooth strokes up and down my arm. His question shocked me, "Are you telepathic Sookie?" I furrowed my brows, I hadn't heard of any highfalutin word to describe a mind reader so I shook my head with uncertainty. He clarified, "Can you read minds?"

My face fell, "How could you..."

The big vampire moved in front of me so that he could place a hand on each of my arms and look me in the eye. "Telepathy is a gift, not a disability. I suspected as much when we were here, your Gran's body was inside, and you told me with absolute certainty that no one else was here. Tonight, at the... shack, I heard a couple of ladies gossip about how you had just done something for them before they asked. What you have is an extra ability, Sookie. Don't be ashamed of what you are."

I looked at him sideways. He looked back at me so I said to him, "I'm surprised you're still here."

He pulled me to him and hugged me from behind, "That statement is proof enough for me that you are not reading my mind. But then, if you could, you would have run out of Fangtasia the moment we met."

His touch was calming, so I took his words to mean that he had some nasty sexual thoughts about me rather than thinking about killing and maiming. I took a chance and asked him, "Why are you being so nice to me when you're not being a jerk?"

He chuckled and then replied, "First tell me when I have been a jerk."

I turned to look at him better, "Seriously, you want an itemized list?"

He stared right back at me, "Give it your best."

I started, "You were a jerk when we met. You tried to glamour me."

"We already discussed that, you were fair game and you still are."

"You kidnapped me and took me to Fangtasia. You're lucky I didn't press charges."

"I was protecting you, and those charges would have been dropped before there was any memory of them being made." He smirked, "Next."

I accused him, "You talked to my boss about me behind my back so that he would arrange my schedule to suit your liking."

"Again, that is for your safety."

I looked down a bit and told him, "You don't have to pick on my house. It is the way that it is and I'm not changing it just because you say it ought to change."

"I wish for those changes to be made for your safety. Why are the men in your family not helping you to secure your family home?"

"Jason doesn't live here and he's got his own bills to pay."

Eric's head nodded and his eyebrows went up a little, "And your uncle?"

"Dead," I spat, "As far as I'm concerned I don't have an uncle. So drop it, please."

"And this, now. You're being sweet and being a jerk at the same time!" He gave me an amused look so I explained, "You're here sitting with me, talking, listening, and... well, it's very sweet. But then you have to go and say stuff like; that my brother has got to do stuff for me because he's the man of the house and I'm his sister. That notion is stupid and antiquated. But you saying that is... it's...well, it's very sweet and I just don't get it."

"You are a frustrating woman." He looked at me, "You intrigue me, and I find your company enjoyable. You are smarter than you give yourself credit for, you stick up for yourself, you're loyal to those to whom you make a commitment, your smell is intoxicating and I can be a big enough jerk," He smiled wide at me here, "to say that I not only want to get to know you as a person, but also as my lover."

I honest to god went blank. I could not think of a response. A very large, very handsome man with an intoxicating scent to him just said that he wanted me to be his lover!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two nights later, it was Saturday night. Merlotte's closed for regular business so that we could have an engagement for fellow waitress Arlene and her beau René. Arlene and I had known each other for several years so I couldn't get out of coming. I did think about it though. My Eric Dreams got a bit racier after he had told me that he wanted us to be lovers. A part of me, wanted to spend more time with him hoping that I'd get up the nerve to tell him that I wanted him. But it was awfully soon. Just because I was twenty five years old didn't mean that I had to have sex with the first man that found me attractive and for whom I felt the same. No, I didn't go to Fangtasia instead of hanging around for Arlene's party.

Sam did a right fine job putting together the party. The food was fantastic and plentiful. People were dancing out on the floor, or sitting around telling jokes. Our chef, Lafayette was making eyes at my brother. Lafayette was a gay man and he left you know doubt about it when you saw his clothes, make-up, jewelry, or even when you watched him sashay into or out of a room. He could make you crack up and bust a gut laughing if you were into his kind of humor, which was usually crude. He was a sweetie pie though. Lafayette was always kind to me; my telepathy as Eric called it didn't scare him.

Arlene never hid her prejudices, so we all knew how she felt about blacks and gays (and anything else that wasn't white, Christian and alive). I was surprised to see him here, but then again, he was manning the grill.

My brother mostly hung out with his best friends, Hoyt and the groom-to-be René. They've known each other for years now, especially Jason and Hoyt, but all three of them worked on the same Parish road crew. The group reduced down to two whenever René took his woman out on the dance floor.

Tara wasn't Arlene's favorite person, but she was here too. Tara asked me about Eric and how things were going. Hoyt and Jason overheard and came over to butt in on our good time. Jason was pissed that I was dating another vampire. I didn't use those words, Eric and I weren't anything officially but what we _weren't_ was enough for my brother to get mad. Luckily it wasn't long before some floozy caught his eye and he went off with her. Hoyt then excused himself; he didn't much know what to do without Jason around.

I saw Arlene take a break from dancing with her man and stand to the side to catch her breath. She went to the ice container, but all of the ice had melted so instead of going inside to get some, she had to raise a stink, 'cause she shouldn't have to lift a finger at her own party. I told Arlene that I'd go get the ice and then I took the bucket inside with me. Claire, a part-time waitress here at Merlotte's peeked her head inside.

She called to me, "Sookie, does your vampire have a red corvette?"

I responded, "Eric has one, but he is not my vampire." I started to look toward the window to see if I could spot his car. I told Claire, "I just need to get some more ice and I'll be right out."

Claire came in the rest of the way, "No need. I got it. Have fun." She wiggled her brows at me the way people did when they thought you were going to do the nasty with someone. I couldn't help but blush.

I went outside and found Eric standing by his car. I walked up to him, "I thought you were working tonight."

Eric told me, "I did what I needed to do. Pam can take care of the bar for one night. Did you really want to wait until your boss was done cleaning up before he could escort you home? I know you didn't expect your brother to stay around long enough to do that."

I nodded my head, he was right. I informed him, "I'd help Sam with the clean up so it would take as long. But I hadn't really thought about it." I apologetically add, "I'd introduce you but I'm not sure if I should."

He quickly picked up my meaning, "The guests of honor are no friends of the fang?"

I sucked in my breath, "Yep. I don't think Rene is so bad, Jason and Hoyt know him better than I do though. But Arlene, well... she has something against anyone that isn't white bred from Louisiana."

I went to Arlene and told her that I was leaving. She was terrified to see the vampire waiting for me, but relieved that he wasn't moving near to us. I asked Arlene to give my regards to Rene since he left to go get something. Then, I met Eric in the parking lot. He followed me home and checked the area as well as the house before I went inside.

Eric asked me about my day and I told him. I then asked him how his night was so far. I didn't pay much attention to his words. Watching his lips move was distracting. At some point he moved forward. The next thing I knew, those big lips were on mine. The kiss was sweet and gentle and then he pulled back to look at me. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in for more. Dang, it felt so good. The room felt hot, but his cool body pressed against mine provided a refreshing coolness.

Without even thinking about what I was doing, I moved to his lap and he helped me. I had never had an experience like this before. We were kissing and the kisses became more eager with every nip, but I couldn't "hear" what Eric was thinking. For once in my life I could really enjoy being kissed without "hearing" what the guy was thinking. I was in a quiet bliss. His hands roamed all over my body and I touched him back. His hands went under my shirt and continued traversing my skin. My shirt was form fitting, and not too conducive for that so Eric slid his hands back down and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. He looked at me, I wasn't about to protest, Eric pulled my shirt up and I lifted my arms to get out of it.

All thought was lost as I reveled in the marvelously strange sensations coursing through me. His touch upon my skin made me feel like a live wire. The feel of his muscles as I touched his skin made me crave him more. We kissed some more and he played with my chest a little. Once he got the nonverbal green light from me, he unhooked my bra. He was kissing me and playing with a breast when the phone began to ring. I was not about to stop what was going on so I let it ring.

My body started to writhe and move in ways that it never had before, anticipation was building. Eric moved his face down to my breasts and started with an open mouthed kiss between them. I kneaded his neck and shoulders and looked down at the top of his head. Eric did something with my left nipple and it caused the most curious sensation in my body; I loved it!

I was almost as frustrated as I was in bliss. For one, I didn't have the same access to him that he did to me since his shirt was still on. I wasn't thinking clearly enough to say anything and I was too lost in these new sensations to move to take it off. Eric kissed and sucked a breast while teasing the other. Eric slipped a hand inside my shorts, right around my waist. My hands were in his hair and he had a hand massaging my lower back below the waistband of my shorts while the other hand played with a breast and his mouth worked the other when suddenly he stiffened. All movement stopped.

Stopping was torture on so many levels. For one, my body had ideas of its' own; stopping was not one of them. For another, Eric was rejecting me and I didn't know why. I wasn't the thinnest girl in town by a long shot, maybe he got tired of feeling THAT. Maybe I did something he didn't like, did I pull on his hair too hard? I didn't mean to. Maybe there was something that I should have done but didn't know about and he was rejecting me because of that. Maybe I looked like the freak that I was with the way that I squirmed and writhed in his arms. All my bodily desires were dashed in seconds but my frustration and sorrow didn't last long.

Eric informed me, "Someone is coming."

I got up to peak out the window, but the vehicle passed by that area of the house before I could see. Eric went outside and came back not long after going out. He said to me, "Your _boss_ is here checking up on you since you didn't answer the phone. I told him that you are here unharmed."

I looked at the door and said, "I should go out there and at least thank him for coming all this way to check up on me. I asked Arlene to tell him I was going since he'd gone out back for somethin' when you came to pick me up."

Eric held his arm to stop my forward movement and then handed me my shirt so that I could put it on before going out to see Sam. My eyes went wide, I took the shirt from him and held it tightly to my chest, then grabbed my bra from where it had fallen onto the floor and then ran like the wind into my room to throw them on my body. As I did that I saw that my hair was a mess, I quickly pulled a brush through it before heading back out.

I took a deep breath and focused on going outside to see Sam. I kept my head down and made a beeline for the door.

Once outside I saw Sam and the relief on his face was evident. He looked at me, "Thank god. Is everything really okay?"

Eric's voice boomed, "I told you that Sookie was fine. Questioning my word can be very dangerous, Shifter."

I ignored that and addressed Sam, "I'm fine, really. I looked for you before I left, but they said you went out on an errand so I asked Arlene to tell you that I'd left with Eric." I could tell that he was very worried and that something must have happened.

"Claire was attacked inside the bar." He told me, "Someone tried to strangle her while she was inside getting some ice for Arlene's party. She's in the hospital now. Whoever it was must've heard me out back 'cause he was nowhere to be found when I got to Claire." Sam eyed me, "You alright over there, Cher?"

I stammered, "I... I... talked to Claire just before I left." I asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah, she has some cuts and scrapes from the struggle and a nasty ass bruise around her throat but she's going to be fine, physically at least. The police are going to have a guard at her door incase the guy tries coming back to finish the job."

"That must have been awful for her." I said to Sam, "I think she was supposed to work the shift before mine tomorrow, I'll work her shift if you need me. Maybe we can take up a collection among us and send her something from the gang. Do you know what room she's in?"

"I don't know if she has a room yet." He told me, "I last saw her on the gurney going into the ambulance. Once I realized you were not nearby I started looking for you. I did ask Arlene if she'd seen you but all she'd say was that she couldn't believe someone would do such a thing on her special day."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sam." I went over to him and gave him a hug. In that brief moment I heard Sam's thoughts; he was thinking that I smelled like "the goddamn vampire" and that the smell of my arousal was intoxicating. I didn't hear Sam often, so when I did it was a bit of a shock. I tried not to let it show and said to Sam, "I am fine. I just can't believe that happened! And to Claire of all people!" Claire was a really sweet person, she didn't deserve that.

Satisfied that I was relatively safe, Eric's presence making him both more and less certain of that since he himself was dangerous, Sam got back into truck and left. Eric and I went back inside the house.

I took out a glass, filled it with water and gulped it down. Then I started on a second glass, but drank more slowly as I started to process. _Poor Claire, I'd find out if there was anything that I could do for her like cook some food for her that would be easy on the throat. It was sweet of Sam to come racing over here looking for me. I couldn't believe what I was doing when Sam came over!_ That last thought made me turn red.

I chanced a glance at Eric, but I couldn't look at him directly. I was just too embarrassed. I should have been ashamed of myself, I'd only known him for days, not months and I was acting like a harlot. _He saw my breasts!_ That last thought got me to thinking about what he did with my breasts, my nipples, how he touched my stomach and nuzzled my neck. I became aware of dampness in my panties. _I hadn't peed myself since I was in preschool._ I hurried into my room to get a fresh pair of undies and then into the bathroom to take care of the problem while praying that Eric's keen sense of smell didn't pick it up. Then what Sam said about my arousal hit me; _were my panties damp then?_ I panicked a little wondering if the dampness got onto Eric while I was on his lap.

I was not going to hide in the bathroom though. Stackhouse's were no cowards. After I freshened up I went right back out there.

Eric told me, "Your friend should be fine now; she is surrounded by people in the hospital and from what we can tell the killer prefers his kills to be private."

I swallowed; I'd already moved on to thinking about other things. That wasn't very nice of me, was it? I nodded my head in response.

Eric seemed to be thinking about something so I asked him what was on his mind. He said to me, "You. I really wished we hadn't been interrupted."

_Wow!_ I pressed my lips together and kept my head down. I just couldn't look him in the eye right now. Eric walked over to me, put a hand under my chin and gently lifted it until I gave in at looked at him. His eyes were so incredibly blue, I could get lost in them. Suddenly, I was aware of the moistness between my legs. I tried not to turn red with embarrassment and then turned to head back to my room to clean up again.

Eric grabbed my arm to stop me. He wasn't harsh though, so it didn't alarm me. He questioned, "Where are you going?"

I pointed to my room with my thumb, "I won't be long really. I just need to go freshen up is all." I tried not to think of why I needed to freshen up and failed miserably. I could feel myself flush as he stepped into me. Eric leaned down to me and kissed me. It wasn't just a peck on the lips either, this was an all consuming kiss and for a moment I couldn't distinguish his mouth from my own. We broke the kiss so that I could catch my breath and then I ran into the bathroom before I embarrassed myself further by wetting myself again and flooding the floor.

After changing, yet again, I came back out but kept my distance as best I could. He must have thought that I really was nuts. Oh well.

The next thing Eric said was not what I was expecting, "Since you have not agreed to be my human, I'm calling in the favor. I want you to come to Fangtasia to read some vermin's minds. Someone has been stealing from the bar and I would like your assistance in finding out who is responsible."

I paused for a moment before responding then said, "I don't agree with the favor thing since I never asked for any of it, but I have no problem with helping you under two conditions." He gestured for me to continue, "First, you have to promise me that you will turn the human responsible over to the authorities."

Before I could say number two, Eric cut me off, "Vampires do not take offence against them lightly. And, how I deal with the offender is of no concern to you."

I looked right at him and said, "It does too. I'll not be a party to torture, murder or whatnot. Besides, if you're willing to do that for me then I might read minds for you again; willingly."

Once again he had an amused look on his face, "If you agree to work for me as needed." I gave him a nod and he nodded back, "Well played Ms. Stackhouse. I'll agree to your first condition. What is the second?"

"If I'm going back to Fangtasia..." I set my eyes on his face to make sure that he knew how serious I was, "I want your word that I will be safe, that includes being safe from other vampires trying to claim me as theirs." I hastily added, "You keep saying that I'm fair game, but I won't be going into Fangtasia to see which vampire will snag me first."

Eric rubbed his chin and looked at me. "That will not be a problem, this time, since you will be coming at my request. Do not, however, come to Fangtasia on your own unless you have request from me. You will once again be fair game; therefore any vampire can claim you."

"Fine. I won't come back there again after that." I reasoned, "I get my fill of drunken people acting stupid as it is at work, I don't have to pay to go somewhere else to see it. 'Sides, I'm trying to be smart and not go out too much without an escort since there's a killer on the loose."

The vampire growled; something I'd said didn't sit well with him and he told me, "You shouldn't be going _anywhere_ without an escort. I cannot come to you during the day and although I can protect you at night, I need to know when you require an escort as I do have other matters to attend to back in Shreveport."

I gave him an odd look. I couldn't understand why he was so concerned with my safety. "It would be easier if you were mine." Eric looked at me as if contemplating, "It would be easier for me to protect you."

I shook my head in disbelief, "How? I highly doubt that you'll suddenly develop an ability to walk in the sun just 'cause I said that I was belonging to you. You still wouldn' know when I needed an escort at night, unless I called you." Which, I wasn't sure I was comfortable with. For one, we weren't a couple so calling on him for something like that would just be wierd. It was odd enough as it was that he was doing it without me asking. For another, my body did odd things around him and I wasn't sure how I thought about that.

Eric looked at me and answered, "If you were my human any vampire that neared you would know. Traces of semen last for days, not seconds or even minutes; any vampire that came near you would know that I'd had you and therefore you were off limits."

I spurt out, "You're shitting me. And no offense intended here, but I find the idea of drinking blood gross and I have no intention of doing that." That didn't come out exactly as I thought it should, but surely he'd know what I meant to say.

He raised an eyebrow, "You do not need to drink vampire blood to belong to one of us. In fact, vampires rarely give blood to their humans. And no, I am not shitting you. In return for allowing me to please you in bed, I could arrange for better security for you both at day and at night." I had been thinking about bloodletting in general being gross, I hadn't thought about a human drinking blood; that thought made me shiver. Eric answered my unspoken question, "Vampires do nothing for free Sookie."

I blew a gasket and gave him a what for, "I'm not going to have sex with you because you say that you'll protect me if I do! I'm not that kind of girl! How dare you suggest such a thing!" Then I added for the sake of it, "Not even Bill Compton did that. He got those other creepy vampires to back off of me when he claimed that I was his but he never insisted on sex."

Eric said to me, "Claiming to have a vampire master is declaration to that vampire that you will have sex with that particular vampire. It also tells him, or her, that you will let the vampire feed on you. Believe me when I say that you'd be under him right now had you not protested when he claimed you."

My mouth gapped, "Bill Compton might be a bit _odd_ but he's been nothing but kind to me. He once offered to give me blood so that I'd heel faster. He never demanded my blood or anything else in return."

Eric looked very surprised with this information. He furrowed his brows, "When was this?"

I told him, "The night after I chased off two drainers that had him chained down outside... he was supposed to meet me in the parking lot when I got off from work. I thought that the Rats might try something so when I noticed that Bill wasn't there yet, I waited a few minutes in the bar. I left the bar and headed right for my car once I figured he wasn't coming. I made sure to stay in the lit area of the parking lot. Before I made it to my car I saw Denise smiling at me and then realized that Mack was coming up from behind me; I guess they didn't care if they got seen or not. The rest happened really quickly... I tried to get to my car but at some point I got pushed to the ground... I think that was after I sucker punched him. Anyway, the two of 'em were getting ready to kick me while I was down and then Dean came..." I smiled slightly thinking about my furry hero, "...he's a stray dog that hangs around Merlotte's a lot. Anyway, Dean put himself in front of me and defended me as best he could. Then, it all stopped. Bill stopped them." Yeah, I knew that he killed them but I didn't wish to dwell on that detail.I was lucky that they hadn't killed me. I told Eric, "I was more shaken than anything; just a few scrapes really. Dean got in there before they did any real damage and then Bill got to them before they could kill me or the dog. Bill apologized for being late and said that none of it would have happened if he were there." I snorted at that, cause he was the one needin' saving the night before, and then stated, "He said that he would heal me if I'd allow him, that he owed me that much."

Eric's face was stony, "Bill Compton is quite devious indeed."

I pried, "What?"

Eric explained without talking down to me, "If you had ingested his blood you would have become his; you would have his scent in your veins. I do believe that Billy Boy was trying to play you, Little One."

I set my arms akimbo, "I read their minds, Eric. The Rats really were out to drain him and I know that they had drained vampires before because I heard that too."

Eric nodded, "Bill may have glamoured them to think and do those things. Or, he may have simply found the opportunity that he was looking for."

I hesitantly spoke, "What opportunity?" My voice got stronger, "For those creeps to drain him dry? That doesn't make any sense."

Eric replied, "The opportunity to make you _his_ before you even knew what was happening." He looked me up and down, "Vampires will go to great lengths if they want something enough."

I huffed but didn't say anything. The whole scenario was ridiculous. I narrowed my eyes, "I thought you said a vampire can claim any human without a master?" He nodded his head so I continued with my query, "then why would he go to such trouble when he could have just taken me?" I involuntarily shuttered at that thought.

"He wanted you to believe that it was your choice." Eric was pensive for a moment and then stated, "That's the part I'm trying to figure out myself, and it's against our nature to seek permission from the human."

I knew he expected me to ask him another question, but I was afraid I'd get the answer. He leaned against the door frame, "You'll let me know them?" _Huh? _I'd lost track of the conversation. Eric reminded me, "You will get back to me on the next evening that you will be available?"

"Oh, yeah." I thought for a moment, "Hey, what about Sunday? Merlotte's is closed so I don't have to worry about memorizing what shifts I'm taking over for Claire.

Eric informs me, "Sunday it is. My day man, Bobby Burnham, will be here thirty minutes before sunset to pick you up."

I questioned, "How will I know it's him?"

"Good point," Eric looked at me with interest, "Can you read a human's mind from the other side of a door?"

I informed him, "Well I don't know, it depends on the human." He looked at me with eyebrows raised so I told him a little more. "Like my boss, Sam, his thoughts aren't so easy to read unless he's really intent on something. Usually I can only tell what he's feeling. I've heard him clearly a couple of times. But I figure whatever it is that makes him different from most of Bon Temps can't be too strange 'cause every now and then someone else comes in that is kinda like Sam. Some of the people that live in Hotshot come into Merlotte's once in a blue moon and they're kinda like Sam with me not being to read their thoughts and all."

Eric chuckled softly as if I told a joke, and then said, "I doubt that you'll have a problem. If you question it, don't open door; wait for me to call. I have little doubt that you will be able to read Bobby's thoughts."

"Not to be rude, Eric." I looked up at him, "but I have to get up in the morning to see a lawyer about Gran's estate and I want to be mentally prepared to deal with my brother when I meet him there."

Eric stepped toward me, "I take it your Gran had a favorite grandchild."

I smiled at that, "Yes, but not like that. My cousin Hadley was her favorite blabbermouth, Jason was her favorite hellion, and I was her favorite amiable grandchild. Jason's a little jealous that Gran put the house in my name but he doesn't have much room to speak, he got mama and papa's house when he was old enough to take it over." Eric nodded his head. I didn't tell him the full reason why Jason and I were bound to argue tomorrow.

I motioned for Eric to leave. He looked at my funny for a moment before going out the door. Eric told me that he'd check around the area before he left and then bid me good night.

When I lied in bed I chastised myself for acting so weird around Eric; my body just didn't act the way I wanted it to around him. I did get a thrill out of seeing him in Merlotte's parking lot waiting for me to leave Arlene and Rene's party. Then it hit me, the killer wanted to kill me.

I cried when I realized that it was my entire fault; it shouldn't have been her. I was the one that went in for the ice and I was the one that didn't turn on the lights inside 'cause I knew the place so well that I didn't think to walk clear across the bar to turn them on. Claire came into the dark bar to fill the ice bucket for the party so that I could head on out.

Once I realized what had probably happened, I wasn't sure that I'd get any sleep at all. I felt responsible for Claire being in the hospital and scared to think that someone wanted me dead. Needless to say, it was a long night.

XXX

The next couple of days I worked at Merlotte's as much as I could, visited Claire, and had Tara over. I focused on keeping my mind occupied so that I wouldn't go crazy with guilt or fear since neither would have done me any good anyway.

One night, Arlene and I drove over to Claire's double wide after work with some Burgers Lafayette. Claire didn't much want to come back to the bar but she needed another paycheck since her medical bills would be coming in. We ate and talked about work and how she was missed. All us waitresses agreed that we'd work with her, if she was afraid of a night shift or something we'd help her out as best we could.

It was during our visit with Claire that I next saw Eric Northman. I didn't know it was him until a tremendous crashing sound echoed outside and we all raced to the window to see what caused it.

There was a fight going on in the trailer park. But this wasn't no white trash fight. This was vampire fighting and Eric was outnumbered four to one. It didn't seem to faze him though until one vampire with gloved hands threw some silver at Eric's face. I started to think of what I could do to help, as I saw Eric's skin sizzle. Knowing that his hand would burn too, Eric used his bare hand to pull off the silver that was clinging to and singeing his face. He looked positively livid. The vampire that had thrown the silver on him lost his throwing arm within seconds of Eric taking off the silver. I'd say that the others were beaten to death but they were already dead so I guessed they were beaten until they just couldn't keep going.

We watched as Eric pulled out a cell phone to make a call. He looked around and I could see people in another trailer pulling back from the window when he looked their way. He looked awful, with all of his cuts and scrapes. I hated to admit, but his disheveled look with the injuries he was sporting made him look sexy; like movie warrior sexy.

A few minutes later, the four beaten vampires were taken by some other vampires that came into the trailer park. Then, there was a knock at the door. I offered to get it for Claire given what she'd gone through recently and told her, "If it's a vampire he can't come in unless you say he can so you're in no danger."

I didn't recognize the vampire at the door. He looked to be in his late twenties. He introduced himself as a member of some group doing a survey and then he tried to glamour me. My friends were back a bit so they couldn't hear anything from where I was if I kept my voice down.

The vampire was shocked when, in the middle of his spiel, I spoke my own words instead of being in his glamour induced trance. "Listen, I understand y'all have secrets that you'd like to keep and all so if you really want I'll ask my friends to come to the door so you can make them forget. In fact, I think they ought to forget but it won't work on me so there's no need to keep trying." I tilted my head, "Is Eric still out there?"

The vampire stood stock still for a moment before simply saying, "Sheriff?" Then, gestured in my direction when Eric appeared next to him. "This human seems to know who you are."

Eric turned to see me, "Sookie, I hope that I didn't scare you off from coming to see me on Sunday. I do still expect you to come."

"Sookie?" I turned to see Arlene. She called to me, "Honey, do you think it's safe to go back out there? The baby sitter just called and Coby's sick. He threw up all over the living room coffee table; poor thing didn't even make it up off the couch in time.

Eric looked over the top of my head and spoke to Arlene for a moment. This got Claire's attention and he used to opportunity to glamour them both before Arlene left saying to me, "Now you be sure to call me when you get home. If you don't I'm gonna send Rene over to make sure you're okay."

"Alright Arlene," I hollered back with a smile.

I turned back to Eric, "Are you okay? That looked really nasty, especially the silver."

Eric told me, "I'll be fine. I'm healing already."

I nodded my head and then mumbled to myself, "Thank god." I think he heard me because he was suppressing a grin right after that.

Eric left Claire's front door to speak to another vampire while I said good night to Claire. She too, told me to call her when I got home.

As I headed to my car I overheard a vampire inform Eric "There's bottled blood in a cooler in the back of the car if you need, Sheriff. Surely you'll need to drink something tonight."

Eric responded, "I really don't care for that synthetic crap. I can wait until later."

Next, the other vampire told Eric, "A new, average looking, redhead has been hanging around Fangtasia; what she lacks in looks she makes up for in sexual ambition and her blood type is AB Negative."

Eric told the vampire, "I'll get something later, thank you Charles." Evidently, Charles was dismissed with those last three words.

I got into my car only to be startled after buckling my seat-belt. Eric informed me that he'd follow me home and make sure that all was in order, and that is just what he did.

I was inside the house when Eric came back to tell me that the perimeter checked out. I wanted to offer Eric a blood but I had no more bottles of TruBlood to offer him.

Eric was truly amazing. As I looked at him, I couldn't make out where his injuries were. They healed so quickly! He silently showed interest in what I was thinking. The only thing that came to mind was, "Amazing." He had a little blood on his jacket, but I didn't see any more anywhere else. I offered to work on the blood spattered jacket with some special cleaner that I kept in the cabinet. Without his jacket on, I could see even more of Amazing Eric.

I turned back to look at Eric. What I wouldn't have given to watch him sweating, shirtless, under the sun, drinking a cold one. That's what guys did when they were working hard, and when they were finished they'd go and get themselves something real nice to drink. I bet he was thirsty. It was awful rude of me to not offer him a drink, that's not how Gran raised me. I decided to ask Eric if he minded if I went to the store to get him some blood ('cause I would mind if I didn't). I said to him, "Do I want you to have my blood?" My eyes went super wide. _Where did that come from?_

Eric smiled a little, "I don't know what you want. Do you?" _No._ Eric said to me, "I've lived a very long time. I do not have to feed as frequently nor do I have to take as much for survival as the younger vampires do." He added nonchalantly, "I'll feed later."

I swallowed, not sure that I wanted to know who he would feed off of. "You're not thirsty?" I looked at him, uncertain of what I wanted him to say.

Eric said, "I am. But I am not parched."

I didn't know what came over me but I asked him, "Does it hurt? The human you feed on, does it hurt them when you feed?"

The vampire answered, "It depends on the setting and the vampire that is feeding. If the vampire cares nothing for the human or how the human perceives him, he may bite rather savagely. Other vampires might not care about humans much, but realize that happy humans are more likely to come back willingly. The human may feel a sharp pain that quickly ebbs or a slight discomfort which is simultaneously stimulating, that depends on the human's mood and the vampire's attentiveness."

"What about glamour?" Didn't some vampires just feed and then glamour the human to remember it differently? I think Bill told me that.

"There are some who rely on glamour. They tend not to have many repeat donors." Eric explained, "Glamour only does so much. If a human is truly traumatized by the feeding then the underlying trauma, and the desire to stay away from it, will remain even if the human does not remember what caused their recently developed fear."

I hesitated, "If I offered, would you be too thirsty to... um..." _What was I doing?_

Eric answered, "I am not too thirsty to control myself. If you are offering, I will not decline."

I took a deep breath, "I'm offering." Then I hastily added, "But just this once. I don't want you thinking that I'll do it again if it's just awful."

He smirked, "Understood." Then, he took one giant step toward me and planted a kiss. He said to me, "You'll want to be in a more comfortable position for your first vampire bite." Then, Eric led me to the couch in the living room where he sat and gently pulled me onto his lap facing him.

I nervously laughed, "This feels a lot like what we did a few nights ago."

Eric responded, "Good, you seemed to enjoy that as much as I did." _Wow!_ My eyebrows drew together and my eyes widened; was he going to bite me or make out with me? This gorgeous man that I was sitting on started to massage my back and said, "Have patience, I'm going to help you _relax _first."

There was no way on god's green earth that I could relax knowing that at any moment he was going to draw my blood. I didn't think he'd kill me; he already proven that he wanted me alive for some reason. But still, he'd have to break my skin to get my blood. That was bound to hurt.

I found myself distracted from my thoughts just by watching the muscles move in Eric's shoulder's as he rubbed my back. He had a very nice chest too; you could tell even when he had a shirt on. He kissed me gently on the lips and we got progressively heated from there. I think I managed to get his shirt off before he took off mine.

At one point our bodies were too close for me to grope his chest so I made do with his shoulders, neck and head; Eric was kissing and nipping at my neck. Even though I felt it too awkward to reach between us he somehow manage to have one hand working my chest while the other was on my back both soothing me and making sure that I didn't fall off of him.

Then the most curious sensations filled my body. He pinched a nipple and I honestly could not say if it hurt more than it turned me on or if it turned me on more than it hurt. When he did it, it was like a signal went straight down _there._ My coochie was reacting to this and instinctively I knew it was preparing for more. I was vaguely aware at this point that Eric was kissing my neck with his open mouth. Without thinking, my hands traveled up to his head and grabbed his hair. As soon as I did that, Eric pressed his lips on my neck with more vigor.

Everything was going great, fantastic even. My body was craving some attention below and by golly tonight was going to be the night. My nether regions were being neglected so I fumbled to unfasten his pants and then to undo my own shorts. Then Eric asked me, "What do you want?"

My response was, "You."

Then Eric ruined it by saying, "Only if you agree to be my human."

That took a moment for me to process and then I said, "I'm not property and I ain't gonna be." I sat there for several minutes, stewing. I was so frustrated. I wanted him closer to me; to be inside me and pressed against me. But I could not get over the "his human" issue.

Thankfully, Eric didn't say anything. He sat and waited for me to catch my breath. Once that was accomplished Eric looked smug, "I do believe you enjoyed donating your blood tonight. Thank you for a most delicious experience."

I blushed and then said, "You didn't really bite me? I mean I didn't really feel... I mean I felt other places that... you couldn't have fed on me there's not a speck of blood on me."

Eric said to me, "Go look in a mirror."

I got up to look in the mirror and what first shocked me was that I was seeing myself topless and I hadn't just come out the shower. I covered my breasts with one arm, leaving the other free to pick up my shirt when I turned back around. But as soon as I had my chest covered with my arm, Eric was behind me. I saw him look at me through the mirror. His hand went to my neck and caressed it. Sure enough, I had two small red dots.

What Eric did next shocked me even more. He wrapped an arm around my waist and while maintaining eye contact with me through the mirror, bent to put his mouth to my throat once more. I couldn't help but reach one hand back to touch his head and use the other to touch his arm; leaving my breasts uncovered for both of us to see in the mirror. The image shocked me because it was me in the mirror doing this with him but I stared at us, mesmerized. He lifted his head and once his hand went back to my neck I saw that my bite marks were gone.

I turned to him, "How did you do that?"

Eric replied, "My saliva has healing agents; just as my blood does."

"Oh." I wonder aloud, "Why did you do that?"

Eric nuzzled my neck and a sensation went right to my hoochie once more. He told me, "You're not a fangbanger. You deserve better treatment." He saw my expression and added, "fangbangers just want to be with a vampire for the thrill of it and they don't care who they have sex with, who feeds on them, or how many different vampires they are with. For them, bite marks are something of a badge. Whereas for us, bite marks are more like advertising."

I managed to say, "Well, I ought to thank you then for doing that."

Eric grinned, "You are welcome. Thank _you_ for the most delicious blood I have had in centuries." I snorted and rolled my eyes. Eric gave me a look that told me he was serious and said as much, "I mean it. From your scent alone I thought you were a virgin." My expression betrayed me, and I knew that Eric caught my reaction. Now he knew that I really was a virgin. He had a gleam in his eye, but continued to tell me, "Virgin blood is savory, but your blood is far better than any virgin blood I've ever had. It is reminiscent of something but I can't quite place it."

I surmised, "So people have flavors? Do any people taste bad?"

Eric chuckled. He seemed to be surprised that I'd ask. The blond vampire nodded, "Yes some _people_ taste awful. We usually know that we don't want to feed on them based on their smell. Among humans, there is very little difference among sexually active adults."

Eric gently tugged me back to the couch. Then he looked at me and asked point blank, "Are you a virgin, Sookie?"

I flushed and my eyes cast downward; this was awkward. I responded, "I thought you said you could smell that."

"I don't mind if you are a virgin, Sookie. In fact, it makes me think higher of you." Then Eric said to me, "Your blood is not normal; not like another human virgin so once I tasted you I could not be sure. What are you, Sookie?"

I gave him a weird look; what else was there? Somehow I doubted that I was part vampire on my mother's side. Eric seemed to understand that I didn't know what he was talking about and then questioned, "So I am correct, you are a virgin?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What does it matter if I am?"

Eric grinned, "It matters because you made it clear earlier that you wanted to go farther with our activities. I need to know for when I take your maidenhead."

"You could have had it earlier, why did you stop me?" _Crap!_ Now he knew for sure!

He smiled, "Because I want you to be my human."`

I asked, "Why?"

Eric answered, "When you are my human I can do things for you without looking weak among my kind."

I filled in, "Because they'd know that you were getting paid with blood and sex." He nodded and then I said, "I couldn't do that Eric. That would make me no different than a whore."

Eric briefly tensed as he clearly didn't like what I'd said. But he schooled his features and went back to his usual calm self. He said to me, "Human men still give their women gifts and help them when they need it, correct?"

I nodded my head, "Well yeah, but that's when they're in a relationship. He doesn't own her and he doesn't pay her for sexual services with gifts unless she's his mistress."

He asked me, "Your father never gave your mother a present?"

"That was different! They were married." I protested.

He smirked, "Your parents had a legal agreement. Let me guess; he worked, and spent money on his wife and family." I nodded, not so sure that I wanted to think about my parents having sex. Next Eric said, "Did your mother have sex with him so that he would spend money on her and the family? Or, perhaps she did so because she felt close to him and enjoyed it."

I looked at him, "What are you saying Eric?"

He told me, "I would like for you to feel close enough to me for us to have sex and I would like to know that it was me who brought you pleasure. I would also like to do other things with you and for you but aside from potentially making me look weak among my retinue, your sense of pride would get in the way and you would refuse; I've already figured that much out."

I told Eric, "Owning a human is not the same as being in a relationship. I could only do that if you were _mine_ too."

Eric had a shit eating grin, "You would want to call me, yours?" I blushed and he kissed me on the top of my head. "What would it mean to be Sookie's?"

I hesitated for a moment and then said, "Well, he'd be supportive; like after a hard day at work he'd be willing to listen to me gripe even if he'd heard it a thousand times. I'd do the same for him if he needed to vent. He would _try_ to get along with my brother for my sake even if he didn't like him. We'd have dinner parties once in a while so we could get together with our friends and catch up, and we'd both be friendly to the other's friends or at least tolerate them since they're important to the other one. He'd have to be willing to dance once in a while, I don't do that as much as I'd like. And my man would only be with me, no one else."

"Monogamy?" He said with a hint of expectation, maybe? Then he added, "I can do that."

That was not the answer I was expecting to hear, "Say what now?"

Eric smiled at me and brushed back a lock of my hair. "I can be monogamous if you'd like. I want my human to be happy. Among humans, you may say that I'm yours if you wish."

I perked up, "Really?" He silently told me that he meant his words. Next I asked him his own question, "What would being yours be like?"

Eric looked smug, "You will provide most of my meals and I will see to it that you enjoy the process as much as me. We will have sex as often as our schedules allow. If for some reason you are not amiable to such activities, you will not be forced. As a side note, don't use that as a selling point with your friends if they are looking to become someone's human; not all vampires will be so considerate with their human. Back to the main point, I will see to your safety and comfort; things in which the men in your family are deficient." He growled a little. Then he told me, "You will spend some time with me in Fangtasia so that my people will know who you are and I can teach you what to expect when one of my people addresses you. I will ask that you wear the jewelry that I give you, particularly when you come to Fangtasia so that the other vampires know I favor you and that I am not looking to share you with anyone. If, as my human, anyone disrespects you that person will have to answer to me whether or not the person is Vampire."

I said to him, "Gran always said that if something seems too good to be true it probably is... What might I not like about being _yours?"_

He nodded his understanding and told me, "I'll start with the obvious. Since you're a telepath, I am sure that you will _hear_ many things from the patrons at Fangtasia that you will be uncomfortable with; you may have noticed that they are not the same kind of crowd that comes into where you work currently. Since I am Sheriff of Area Five, you will likely hear and see things that you would rather not."

Something he said earlier is bugging me, "Could someone take me from you?"

He pressed his lips together into a thin line and then answered. "Yes, but few people will have that ability."

I looked at him, "And the one's that do?"

Eric told me, "They do not live in Area Five and I will do my best to keep you away from them. Your scent is like a beacon, should an elder or a royal wish to take you our options will be limited."

"But there would be options?" I just wanted to be clear on that.

"Yes." He stated.

Next I asked him, "Don't you want to know what someone wouldn't like about being _mine_?"

Eric chuckled, "I have already figured out that your brother will be one factor, but I can deal with him. I do not like you working; particularly at that shack you call a bar. I will not try to force you to leave your job, but it will no longer be necessary when you are mine."

"Whoa. Hold up." I said to him, "It's sweet of you to say all of that but I need a job to pay my bills. I won't let you pay them for me."

Eric nodded and growled a little, "If that is what you wish."

I had no delusions, I knew that he'd try and worm his way in, get me to quit Merlotte's and do whatever it was that vampire's humans did. But I was determined that I would keep my job and pay my own way, it wasn't like we were getting married; there would be nothing official about our relationship. _Our relationship._ I'd never really had one of those before. Did I really want to do that?

I thought of what it meant as far as Eric told me. It wasn't so different from a human one. We'd spend time together and do things for each other. We might go away on a weekend trip somewhere like real couples do. And we'd have sex, like normal couples do.

That last thought got me to thinking about sex with Eric. I wanted to feel him, his body pressed to mine. I imagined my hands roaming over him, kneading and caressing that award winning ass that I'd only seen in jeans or sweat pants. I imagined what it would be like for Eric to touch me further south than he had so far.

Then I became aware of two things that made me very self conscious. Eric was watching me intently and I was feeling rather damp. I blushed like crazy and went to extricate myself from him. He held me to him and brushed back my hair with his free hand. Next he said, "You will let me know when you're ready, yes?" He kissed me before I could answer.

"Yes," I said when the kiss broke. Only the way that I said "yes" made me sound like I was saying yes to being his. Did I really want that? Eric tilted his head and raised his brows to ask if I really meant it. Without even thinking, I nodded my head in response. My damn body had a mind of its' own.

He asked me, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Okay, I was not expecting that. "I'm supposed to go to Fangtasia to read some humans. Don't tell me that you forgot tomorrow's Sunday. I said I'd do it and I keep my word."

Eric clarified, "I meant during the day. Is there anything that you're doing during the day?"

I told him, "I don't have anything pressing. I was just going to catch up on my laundry, clean, read a book and maybe sunbathe if the weather holds out." I was curious as to why he was asking.

"I was thinking that we could go back to Shreveport tonight. You could stay with me. My quarters are light tight so we will have more time together before I sleep for the day. You deserve a proper introduction and that requires more time than we have if we remain here." He answered my unspoken question by adding, "I can stay up for a while after dawn, but only in a light tight space. It's one of the benefits that comes with age."

I couldn't decide if I was going against my better judgment or not, but soon I was packing for a trip to my... to Eric's house.

XXX

Eric's home was nothing like Fangtasia. It was large, homey, bright and modern with a handful of ancient looking items here and there. We took our shoes off before walking on the ultra plush light colored carpet. The kitchen was small, but it did have everything necessary for human habitation should he ever wish to sell. Eric placed some food stuffs that I grabbed from my own kitchen, into his refrigerator and then he gave me the rest of the grand tour.

The home was big and in a private community that had its own security. It wasn't as big as a palace or anything, but compared to the average home it was humongous. It didn't have many more rooms than most homes either, but each room was much bigger than average; all except for the kitchen that is. His room had a California King Size bed, yet he had more space to move around between his bed and the other furniture in the room than I did with my twin bed and the four walls of the room it was in back at home.

Eric encouraged me to put my things away in the closet or in a drawer while he went off to do something. I hung up my dress for tomorrow evening and then put away the shorts and t-shirt that I'd wear tomorrow into a drawer along with my undergarments and nightgown. I folded up the bag and looked around for a place to put it when I heard the sound of a faucet being turned on.

The tall blond came into the room, kissed me and took the folded bag from me only to place it on a shelf in the closet. He turned back to me and kissed me again. Our kisses became more frantic, but then Eric took control and slowed it down; making me crave him more. He looked at me with the hottest expression I have ever seen and suddenly I was aware that I was wet. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

He slid his hands down my sides and gripped my shirt. Since we'd done this a couple of times already, this part wasn't as awkward as the first time. I did the same for him and then he undid my bra. Next he undid my shorts and slid them down my body pausing at the area still covered by my panties and inhaling deeply. When he came back up, I saw his broad smile. Next, I undid his belt just enough so that I could unfasten his pants and pull them down. I started to pull down but then paused when I realized that I wasn't seeing any boxers or briefs. I thought I'd caught the hem of his underwear while pulling his pants. Eric was quiet and let me come to realization on my own; he wasn't wearing anything under his pants. I took a deep breath as it dawned on me what I'd be seeing next and then I pulled his pants down the rest of the way.

This was the first time in my life that a naked man stood in front of me. I wasn't sure where I should look, so I looked everywhere but _there_. Eric hooked his fingers around my panties and brought them down so that I could step out of them. Then, before I could feel even more embarrassed, he kissed me again. Only this time I could feel _him_ against my stomach. I tried to remember to breathe and I tried to ignore the feeling of excess moisture since I had figured out what it really was.

Eric led me to a giant tub which had warm water filling it. He helped me to get in and then he joined me. We talked about nothing really important. When he asked me about how and when I started working at Merlotte's, Eric had me in front of him and he massaged my back while I told him how I came to work there.

That massage felt really good and it relaxed me to the point that I leaned back onto Eric as if he was my body pillow. He massaged and caressed my chest and my torso, occasionally venturing a little lower than he had before. Finally, his hand reached my hair _down there_. Never before did I think that such touching could be pleasurable. My pelvis rocked, but he stayed on the outside softly touching me until I rocked again.

This was heaven and hell at the same time. I loved every minute of it, but I wanted more; I didn't want him to go so slow. Eric slipped his fingers just inside my lips and glided them up and down. That elicited my loudest moan yet. He went to the top and started playing with the nub there. Not that I'd done it often for myself, but I knew what that could do. At the moment I didn't care if someone else was doing the deed for me, I wasn't about to stop him. My body seized and spasmmed with more force than I had ever felt before. As I regained control of my breath I felt a finger slip inside me, deep inside. It didn't hurt at all, it felt marvelously weird. He moved and twirled his finger inside me and used his other hand to rub me again. As he rubbed me, I felt him put in a second finger. It still didn't hurt, but it felt very tight. Once the second finger was in, he increased the pace where he was rubbing me. Within seconds my whole body jerked and I was aware of my body, down below, gripping onto his two fingers. Eric waited until I was breathing normally before his pulled his fingers out.

I turned around to face him and if not for the walls of the tub and Eric, I would have fallen on my side. I felt drunk almost. I said to him, "Thank you. That was amazing!"

With a smile of satisfaction he told me, "That was just the beginning." He kissed me again and then pulled the plug on the water.

He got out and dried off while I started to get out as well. Eric came over with a towel for me and lifted me out of the tub. I started to walk back to the room but I guess I was still a bit high from the events in the tub 'cause I couldn't walk straight. He helped me to get back without crashing into anything.

Once we made it into the room I noticed that his hair was still dripping. So I took my towel off and dried it a little more and then to get the drops that dotted his body. I had a compulsion to do something to him, for him, but I didn't know what to do.

Eric asked me to lie down and get comfortable while he poured some oil between his hands. He started with my head and worked all the way down to my toes before I lazily turned to lie on my back. The frontal massage, which included attention to both breasts, was very stimulating. He massaged all of me, including the pubic area which was where he stayed after he'd gotten to everything else. The last thing he did would have gotten him thrown in jail if he worked in a massage parlor; after he'd been massaging my groin and stuff for a bit, he slipped two fingers in and massaged me inside!

Then, as if of its' own accord, my body reacted. I spread my legs for him. I wanted him inside me, my body was craving it. But Eric had other plans. Eric lowered himself so that his face was right there, not even an inch from my bush. And then I learned why people made such a big deal out of oral sex.

I never imagined a man putting his mouth on me down there. It just seemed too dirty, but at the moment I was enjoying _dirty_ very much. Every new sensation made me squirm and writhe. He told me to watch him as he played with me. I didn't think that I could, but I did. I feared that the memory of it alone would keep me permanently aroused; I was quickly becoming sexually depraved in my own opinion. I watched as he let his fingers and thumb take the place of his mouth so that his mouth could play with the soft flesh of my inner thigh. He kissed the flesh and then opened his mouth wide. I felt a slight scratch maybe and then the definite sensation of him sucking on me. The sucking did me in. I felt myself pulse around his fingers and release a large amount of moisture. He kissed the puncture marks on my thigh and then pulled out his fingers. I couldn't believe how wet they were.

Eric licked his fingers and then kissed me. First, he kissed me in that spot that his fingers had just come out from. Then he did it again a little higher, and again, and again as he made his way up my torso, my chest, and then to my throat. Next up, would be my mouth. He looked at me to ask if I was ready. My legs spread even more before my brain realized that he was at my entrance. I nodded my consent. He kissed me and pushed in a little. He deepened his kiss and it was hard for me to pay attention to what was happening below until I felt myself clamp onto him. He looked at me and then it dawned on me just how full I felt below. I never thought I'd ever get to experience this, this wonderful experience. I started to cry. Eric was not comfortable with this development and he asked me with his voice rough from what we'd been doing, "What's wrong?"

Nothing was wrong, absolutely nothing. I told him, "I'm happy, Eric. I didn't think I'd ever find you, but here you are." _Shoot._ I was going to worry about having said that when I got to thinking straight again.

Relief showed in his usually unemotional features, "I was thinking the same thing about you." His eyes pierced mine and he said, "You're mine now, Sookie."

I was simultaneously turned on and turned off by that statement. As a woman that was drawn to him and loved what he did to my body, I wanted to be his. As a woman of this day and age, it was demeaning even if he didn't mean it to be. My body won the argument and I agreed, "I'm yours." I'd probably kick myself later. Next I told him, "Move, please." He smiled and obliged.

Now that I'd had sex, I understood why people did it so often. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to do this again? I could understand why some people were sex addicts; I was afraid that I might be one of them now. I didn't want to think of how many nights we'd miss being together because one or both of us had to work and we lived in separate towns. Yep, I had to admit, I was addicted to Eric already.

I was tired, exhausted really, once we were done. I wanted to sleep but I wouldn't be able to sleep in our fluids.

Evidently I was wrong and I did sleep in the bed after we had sex. I woke up a little while later to feel Eric snuggling against me. I was still tired but not tired enough to go back to sleeping in the mess that we'd created. I told Eric, "I'm going to take a shower." Then, I got up and went to the drawer with my nightgown, making sure that I kept my back to him. I scurried off into the bathroom.

I wasn't trying to walk funny, but I was really sore. Nothing really hurt while we did it, but now was different. Now, I was more aware of my parts below than I had ever been before. Yet, I didn't really mind.

I started the shower and got in. Eric came in shortly after me. My first reaction was to cover myself. Eric joked, "No need to hide, I've already seen you. Besides, I know you're a bit sore. It's to be expected, but I don't imagine you'd feel up to having sex again so soon." I shook my head to agree that I would not.

We had a lovely shower together that morning. He washed my hair, giving my head a fantastic massage in the process and he lathered up my body giving it really good attention. There were moments when I forgot that I was sore. Then he took the shampoo to wash his own hair, but I slapped his hand and took the bottle. I washed his hair and then soaped him up. Whenever I reached _there_ I was uncertain of how I should touch him but I got the job done and he didn't complain.

Drying each other was fun. He dried me off with a fresh towel and some licking with his tongue. I dried him off similarly, but let the towel do most of the work in areas that I wasn't used to touching. I dried his ankles and feet last. When I straightened my kneeling position I was eye to... his manhood was right about at eye level with me.

Again, my body moved of its' own accord. I leaned forward and gave him a light kiss. That felt nice, so I did it again. I went for a third time but licked him a little. I liked the texture of his skin on my tongue and the taste of his skin. I went in once more and gave him a light, open mouthed kiss. As I did that I wasn't sure what to do with my hands. Then it hit me, I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I stopped and turned beat red. I looked down at the floor and said to him, "I'm so sorry. I should have asked if you wanted that." I started rambling, "Which, of course you wouldn't 'cause I don't know how to do that kind of thing."

Eric bent down and pulled me up. "What you did was fine, and I'd like for you to do it again. But I don't want you to feel like you have to, some women don't like that."

I stated rather shyly, surprised at my own admission, "I kinda liked it." Then I told Eric, "And I didn't try to do that because I thought I had to. I... I..." I played with a few of his chest hairs and spoke to them, "I want to be able to do to you what you do to me."

Eric stooped for a moment to catch my gaze and he had a shit eating grin. "How did I get so lucky?" Then he swept me off of my feet and carried me back to the bed. Evidently he had changed the bedding and sheets before he joined me in the shower.

He placed me on the bed and covered me up, and then he got in behind me. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was tired too. I turned to look at the time, "Eric! The sun should have come up over an hour ago."

"Yes, sleep is calling." He murmured in my ear. "When you wake again, you will find a note on your nightstand. I wrote it while you were sleeping earlier. We will have some time after I wake up before we need to head out. Feel free to roam around the house or to use the pool out back."

"I didn't bring a swim suit." It hadn't occurred to me that I could sun bathe while staying over at a vampire's house.

"Then go out after the gardener has left. That shouldn't be a problem if he comes in the morning as he should. No one will disturb you and no one will see you."

I didn't think I could do that, but I told Eric "thank you" anyway. I couldn't believe how sweet he really was. Then, for the first time ever... for the second time ever, I fell asleep in the arms of a man that I'd had sex with. I couldn't have been happier.

Xxx

I was anxious through all of the next day. Luckily, I wasn't awake for much of it so I only stewed for a few hours. I tried reading my book, but I couldn't concentrate. I would have gone swimming, but I've never been without a bathing suit. I ate a little, but not as much as I normally would.

My insecurities were getting to me. Eric had some good lines, but was that all they were? I worried and fretted over how he'd treat me now that he'd gotten what he was after. My anxiety was peaking as the sun started to wane.

I did look around a little bit, while trying to ease my mind. His home looked like it was owned by a wealthy business man. I smiled to myself, because I guessed he was just that. Eric was a wealthy business man who just happened to also be undead.

I went to the kitchen for a glass of water after I finished looking around. That's where I was when Eric joined me. All he was wearing was a pair of shorts.

He had an infectious smile as he came over to greet me. He asked me what I did and I fibbed a little. I told him that I looked around his beautiful house (true), that I read a little (technically, one paragraph of one chapter but still true) and that I went outside for a bit (also true, even if I didn't sun bathe or swim; I did go outside to look around and gawk at the pool).

Eric said to me, "You smelled stronger of the sun yesterday. I do not believe that you spent much time outside today."

I nodded my admission and told him, "I went out to look around." I didn't tell him that I spent almost half of my time awake lying next to him and dreaming about _us_ as if _we_ would ever really happen and that I spent the rest of the time fretting over what the realty would be.

We talked for a bit and then started to get ready to go to Fangtasia. I wore a simple pink shirt-dress and Eric wore sweats. Once I was done dressing, Eric twirled a finger to get me to turn my back to him and said, "I have something for you."

A moment later, Eric was placing a necklace on me. It was an exquisite piece. The gold chain had a pendant on it that was full of diamonds. The pendant was in the shape of a cat. I looked in the mirror and gawked. "Eric, this had to cost you a fortune. I don't want you spending money on me like that."

Eric responded, "I have the money to spend and I will spend it as I wish." I growled at that but rubbed the pendant wondering why he chose a cat of all things. Eric noticed my movement and told me, "I know that you have a cat. So does Freyja, in fact, she has two."

I asked, "Who is Freyja?"

He smiled, "She is a goddess often associated with cats, seiðr, love, beauty, fertility, wealth, war, and death."

"Cats?" I couldn't be serious.

He nodded, "Two cats pull her chariot."

"Oh, cool." I teased, "Shouldn't the cat have fangs?" Eric laughed and then asked me if I liked it. I told him that I did but I wouldn't appreciate it if he bought me stuff like that all of the time. I didn't want to feel like he was trying to buy my affection; especially since he already had it.

To which Eric responded, "I will not buy you things so that you will show me affection, Sookie. I will buy you things when the mood strikes." I looked at him sideways.

We arrived at Fangtasia before anyone else. We went into his office. I sat and looked around while Eric took care of some business from his desk. He had told me to feel free to walk around but I was content to watch him while he was working. I didn't say that though.

Before long Longshadow joined us and so did Pam. Shortly after that, a few humans arrived. The vampires and me all went out to the bar area. Most of the humans stayed in the employee lounge, while Pam brought a relatively short, chubby man to the table where I sat.

Eric made introductions and I went right to work. The accountant didn't know what happened to the money, that's why he'd reported it; he didn't want the suspicion to land on him. I told Eric that he was clean and then read a few more people. I was coming up empty until I read the airhead barmaid that waited on us the night I met Eric. Ginger knew, but she couldn't say the name; it was as if it was locked away in a safe. Supposedly, she and a waitress named Belinda were close. I questioned Belinda next, the waitress knew nothing about the money but she did know which vampires Ginger was with. The answer being any vampire that would have her. Just then, Belinda thought of who Ginger had been seeing most recently. I chanced a look at the vampire, but he was a blur in my vision.

Longshadow came after me a savagely bit my arm which I'd instinctively put in front of me. It hurt like fiery hell and I was fighting off a losing battle for what seemed like an endless amount of time, but was probably only a second or two. Then he stopped. His face was full of shock and then his body sort of exploded; turning my pink dress vampire red.

I coughed and heaved and made a funny face when I realized that I had some of Longshadow's blood in my mouth. "Ew, gross."

Eric showed me where I could go to shower and clean up and told me that Pam would find something for me to wear.

Pam came in just as I was turning off the shower. There was a towel nearby so I grabbed it and dried off before wrapping it around me and stepping out. The pretty blond handed me some clothes, "These should fit you." She kept looking at me so I gave her my own look back. Pam said to me, "It's about time you yielded to him. Eric has been an insufferable bastard for some days now."

"What do you mean?" Surely I hadn't caused him to act in the manner she said.

Pam clarified, "Sookie, that vampire has hardly feed from humans at all and I know he hasn't fucked one since before you walked your gorgeous ass into our bar." She stepped forward and kissed my cheek a little more sensually than I was comfortable with. Then she said, "I'm glad to know that he was _more_ than satisfied with you." She looked me up and down once again and then left.

I hurried like crazy to get dressed again before she came in and caught me naked.

A short while later Eric and I were on the road back to my place. Fangtasia would be closed the next day but not Merlotte's. I was due to work tomorrow and my shift started in the morning.

Once we were back at my place Eric pulled me into him and sat on the bed. I was still a little sore but I wanted Eric; sometimes I hated my body. We kissed just a little and then Eric said to me, "I have a request." I looked up at him wondering what he wanted. Maybe he wanted me to lick him and stuff after all; I'd seen and heard enough in other's heads that a lot of men really enjoyed that kind of thing. I wasn't sure that I'd be any good, but I was willing to learn. Eric kept his eyes on mine, "I'd like for you to drink some of my blood."

Of all the things that he could have requested, that was not one that I saw coming. I looked at him sideways, "I thought you said that vampires rarely did that."

He nodded, "That is true. And the reason for that is because it does more than just heal a human, make the human feel good, increase the humans emotions and make the human easy to find. This kind of exchange also allows the vampire to feel what the human feels. Most vampires find that annoying and do not wish to have feelings, some feed their blood to humans so that they know what the human is feeling and that makes it easier to manipulate a person." So why would he want to do this? Eric answered the question that I asked only in my head, "I want to know what you're feeling. I want to be able to come to you if you're afraid or hurt and I want to be able to find you quickly."

"I don't know Eric." The idea that someone could feel my emotions like I could with other humans just seemed too weird to me. Next I shared one of my reservations, "I'm not a vampire, Eric. I don't drink blood. No offense is meant when I say this 'cause I know you need it and all, but that's just gross."

I'd swear that vampire was disappointed when I told him that. He hugged me tight and said, "Perhaps it is better that you have time to think about it. If you take my blood now you will heal and you might not like that. I just don't want to lose you if giving you my blood can help prevent that from happening."

"Whoa, back up." I looked at him, "What do you mean that I might not like being healed?"

Eric had a sardonic smile, "It's been nearly twenty-four hours so the tears inside of you are not fresh but giving you blood now may still regenerate some of what you lost. I would have given you my blood right after we had sex, but I did not think that you would appreciate growing back your maidenhead."

"But because you didn't do that right after, it won't grow back all the way... and it might not grow back at all?" I restated to make sure that I understood. He nodded in response.

I swallowed, "I wouldn't have to drink a lot of your blood would I?"

"For the purpose of keeping you safe, only a couple of drops are necessary." Eric smirked, "But I'll let you have more than that if you wish."

I snorted at that. "You're lucky that I'm even entertaining the idea, buddy."

"Buddy?" He nuzzled my neck and groped my chest, "I hope I mean more to you than a buddy?"

Physical contact, it seemed, always made me feel braver with Eric. I took a deep breath and said, "I'll try it but I ain't gonna promise you that I'll keep it down. You might want to have a lined basket ready for just in case."

He chuckled and I could feel his chest move. As I sat sideways on his lap I watched him bite into his own wrist. He lowered his wrist and silently encouraged me.

Tentatively, I took his wrist and brought it up near my face for closer inspection. There was a trickle of blood running down his arm. I wasn't sure if I could do this. Then I decided that instead of licking the blood that lined his arm, I would go straight for the two little holes. I'd kiss them, just like I'd do with Coby or Lisa if either of them had a booboo (of course, I'd normally kiss it after it had a band-aid if it was a bleeder). I kissed his booboo and then hesitantly licked my lips. It was... not bad

Drinking vampire blood from the source was quite thrilling. Once I had that small taste, I found myself latching onto him to pull out more of his blood. It tasted _so_ good and was not icky and gross like I thought it would be. Eric had his own good moment when I sucked hard on his wrist, apparently vampires liked to be sucked in more than one way. All too soon, his wounds closed and I found myself licking up the blood that had trailed down his arm.

The bloodletting led to love making which was sweet and gentle. I had been expecting it to be, well, not so gentle. But it was perfect. After we finished and cleaned up, I looked at the clock and felt a little depressed.

"What is bothering you?" Eric asked me. I told him it was nothing, but he told me that he knew I'd just lied to him and that something saddened me.

"That's from me having your blood?" He nodded and then waited for me to enlighten him. I said, "I don't want to close my eyes 'cause when I wake up it'll be light outside and you won't be here." Then I had a little wave of panic, "I don't have a light tight space. Oh Eric, please tell me that you'll have plenty of time to get home. I don't want anything happening to you on my account."

Eric smiled softly, "I will be staying nearby. I have some business to tend to in the area tomorrow and I wish to see you this evening."

"Oh," my heart did a little happy dance knowing that I'd see him again tomorrow.

Eric said, "Please tell me that you have an escort to and from work tomorrow."

Aw, he was looking out for me. I just hoped that it didn't get old. I said, "Arlene is coming to get me after she drops the kids off at the baby sitter's. I'll get a ride home from Jason; he usually comes in after work and he should be out of jail by then since he didn't do anything. I'll ask him to take me home when he's done eating."

"Do you have a backup plan?" He really seemed worried, "What if this Arlene is not able to come for you in the morning? You once told me yourself that your brother Jason is not reliable."

I informed him, "If I need to I could just go on my own." He clearly didn't like that answer so I wasn't about to tell him that I'd done just that a few times this week. I said to him, "If Arlene can't make it, I can call Sam." Not that I would, but I could. Next I said, "After work, if Arlene or Jason isn't available, I'm sure I can hitch a ride with one of Jason's friends." I tried to assure Eric, "They all work on the Parish road crew together so they're all really strong and tough, for a human. Hoyt is a sweet mama's boy who'd do anything for Jason since they've been best friends since elementary school, Hoyt's one of the few people that doesn't think bad about me at all and is always willing to help. His other best friend is this Cajun guy that he's known for a few years now. Rene is really sweet and tells me that I remind him of his sister; he's also engaged to my friend Arlene. I'll be fine, Eric."

"I don't like the uncertainty." Eric told me, "I want you to meet someone tonight after work. He'll be able to escort you and see to your safety when I cannot, he will work around your schedule."

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" I looked at him.

He answered simply, "No."

Xxx

The next day was relatively quiet. Arlene picked me up for work as we had planned. The day started out slow since not as many people came in on Mondays and most that did tended to come in for dinner rather than lunch and we'd gotten there for the start of lunch. Our third waitress, Holly, was out today because her place flooded early this morning after someone hit a fire hydrant up the road a piece and most of the water rolled right into her place. It didn't matter though; Merlotte's was slow enough that Arlene and I could handle things without a third waitress.

My shift was fairly quiet in that not much happened and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Claire came into work about an hour early as the place was starting to get a little busier. Luckily, it was not too busy when Arlene got a phone call from the sitter saying that Coby was sick again. _That boy saw more viruses than a doctor's office._ Arlene left work a little early which was fairly normal for her.

The highlight of my day came when an average looking man entered the bar. The man was pleasant with his words, but his thoughts were not very gentlemanly. But _he_ wasn't the highlight; he brought it with him. The man introduced himself to me as Bobby Burnham and then handed me an envelope. I tried not to dwell on Bobby's thoughts of how his master tended to have prettier women than me and that he thought of me as a gold digging whore; it's not like the jerk said those things out loud. I opened the envelope to find a note with a set of keys inside.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_The doors and windows at the farmhouse were not very secure. I had some people resolve that issue for you today. I asked that Bobby place your new house keys in the envelope along with this note so that you may enter your own home when you arrive from work._

_-E _

The highlight of my day also made me mad. As sweet as it was for Eric to do that, he had no right. It was my house; he didn't even ask me before he went off and made costly changes. It'd take me lord knows how long to pay for that. I just prayed that he didn't replace all of the windows; my house had a lot of them.

As my shift was winding down Hoyt and Rene took a seat in my area. They'd just gotten off from work and they'd come in for dinner. Jason wasn't with them because he was still being held on suspicion of murder. I didn't have to ask them if they wanted beer; they always ordered their beer. I took a pitcher of Dixie Draft with me along with two glasses and greeted the guys. I took their orders and dropped 'em off at the hatch for Lafayette.

Twenty minutes before my shift ended I chided myself for not driving my own behind to work. Arlene had left before our shift was even over; Sam had to make a run out to Clarice for a part before all the food in the walk in freezer started to thaw; and Jason hadn't left County yet. I supposed that I could wait until dark, but I couldn't call Eric at Fangtasia because he'd told me that he'd be staying near here. I didn't have another number for him.

I hated to bother Jason's buddies, but I did ask if one of them could help me out. Hoyt was eager to help and said he'd take me home but no sooner did he say that then his phone rang. His mama wanted him to come home 'cause she needed his help with something, right away. Rene and I overheard enough of the conversation to know that Mrs. Fortenberry was making a big deal out of nothing once again, but that was how she operated. Rene told us that he'd take me home so that Hoyt could get home before his mama got too excited and passed out. That was fine by me; I just wanted a way home. I told Lafayette that I had a ride with Rene and asked him to pass it along to Sam. Then I went out the door.

Rene had a fairly thick Cajun accent; we didn't hear it too much around my part of Louisiana so he was kind of a novelty. He was a real southern gentleman; he treated Arlene well and even stuck up for me once when some idiot grabbed my behind. He made sure that I was buckled in before we left the parking lot.

Back at my house he said, "You got some nice new doors there, you."

"Yeah, they were just put up today." I told him, "The other doors were too easy to break into I'm told."

"Yeah, you can't be too safe now can you, Cher?"

Since he was nice enough to drive me home, and he didn't have to drive this way to get home, I wanted to thank him and offer him some tea. It was really hot inside the house, but that's because all of the windows and doors and been closed up tight. I apologized to Rene for the uncomfortable climate and then set to pour him some tea.

While I poured the tea, I heard his thoughts. His accent was not Cajun though. He was thinking about how disgusting I was to be whoring around with dead things. -He only knew about Bill and we hadn't even done anything! Then I saw Dawn, Amy, Maudette and some other girl in a waitress uniform; and I saw how he killed them. Then I realized that he was in the kitchen with me.

I pasted on my crazy smile and turned around. The closest weapon of any type nearby was a broom. I pulled it out and pretended to sweep saying that I'd spilled some sugar. Rene lunged at me and I swung the broom like a bat. It cracked and Rene went down yelling, "You fuckin' bitch!" I hit him once again and ran.

There was nothing nearby except for dead people; dead dead and undead. Bill Compton wasn't too far, but the sun wasn't down all the way just yet. That left the cemetery between his place and mine. Luckily, the cemetery was old so many of the trees had trunks that I could use to hide behind so I ran into the cemetery and hugged a tree while praying that I'd figure out what to do next.

Rene came running into the area and screamed, "I'm gonna kill you, ya fuckin' cunt!" He ran around like the crazed man he was. I had a hard time keeping track of him because I kept getting mental images of his past kills. I probed to see if I could find out more on the mysterious waitress and then I found out that she was his sister. Somehow Rene knew that I was _listening_ in on him. He screamed, "Stay out of my head you goddamn freak! You're an abomination!" The ranting continued for a while. A couple of times I had to race to another tree or crouch behind a headstone.

Then Rene became very quiet. He projected thoughts into my head; saying that he wouldn't really hurt me. He wanted me to believe that it was all a bad joke; he didn't mean to give me a scare. Then, suddenly, I was grabbed from behind.

I screamed and kicked with all my might. He put a hand over my mouth and I bit him, making him holler. _Good._ Rene then pushed me to the ground and kicked me hard. After that, he knelt down with one knee on my stomach. He started punching me and I didn't know what was worse; the pain from his blows or knowing that he intended to have sex with my corpse. Then, I saw my fury savior.

Dean the dog growled and leaped on Rene. Only once before I'd seen the little dog be aggressive; he didn't look the type, but I was thankful that he had that in him. Rene managed to get the dog off of him, picked up a large rock and hit it hard. Dean was down for the count. I had to do something. Maybe I could find another one of those big rocks. I groped the dirt as I saw an unbelievable sight before me. Dean became a man. The man's back was to me, so I couldn't tell who it was but... the dog was a man! I had to get it together before Rene turned his attention back on me. At the moment he was pulling out a hunting knife and cursing that the world was full of "goddamn freaks."

I tried really hard to move, but my body wasn't cooperating. Next, I heard a crunching noise and after I blinked a few times I realized that Rene's head had been knocked off.

Eric pulled out his cell phone and called someone. He said that he needed a body to be taken care of. I knew that he was going to cover this up, but if he did that no one would know who the killer really was. I protested as vehemently as I could. Eric warned me that there could be a backlash because he decapitated a human and I countered that he'd saved a human from a serial killer. Not to mention the fact that many people were in fear right then, if they knew that Rene was gone, they'd sleep better at night.

He said, "If I call the police, they'll want to see your injuries as that will be part of the evidence."

I nodded, "I know... I think it might've been worse if I didn't have your blood last night." I might not have lived if it weren't for his blood boost.

Eric called told the person on the phone, "Don't take care of the human body, we'll let the police handle it. I'll need you to take care of the shifter though. No, he is still alive. Sam Merlotte, no he is not. Yes, he looks human now but he lacks clothing; that could be difficult to explain. I expect you will." He didn't say "goodbye" or any type of farewell he simply hung up.

The naked dog man started to move on his own, albeit slowly and then Eric called the police. Within minutes, Eric was surrounded by every Bon Temps law enforcement official, all five or six of them, with their guns drawn. The naked dog man had left the area; it was just me, Eric, and the parts formerly known as Rene Lenier. Eric rolled his eyes at them and explained the situation exactly as he had over the phone. After the guns were put away, he told the story again. But the third time he said it, he glamoured the person to write it down and not ask again; he felt it unnecessary to keep repeating the tale.

An ambulance crew came to check me out. I had a couple broken ribs, maybe a punctured lung, my left cheek bone was broken and I'd twisted my right ankle on my way down to the ground. I screamed when they moved me onto the gurney; I just couldn't take it anymore.

Eric rode in the back of the ambulance with me. He was not supposed to go into the examination room, but no one dared to give him any problem over it. A police photographer took pictures of me before the doctors went to work. I passed in and out of consciousness a few times.

The next time I woke up, Jason was at my bedside. He apologized profusely and couldn't believe that his best friend was a murderer. He told me, "Andy and Bud done found out that Rene wasn't even his name. It was Drew, Drew Marshall. All this time, I thought I knew him. I'm so sorry, Sookie."

Arlene came by with a huge bouquet of flowers. She had no idea what to say, but neither did I. Arlene didn't know what Rene AKA Dew was; I couldn't blame her for any of what happened. She didn't stay long, but that was okay; I understood.

Tara sat next to Jason and then proceeded to tell me that she'd come over and help me out back at the house. Tara would stay with me if I wanted and (she looked at Jason) Jason would mow the lawn and take care of the outside shit. That was news to Jason, but he didn't protest.

Eric interrupted Tara's spiel, "you will not need to do those things for Sookie. She will be coming home with me tonight."

Jason shot up out of his chair, "The doctor said she could go home in a couple of days, not a couple of hours. And what makes you think she wants to go with you?"

"I do, Jason." Jason wasn't happy, but it's what I wanted. I could see that it meant a lot to Eric, especially now. I wasn't going to (try) to deny him.

XXX

Eric took my home against hospital orders. I had expected him to insist that I drink his blood again, but he didn't. Instead, he told me that he would like me to drink from him again but that I should be aware of what would happen.

I furrow my brows, "The second time isn't like the first?"

He chuckled, "But it is. You have a tie to me now that will never go away. If you drink from me again, that tie will become even stronger."

"Do you not want that?" I was afraid of the answer, but I put it out there anyway.

"I very much want that, Lover." Eric said, "But I don't want you to think that I tricked or mislead you into something you don't want."

I next wanted to know, "If I go a long time without drinking your blood, does the tie weaken at all?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. The connection cannot ever be fully severed unless one of us dies, but it can weaken considerably."

Having him feel my feelings is new, weird and strange. But the thought of that changing bothered me; I just couldn't let that happen. I told Eric, "I wouldn't want that."

"I'm happy to hear it." Eric then said, "You will not need to take my blood often to keep the connection. In fact, it is not good to do it too often; doing so could cause you to lose your free will. I don't want that to happen, so if I say that you've had enough, you've had enough."

I nodded that I understood, and then I asked, "What would happen if you fed from me while you fed me? Could that stop it? The whole, losing the free will bit."

Eric looked at me with shock and hope. He said, "It would do so much more. Sookie, that kind of exchange leads to a permanent bond that no other vampire may break or dishonor regardless of age or status. We do have marriage in our world, but a blood bond goes deeper than a marriage."

"Oh." That's all I could manage at that moment. A blood bond must be pretty intense and Eric showed a lot more emotion than he normally did when he told me about it. He said that it was even more significant than a marriage. _I hoped he was thinking about me._ No, that's way too soon. Eric smirked, I guess he picked up on whatever I was feeling just now.

I took Eric up on the offer of blood and was healed in mere minutes. I needed to remember though, that healing made a person itch a lot.

We spent a couple hours talking about what I'd do on my few days off. Then I remembered that I was mad at Eric for making a major change to my house without my consent. The jerk knew that I was happy about it too and he used that against me. I fell asleep that night in the arms of the biggest, sweetest jerk I'd ever known.


	2. Human Monsters

_OMG –I cannot believe the number of people that responded to the first chapter! __**Thank you**__ for all of the reviews, favorites, alerts... clearly people like the alternate timeline. _

_**Thank you to Charlaine Harris for giving us such wonderful characters to play around with.**_

(2) Human Monsters

The next couple of weeks following the whole thing with Rene, Eric and I began to fall into a sort of routine. I earned the most money on the weekend, so I did not go to Fangtasia on Friday or Saturday. Likewise for Eric, whether I liked it or not he was the big attraction there. He met me at my place early Sunday morning, holed up nearby (probably at Bill's but I hadn't asked yet), and then we spent all of Sunday evening and did the same again for Monday since I had the afternoon shift. Tuesday through Thursday was hit and miss; the better tips were at night but if I wanted to spend time with Eric then I needed to arrange with Charlise or Holly to switch shifts. Charlise and Holly were close friends and preferred to work the day shift together, I think that was because they each had children and they wanted to have the evening free for their family.

Lucky for me, the school year started before fall began to show itself. Holly and Charlise were both active members of the Parent Teacher Association; they were class mothers, field trip chaperones, you-name-it; so I was able to trade for some days that they wanted off so that they could go to the school.

One Monday, I found myself working Charlise's morning shift so that she could go be a class mother. Merlotte's didn't open early enough to serve breakfast, but it was morning when it opened technically speaking.

Lafayette came in, not as ready to work as normal. He was there to work; he just wasn't his normally bright eyed sassy self. Even with his make-up, he looked tired. He carried a large coffee mug that he must've poured at home.

I looked at him, "Late night?"

"More like early morning if you knows what I'm sayin'." Lafayette surely was proud of himself.

"Since when do you work this shift?" Laffy was hardly ever here in the morning, afternoons and nights were his thing.

He answered, "Since the boss man asked me to. Sam says he got some work to catch up on and it's easier to do when it's quiet and ain't havin' to man the hatch." We both know that Sam would have found another way had Lafayette said, "no." But we also both know that he was as poor as I was and could really use the extra money. Next he said, "What about you, Sook?"

"I wanted Wednesday night off, so I traded for it." Sure, I'd take a loss in tips but at least Wednesday wasn't as busy as Friday or Saturday.

The day went by fairly slow. I worked a double. Every now and then Lafayette would mention a party that he went to, but shut up whenever someone else came by. When it was particularly slow and we got to talking he let slip that the party was some kind of exclusive thing. He didn't come right out and say that it was a sex party, but that was what it seemed to me. I didn't want to think of what went on there or who all showed up, especially since my brother was probably one of them. _I was not gonna think about that!_

I came home from work exhausted and smelling like greasy food. I ate a snack, showered and got ready for bed. Once I had tucked myself in I called Eric. The big bad vampire sheriff of Area Five had some official business tonight; _phooey!_

We talked about when we'd next meet up. I was working in the afternoon tomorrow; I wasn't taking the late shift. Wednesday, I wouldn't have to go in at all since I'd traded that for earlier today. Eric, on the other hand, had to be at Fangtasia for at least a few hours tomorrow night. Wednesday night, Eric had to teleconference with the Vampire Queen of Louisiana Sophie-Ann Leclerq and report on the status of his area. He didn't expect that to take long. According to Eric, the queen got annoyed very easily and preferred for people to get to the point; especially when money due her was involved.

Ultimately, we decided that I'd come over to his place after I finished my shift at Merlotte's. We'd get to spend some time together tomorrow night and we'd have almost all of Wednesday night. I could stay over Wednesday too, since my next shift at Merlotte's didn't start until Thursday afternoon.

We hung up the phone and I missed his voice before the phone was out of my hand. _I was pathetic. I couldn't last a day._ I fell asleep wishing that we could be in the same bed.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday came; Eric sat in his office for the teleconference while I sat in a booth out on the main floor. Pam came over a few times to "check on me" as if something was going to happen with Eric here. Each time she looked my way, Pam seemed to be giving me more attention than she did when we first met; her fangs were always at least partially down and in addition to looking up and down my body which she'd done many times before, she was licking her lips. Sometimes, it was barely a lip lick, but it was there and I saw this almost every time I caught her looking at me; and she didn't seem to care that I caught her either. But Pam didn't up the suggestive talk, thank the lord. She did however, talk to me with a friendlier tone almost as if we were equals; almost, but not quite.

Here she came again, "the Master is taking longer than normal. I assure you that his State of the Area Reports are rarely so long."

I looked at my watch, "It's only been about an hour and a half. He must have an awful lot to report. At least, I would think so with all the responsibilities that he has."

Pam smiled as if to say that I was sweet, but refrained from actually saying that. Instead she asked if she could freshen my drink. After I said "sure", she snapped her fingers for a barmaid to come take care of it.

Pam sat in the booth with me and said, "So, Sookie... I gather that you rather enjoy sex these days. Tell me, what was it like to lose your virginity to someone who knew what he was doing?"

I looked at Pam with a funny face. Then Pam said to me, "Friends often share information of this sort, do they not?"

_Was this her way of saying that she thought of us as friends?_ I nodded, "Some people do." I took a deep breath. This was making me nervous; _had she heard something?_

Pam said to me, "What's wrong, Sookie?"

I looked at her, "Nothing, it's just you're... you... I wasn't expecting you to ask me that." I mumbled, "We're not even on clothes sharing terms." Pam looked at me, "A lot of women share clothes with their friends. We're more likely to share our clothes then we are to gossip about hot sex."

Pam leaned in and said to me, "I lost my virginity to a man that I secretly courted; it wasn't very good. Actually, it was quite awful and I never wanted to do it again but women didn't have such choices then." She set her eyes on me, "You're a lucky human, Stackhouse."

I smiled, "I guess I am." Then I added, "I wish you could have had someone like Eric your first time."

"Her first time for what?" Eric asked.

We turned to see him looking down at us. Pam answered, "The first time I had sex. Sookie here said that she wishes it could have been with someone like you."

Eric raised his eyebrows and nodded appreciatively.

I spoke with some sass to Eric, "Lord knows everything about you is bigger than it ought to be, I don't need inflate your ego even more."

Eric showed interest and suggestively questioned, "Everything?"

_Ugh! _"Eric!" It's all I managed to get out; I really wasn't sure what I wanted to say in a barroom full of people.

Eric kept up his little game and asked, "Yes?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't discuss such things in public."

Eric said, "A true Southern Belle."

Pam responded by asking me, "Is your brother as hot as you? If all Stackhouse's are as fun and sweet smelling as you, I should go out and get one."

"I don't think he'd be interested." I informed Pam.

Pam responded, "Of course, Eric told me about his best friend killing his lovers." Then she smiled, "Perhaps I can help him forget."

"No, Pam." I said a little too sternly so then I hastily added, "Please, please do not glamour him. I hate that he's going through all that he is, but I think it's helped him to grow up some."

Pam tilted her head a little, "Oh, I don't have to use glamour to make someone forget."

I cautiously stated, "Well, he's getting better, I think, but he doesn't care much for vampires." Eric and Pam weren't the only ones looking at me. I told them, "Before vampires came along, Jason was a big deal; he was the big strong football player and all the ladies wanted to spend time with him." The vampires could figure out what I meant by saying that the women wanted to spend time with Jason. I concluded, "I'm pretty sure that Jason didn't like that there were all these other really strong and um... people living nearby taking away some of his glory." I'd never said that to Jason and had no plans to, but I'd had enough time to think about it. If Jason thought about it at all, he'd realize it too.

Eric asked me to join him in the office and I obliged. I hinted to Pam that I'd like to keep talking to her and after she looked to Eric, she moved to join us in the office. We walked toward the office and I paused, "Um, Eric?" He looked at me so I continued, "I just picked up that the people over there," I pointed to a table with two young people, "are scooping out the place so that they can sell something. I'm not sure what they want to sell; but I don't think it's anything legal."

Eric growled a little, "I'll meet you in the office." He kissed the top of my head and we parted ways.

Once inside the office, Pam said to me while licking her lips, "I was surprised that you wanted me to join."

I called her on the act, "I think you know darn well that I am not looking for _that_."

Pam smirked, "You do know that he wanted you here so that he could fuck you in his office." I scoffed at her language and she laughed. Then her smirk broadened into a big, devious smile, "Why would you try to cock block Eric? Do you not think that he's as good as you insinuated?"

"I am not," I mumbled the next word, "em blocking Eric; not exactly." That was all I'd planned to say on the matter.

"So what exactly were you intending, Little One?" Eric was clearly interested, but I could not tell if he was amused or annoyed; maybe he was both.

I wasn't sure that I wanted to say that here, with Pam in the room. I didn't like the alternative of Pam leaving either. I looked at him then at Pam and then back to him. Eric simply ordered, "Pam, leave us."

Pam was close enough to me that I was able to grab her arm. She turned, "Do you want me with you or not? You're such a tease."

"Ha ha" was my only response until I saw Eric looking at my hand grabbing Pam's arm. I spurted out, "I'm not having sex in an office like I'm some whore."

The two vampires started to laugh. I didn't think it was funny, but they thought it was just hilarious. Pam belted out, "As if I could stop my master from doing anything!"

I still didn't see this as funny. Eric explained, "you may not have wanted people to believe that we were coming back here for sex, but you're plan has back fired with all except the vampires." I looked at him waiting for him to say more. He did, he told me, "I'm sure they all believe that the _three_ of us came into my office to have a threesome." He couldn't help but chuckle.

I snapped, "I don't really care what they think." That wasn't entirely true, "I don't know them." Then I told him, "I just... an office, really? Com'on Eric, I think we deserve better than that." _And_ I really didn't fancy having sex with him in the same room where he no doubt had had sex with countless other women.

"You believe that Pam's presence will stop us from having sex?" Eric said it as a question, but his tone indicated that he already knew the answer. He next told me, "I can be very persuasive. Even without glamour, I'm sure I could make you forget that she was even in the room." He thought for a moment on something more, but didn't share.

Pam smiled wide, "Oh, I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, I'd love to watch. I can't imagine what it is about you Sookie, but I'd like to find out. Maybe one day you'd entertain me."

A little too quickly I shouted, "I'm Eric's!"

The two vampires smiled tooth-fully. Eric told me, "She cannot have you unless I tell her she can; I will do no such thing unless you are comfortable with it."

I shook my head vehemently, "That is not going to happen, ever." I looked to Pam, "I didn't want you in here for that. I wanted you in here so that I won't do something in a place that I don't think I want to... do that."

Eric said something to Pam and then blocked my view of her. "Why do you not wish to have sex with me in my office?"

I told him, "Because I am not some random woman that you pulled in here for the night. I don't want to be like _them._"

Eric leaned in, "I was thinking that I could create a better memory for myself in here by being with you. I've not had a woman in this office since before I met you." He whispered into my ear, "You are the only woman that I can picture naked on my desk. I want to smell your sex when I come in here. I assure you that you'd like it very much."

I looked into his eyes and almost gave in. "I don't think I can do that Eric... I'm not saying no, I'm saying later; just not here."

Eric nodded his head, "Perhaps tonight you can share one of your fantasies with me." _Wait, what?_ Now I was wondering if that was his way of saying that taking me in his office was a fantasy of his. Who was I kidding, the guy oozed sex, of course he wanted me in his office; he'd even said that. Suddenly, I found myself twirling my hair and blushing. Eric looked at me, _"Now_ I am very interested in your fantasies." He teased, "The southern belle doesn't always want to play nice?" Dear lord, he was making it worse.

My vampire kissed me and said, "I love it when you blush, it's a very nice shade on you." He came back in for more. This time, we maintained contact for a lot longer. We only broke when I needed to breathe. Eric made his way down and around my neck. I touched him anywhere and everywhere that I could. His hands slid down and caressed my stomach just below where my shirt had ridden up. He came back up to my chest and I managed to take off his shirt. He played with my chest and part of me was hungering for my shirt to come off, but more importantly I wanted to give some attention to Eric's broad chest. I caressed, massaged, licked and even bit him without breaking the skin; the bite made him moan in pleasure. I pulled him down to my neck, but he didn't bite right away. He played with my skin, gently nibbling away while one hand sneaked up an inner thigh and then switched to a breast; he was such a tease. He squeezed my breast and began sucking on my neck; I didn't even feel the fangs sink in this time. My nails dug into his back and he squirmed a little as if he enjoyed it.

Eric licked my neck and I was lazily preparing to regroup so that we could keep on going. We hadn't gotten to the main course yet. In fact, I was still wearing all of my clothes and all that he was missing was a shirt. Eric looked at me and said, "I was hoping we could have some fun first, I don't want to totally ruin your night." I stilled my movement, Eric said, "I have some information to share with you, Sookie."

I nodded and he got up from his position. I readjusted myself and watched Eric while he went to his desk and leaned against it. He seemed to be searching for the right words. The first words out of his mouth had me gaping, he spoke that Eric Language; Pam was still in the room.

He saw my expression and said to me, as Pam walked out with a wink, "I know that you have a hang up about sex in the office and you would have been uncomfortable afterward if we had continued." Now he looked smug, "I could not, however, allow you to continue with the belief that Pamela could stop me from getting something I want." _But evidently I could, wow!_ Now I was feeling a little guilty for denying him along with relief for not having sunk so low, but I was mostly feeling peeved at him for allowing what happened to happen with Pam watching. Not that I'd admit it, but seeing Pam in this room while Eric was walking around shirtless hit a nerve.

I shook my head, "Do either of you have no shame?"

Eric responded, "What is there to be ashamed of? There was nothing wrong with what we were doing and I must say," His eyes went up and down my form, "you are far better than I would have expected given your limited experience. I can only imagine what you'll be like a few weeks from now."

I turned beat read, once again. "I'm not an exhibitionist, Eric. Doing stuff like that with an audience isn't proper."

He came back with, "I know you are not and I do not expect you to be; I much prefer to keep you to myself."

I sat back for a moment and wondered if Pam ever went to a sex party like Lafayette described. Eric asked me what I was thinking about. I told him, "I was just wondering if Pam was one of those sex party people."

Eric clearly hadn't seen that coming. His face was a mixture of shock and amusement, "There are many types of sex parties, I'm sure she's done them all at least once. In fact, she had a job as a sex toy presenter not all that long ago. I asked her to quit before the Revelation; I was not willing to risk a backlash against her knowing that if such a thing should happen, Pam would defend herself and kill them all."

I asked, "Did you ever go to one of those?"

"No." He answered, "I never felt the need. I heard enough about it from Pamela, and the parties were female oriented. I would have been welcome only if they were glamoured, or if I was there as entertainment for the night."

My eyes went wide, "Did you...?"

Eric smiled and chuckled, "No, not for money. Very few people ever get that treat." I smiled and giggled thinking about Eric doing a striptease. Oh god, I'd do him right here it he started doing that now. My handsome vampire wanted to know, "Where did you hear about sex parties? You're branching out much more quickly than I would have expected."

I scoffed, "It's not like that. It's Lafayette, the cook at Merlotte's; he's been telling me about how he got invited to some sex party. I think he's already been once or twice 'cause he's mentioned a nice house with pictures of well dressed people inside." I mentioned to Eric, "I think it's a different type of sex party though. I don't think he goes to just talk about sex; it's weird to think of my friends and neighbors doing that kind of thing." Then I added, "not that I know who goes, I don't think Laffy's supposed to be telling people 'cause he always shuts up when someone else comes near or he holds his finger up as if to tell me that what he's saying is secret."

Eric adjusted his position, "Sookie, if this party is what I suspect it is I would say that you are right in that he is telling secrets. People that have such guarded societies have very strict rules and controls. How close a friend is he to you? You have never mentioned spending time with this man."

I got the feeling that he was asking for more than one reason. "Eric, I know Lafayette from work. We don't hang out outside of work but I still consider him a friend, he's one of the few people that's nice to me even though I'm not normal. I think it's because he's kind of a rarity too; he's black and he's gay so he deals with a lot of shit too. At work, we kinda look out for one another. But that's just at work. Besides, I prefer spending my time with a guy that's not even from Bon Temps."

Eric told me, "Good. I feel better knowing that your man friend is gay. It's bad enough that the shifter is there. Nevertheless, I will ask you to not spend any time with this friend of yours outside of work. He is probably making some people nervous and angry; I do not wish for you to get caught in the middle."

"Not a problem." Truly it wasn't, but now I'd worry about Lafayette. Maybe I ought to warn him, let him know that he might be signing a warrant for his own beating. I decided that it was time for a topic change, "You had something to tell me?"

Eric nodded his head slowly and pressed his lips into a thin line. "I found out why Bill Compton came into my area." I furrowed my brows; I didn't understand why Eric wanted me to know vampire stuff. Then again, maybe it was because Bill was my neighbor and was a threat to humans... but Bill didn't seem to want to kill me. I waited for Eric to say more and was at a loss for words when he said, "He came into my area so that he could take over the Compton Estate and live near a human in whom the queen has an interest and wants for herself."

It took several moments, what seemed like forever, for the words to fully sink in. I was Bill's only neighbor, there was nothing out in our little section of Bon Temps except for his place, mine and the cemetery in between. Eventually I managed to ask him, "Why?"

The Vampire Sheriff answered, "She had heard about your gift and wished to check it out." I started to ask "how?" But I didn't get the entire word out. Eric figured it out though and responded, "I don't know. Perhaps she met up with a former coworker or classmate, the queen does not answer to me and I have not yet found the opportunity to find out.

I asked, "What does all this mean?"

He answered, "It means that the queen can request your services but that she will have to negotiate with me first since you are mine."

I took in a deep breath of air, ready to verbally attack. Eric held up his hand and said, "Bill had orders to make you the queen's by acting in her stead, and then bring you to the queen for evaluation. Bill would never have been allowed to negotiate for you, nor keep you, since he was working for the queen."

I furrowed my brows and asked him, "Why couldn't he or this queen of yours just call and say, "Hey, we hear you can read minds?" For that matter, why did Bill let me say that I wasn't his when he'd planned to take me anyway? None of this makes sense to me."

Eric shared with me, "Vampires are not in the habit of asking humans for anything. We see something, we take it. The queen is not the kind of vampire to ask you to come to her; she demands. However, she does prefer that her subjects come willingly. If Compton had insisted that you were his, he'd have put you off even more. He was likely planning to get some more of his own blood into you so that you would feel closer to him and by association, closer to the queen; he is one of her favored lap dogs."

I crossed my arms, "I knew something smelled rotten. I suppose that's a good thing too since I got a better vampire instead." Of course, I realized that if I'd fallen for Bill he'd never have been _mine_ like Eric is _mine_.

Eric looked told me, "I'm sorry I didn't meet you before that ass-wipe."

I sat back, "Me too."

XXXX

The next day, I went to work as expected. We had more of a crowd now than we did earlier in the week but it was still fairly quiet since it was during the regular work day.

Lafayette mentioned something about another sex party coming up; he couldn't wait to see what was gonna happen next. I shook my head and hurried out with the full tray to serve to the guys at table two. When I went back to the hatch, I talked to Lafayette for a few minutes and told him that I thought he ought to tone it down, a lot.

"What you mean, sugar?" Lafayette tilted his head.

"Lafayette, I know someone who knows about these things," I looked at him, "He is so certain that something is going to happen to you because of your big mouth, that he doesn't want me anywhere near you if we're not at work."

Lafayette said to me, "I'll be fine, honey child."

I came back at him, "Please tone it down and stop talking about it. He's got me really afraid for you."

Lafayette took in my expression and softened. "You know what?" I looked up at him, "My cousin's been tellin' me that his sister's been wantin' me to visit. Maybe I'll do that an take a little break from here. She don't live with her homophobic parents no mo' so I's might enjoy seeing that bitch again. She lives in Arkansas now, I wouldn't even be in the area so's yous wouldn't even have to worry 'bouts me."

"Thank you Lafayette," I reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then, he hugged me and thanked me for caring about him. I could read in his mind, that it really was a rarity for him.

Next, Lafayette said, "Now tell me, who do _you know_ that knows about sex parties?

I answered coyly, "Someone that I'm... seeing." Eric and I didn't really go on dates, per se, so I didn't know if one could really call it dating. To say that all we did was get together at one another's place to talk, snuggle and have lots of sex... what kind of relationship was that? I didn't know what to say we were actually and I wasn't about to try explaining the vampire concept of _mine._

Arlene came by to drop off an order, she'd come in early today since she'd missed some hours recently due to Coby being sick and all. Arlene had overheard some and asked, "Are you still seeing that Bill Compton? I guess he's okay, Sookie but really they ought to stick to their own kind."

"I had one date with Bill that was it." I let that statement hang while I went and checked on my tables.

When I came back Arlene said, "Thank god, Sookie. I was so worried that your first time was going to be with a dead man. You can..."

I turned beat red. Lafayette swayed and teased, "I think Ms. Sookie done shared her cookies with a vampire."

Arlene gasped, "Tell me you ain't done it. Please tell me you ain't had sex with no Bill Compton, you can do better than that Hon."

I responded, "You're right I can; and I did. I was not with Mr. Compton; I never had any desire to."

Arlene nodded her head, satisfied and said, "Good, I'm glad for you." She leaned in, "So who was it with?"

Lafayette was very interested, "Yeah, I'm curious to know what redneck pulled that one. I mean, Vampire Bill is sexy girl bein' all strong and dangerous the way he is the only other sexy motherfucker around these parts that's not dead is yous brother."

I looked right at him, "I never said that he was from around these parts. And who said that he wasn't a vampire?"

Arlene chided, "Another vampire? Oh, Sookie, the big blond? Did he do that hypnosis thing to you? I bet he did. That's illegal you know, you ought to turn him in before he goes after some other innocent girl. Please tell me you ain't seeing him, he could kill you!"

Sam stepped into the kitchen as if someone lit a fire under his butt, "Who could kill you, Sookie?" Evidently he'd heard just enough of the conversation to make him worried.

"Arlene's got her panties in a bunch because I'm with Eric." I told Sam.

Sam clearly was hurt that I'd said those words; I could feel the emotions coming off of him. But he didn't say that to me, instead he addressed Arlene, "Sookie has made her choice." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as her to stay out of it. I nodded my appreciation to Sam.

The rest of my shift went by pretty normally at first. When Lafayette took a break I encouraged him to call his cousin in Arkansas. Not more than thirty minutes after the interlude with Arlene I was aware of several stares, more than I usually got. Many people stopped talking as I passed their tables. Some of the men that normally gave me lewd looks were even more brazen tonight with their overt gawking. I heard something about sex with vampires and then let down my mental shields to listen with my sixth sense. Sure enough, rumors were flying about my sex life. Well, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. I put my shields up and pretended not to know what they were getting on about.

Things went a bit differently after I came out from my quick bathroom break. Jason and Hoyt were here for a late lunch, and in Jason's case, maybe a girl too. They weren't here for long before I could sense Jason's anger and a jumble of other emotions mixed with it. Arlene was taking their drink order for me since she said she'd cover me while I was in the rest room. Unfortunately, I could sense that they weren't talking only about drinks; Arlene was adding fuel to the fire.

As soon as Jason saw me, he got up and came over. He used an accusing tone, "You're a fangbanger now?" He said with disappointment and hurt, "I know I ain't been a good role model, but I... I thought you didn't like Vampire Bill like that. I didn't think my baby sister would have sex with someone she didn't care about."

I was embarrassed that this was center stage for the bar, and I was angry about it too. "At least you got some of it right; I wouldn't have sex with someone I didn't care for. Eric's been nothing but good to me and you ought to be thanking him for catching the real killer so that you could get out of jail. Did you forget that he saved my life in the process? I wouldn't be alive right now if not for him. You do not have to like him, Jason Stackhouse, but I do expect you to be nice about it."

Jason said, "The tall blond guy that was in the hospital?" I nodded and he went on, "Jesus Christ, Sookie. Everyone knows how they are; he only helped you so he could take your virginity. And now he's made you into a slut for vampires."

That Jason even said that last part hurt; he really thought I'd be that stupid? I slapped him hard, "How dare you speak to me that way! Jason Stackhouse I'll have you know that I have been with one man and one man only. He didn't have to look out for me or save me to get into my pants that ship had sailed by that time. Oh, and guess what? He hasn't left me just because I got into his pants." _Oops. I meant to say that the other way around._ Then I added, "I'd hate to think of what he'd do if he heard you spoke to me this way. Now go on back and eat your lunch. The next time you want to say something about my personal life, you do it in private unless you want me to spill your shit out in public." Jason wasn't happy about it, but retreated with his tail tucked between his legs.

I took in the faces of those around me. Clearly, many were astonished with my confession of having sex with a vampire. I was mentally exhausted by now and I was hearing many thoughts that I'd rather have kept out. I address the most prevalent, "Yes, you all heard correctly; I lost my virginity to a vampire and I'd do it again! Now I suggest you all go back to your meals 'cause I ain't giving out details."

Luckily, my shift ended not long after that. Before leaving I verified my hours for tomorrow, Friday and Saturday. Sam wasn't happy about the short notice, but was letting Lafayette take a few days off to visit his cousin; Sam seemed to think it was a good idea actually which made me wonder how much Sam knew about Laffy's activities.

I went home, showered, ate a snack and called Eric once I was snug in bed. I liked the routine, but I'd have preferred to be with Eric.

Eric told me that we needed to talk in person. He didn't want to discuss whatever it was over the phone. Friday's were busy nights for Merlotte's and Fangtasia, but Eric was willing to take off early so that he could escort me home and hopefully, if I wasn't too tired, we could talk.

The rest of our conversation was normal, though I was anxious about whatever he wanted to tell me. Once I was too tired to keep hold of the phone, we hung up. I clung to my pillow; a pathetic substitute for my man and fell asleep.

XXX

I was anxious for the start of the weekend. I was hoping that Eric had good news, but what could that be? His tone didn't give anything way and it wasn't playful at all so it was probably serious. A part of me was afraid that the Queen was going to order him to give me to her. I'd never met the woman, but the thought made me shudder. No, it had to be something else. It just had to be, right?

I was thankful for a busy Friday night. Andy Bellefleur rarely drank too much, but tonight he was sloshed. Something weighed on him. I let my mental shield down and quickly regretted knowing what had happened to cause his downward spiral. The detective had to arrest a man for raping little girls, and he'd just finished doing that very thing with his neighbor's daughter when he got caught. What Andy saw made him sick to his stomach. Andy and I had never been buddies and never would be, but I liked him a little more after that. He was too sloshed to drive and I was feeling sympathetic, so I poured him another drink. He looked up at me, "It's on me. Looks like you deserve it." Andy thanked me and took the drink.

When closing time neared, I called Andy's sister Portia and took his car keys away from him. Portia was startled to hear that her brother was drunk and said that she'd come right down to get him. Portia rarely came into Merlotte's; it was too low class for the small town lawyer. Never mind the fact that the plantation house in which she, her brother and their grandmother lived looked like heck warmed over. That family hadn't had money in a very long time, and Portia was never going to earn the big bucks here in po-dunk Bon Temps.

We all cleaned up as Jane Bodenhouse, the resident alcoholic, and then Andy Bellefleur, were picked up by their kin. Jane's son was always embarrassed to come get his mother, but we wouldn't dare let her drive. Portia wasn't as embarrassed as she was astonished since it was such a rare occurrence. Portia thanked me for making the call.

Eric showed up as I was helping Portia get her brother into the car. I looked at Andy and then at Portia, "He's had a really rough day." Portia didn't question me on it, she knew that I knew things even if nobody told them to me; and she wasn't looking to confirm my weirdness by asking how I knew. Instead, she simply thanked me for looking out for him.

Eric didn't have to wait for long before we were heading to my car. I looked around, "Did someone drop you off?"

He had a playful smile, "yes."

Okay, I'd bite; I asked, "Who?"

He answered, "Me."

I gave him a weird expression. I thought it through and he smiled as I puzzled it out. I guessed, "You drove, Pam or someone was with you, and then she or he drove away."

He shook his head. "Any other guesses?"

I said with sarcasm, "Not unless vampires can fly." And then I saw his expression. I looked at him as if he'd sprout wings or something, "For real?"

He nodded, "For real."

I nodded my head in disbelief.

We got into my car and left the parking lot. Not ten seconds after I turned onto the road Eric observed, "Your attitude with the detective is different tonight; you are sympathetic toward him."

I nodded, "Well yeah. He saw some awful stuff today. He's a lawman, Andy sees all kinds of stuff, but even what he saw today made him sick." I told Eric, "He arrested a man for raping little girls. He went out to make the arrest and found him only moments after he'd finished with his neighbor's kid."

I drove us to my house and cringed internally as we went down my pot-holed and ancient driveway. Again, he was nice enough not to say anything. I wondered if his mama taught him what Gran taught Jason and me (not that it always stuck), "if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all." I must say that I appreciated it; I really didn't need to hear what I already knew.

Eric was quiet until I stopped the car. He said, "There is something that you're not telling me." I looked at him, I couldn't think of what I'd left out. Nothing important to him anyway, I'd planned to tell him about Lafayette, but only because it was important to me. Eric enlightened me, "When you spoke of the man being arrested I sensed that there was more. There was more to the story but you held back. Sookie, do you know someone who was raped?"

I shook my head and said, "No, but it was still a little close to home. I can't imagine what that little girl must be going through."

Eric set his jaw, caressed my hand right hand in both of his and spoke with a gentle voice, "Sookie?"

"I never thought that I could be with any one 'cause the few times I'd been out with a man I could hear his thoughts." I started and saw that he was listening intently, "the farthest I ever went on a date was a kiss and a boob grab, and yeah he was a bit rough with it." I looked down at the floor, "When I met Bill Compton and realized that I couldn't read his mind, I was in heaven. Then he had to go and say that I was his and he tried to act like it was true. I didn't much like it when I was little either, so I dropped his behind."

He kept his voice soft, "What didn't you like when you were little Sookie?"

Tears started streaming down my face and I started blathering, probably incoherently, but Eric let me get it out, "Uncle Bartlett; he'd come to visit and tried to find reasons for us to be alone together. I could hear what he was thinking I'd even tried hiding when he'd come over but I'd get into trouble for being rude and have to spend time with him and apologize for my rude behavior while he got to do what he wanted."

Eric asked, "Did he make you do anything to him?"

"No!" I shuddered with that thought, "Good lord no, I didn't touch him at all. He touched me; I think he'd have done more if he could have gotten away with it."

Eric next asked, "Did you not tell your parents why you hid from him?"

I nodded, "I told mama, only she thought that I made it up. She tried to convince herself that it was just my active imagination again. Daddy didn't know until right before they died."

Eric got out of the car and came around for me. He lifted me out and said, "I'm rather glad at the moment that your mother is not alive; I do not believe that either of you would appreciate my reaction." He closed the car door with his foot and then said, "This is why you were upset about him coming to your Gran's funeral?"

I nodded, "We never told Jason why Gran ran him off. We don't talk about those things around here."

"I suppose that's a good thing, or else I'd feel the need to go discipline your brother." Eric was showing me concern, he even kissed away my tears, but I'd swear that he was seething mad too.

We went up the steps with him carrying me. I was desperate to change the topic so I told Eric, "I told Lafayette that I was worried about him, and you know what?" He raised his brows fully aware of what I was doing, but followed along probably so that I'd stop crying. I told him, "He was really touched that I cared. I don't think he's had anyone look out for him before, or at least not in a long time. He'd told me that he has a cousin in Arkansas that's been wanting him to visit; I convinced him to take the time to go see her. He left earlier today."

"You have a very big heart, Little One." He kissed the top of my head, and led me inside to a seat in my living room before I could pause to get either of us a drink. He looked at me and asked, "Tea?"

"Uh, sure," I said. I wondered if this was a good or bad sign as Eric went into my kitchen and poured me a glass a sweet tea.

I got up to go see Eric; he heard me move and came to me first. "I was going to say that I got some fresh blood for you earlier today." I next said, "Also, I'd like just half a glass of tea. I can't stay up too late tonight. I told Lisa that I'd come see her soccer game tomorrow and Arlene and I need to stop at Merlotte's along the way to pick up the stuff that Sam is donating to the team; Merlotte's is the team's sponsor."

"Very well," He handed me a half glass of tea, heated himself a blood and we sat down at my kitchen table.

Eric told me, "The queen wishes to sell your services." My eyes bugged, I tried not to panic but I knew I was failing. He placed one hand on mine and rubbed it gently. "The sheriff of Texas Area Six is missing someone and no one has found any promising leads among our kind."

I looked at Eric, "I can't read vampire minds, Eric."

"I know that." He said, "One theory is that the Fellowship of the Sun is involved."

"Oh." I looked to Eric, "Well, I could do that. Humans are easy to read."

Eric shook his head, "I do not want you going there; it's too dangerous. You will not infiltrate that organization. What you will do is talk to the humans that last saw the missing person. If any of them are Fellowship members or can provide information on those that have taken the missing person, we need to know"

"I don't see why I can't go on in and snoop around." I added, "They're god fearing Christians, Eric. They might not like y'all because they think all y'all are evil, which is wrong 'cause it's judgmental but I'm not dead; they'll have nothing against me."

His face was serious, "Sookie, I do not want you entering that church. It is too dangerous, even for you. Those people have no sympathy for humans that consort with vampires." He growled a little, "As Sheriff, I must do as the queen bids. As your master, I wish to keep you safe."

"As my what?" I folded my arms and huffed.

"Now's not the time, Sookie. I explained to you how my people perceive you and your status in my world." He knew that I wouldn't like hearing it, but he was right; we'd talked about this before. Next he said, "If I choose my words carefully, I will not need to lie to my queen. We will go to Dallas as she commands, we will meet with the Sheriff and his entourage, and you will meet with other humans during the day; you just won't meet up with the human members of the fucking Fellowship."

"When do we need to leave?" If I was doing this I needed to know, right?

"She has not given us a time frame yet; most likely within the next few days. You should inform the shifter that you need the next several days off."

"Several?" I looked up at Eric. I really wanted to help but that was too much time. Apologetically I said, "I can't afford to take that much time off."

He nodded, "You will be compensated for your time, expertise and related travel expenses; do not concern yourself with missing a paycheck from the shit shack. As for how many days, tell the shifter that you need one week off. We'll probably leave and be back within that time frame; if that should change I'm sure you know the number."

"I can't promise you anything. It's awful short notice and Sam let that slide with Lafayette. When I mention this to him, he might think that I'm trying to push him over."

"I can hardly believe that." Eric added, "If he should give you trouble over it, I'll talk to him."

"No, Eric." I asked him, "I don't want you doing that. Let me take care of it, please."

He looked at me, I knew for certain that he would say something to Sam if Sam did have a problem with me taking days off. I just didn't want that to happen.

I certainly had a lot to think about. Between the relatively recent revelation that Bill was sent to seduce me away from Bon Temps (like that could have ever happened), and now with the queen "requesting" my "services" I wasn't sure what to think. I was pissed that some vampire that I'd never met was able to mess with me this way; what had I ever done to deserve that? _I wished I'd never..._ No, I couldn't wish that, then I'd never have met Eric.

I went upstairs to take a shower, I needed to relax and get the greasy stench off of me before turning in. It was already morning, but I couldn't sleep smelling like fried pickles and beer. Eric joined me and I was more than happy to have him.

We dried off; we brushed and dried each other's hair too. Then we headed for bed. I let out a yawn, I was tired but I was more than willing to stay up for Eric. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I wouldn't like waking up to the resulting mess, but at the moment it didn't matter enough to put me off. Eric asked me what time I needed to leave for work and when I told him, he responded by telling me that as much as he'd like to, I really ought to get some sleep. We had enjoyed one another last night, but that didn't keep me from wanting him tonight.

Eric pulled back the sheets for me to get in. I pouted a little and he chuckled. Next he kissed me and then said, "Go on, and lie on your stomach." Then he gave me another kiss, one that made me want to melt.

As I got into bed, I saw that Eric was pouring some body lotion onto his palms. His hands warmed up nicely as he rubbed my body with lotion. It still amazed me that I could enjoy the touch of a man. Until Eric came I didn't think it'd be possible. It felt really good, I murmured, "I've got to learn how to do this for you." Eric didn't say anything, he just kept rubbing and my muscles melted under his touch.

XXXXXX

That stinker! He massaged me to sleep last night. I looked at the blaring alarm clock and see that I have a little over an hour before I need to be at work. That's just enough time to do what I need before leaving. After I'm dressed, I take the note from Eric with me into the kitchen. I read the note while I was eating and nearly choked on my food.

_My Dearest Sookie,_

_I hope that you were able to sleep well after such an emotional night. It means a lot that you shared that with me. Unfortunately I cannot change your past, but you can change the present._

_The Shreveport Center for Domestic Abuse will be receiving a two and a half million dollar donation, which will allow the center to reach out to more people with an emphasis on protecting the children. I will also see to it that the little girl you are so concerned with receives proper counseling._

_You will need to bring a few cocktail dresses with you on our trip to Dallas. You will meet the Area Sheriff at least once, perhaps more. Please take a drive out to the mall and browse; we do not wish to disappoint the queen as her representatives. The staff at Dillard's, Sears, Stage, and Body Central, will see to your needs. You need do nothing more than walk in and give them your name. Your limit for this weekend's shopping is $25,000. Spend as much of it as you like, but please do spend some of it._

_Perhaps you will model your new clothes for me tonight?_

_-E_

He was donating two and half million dollars! He wanted me to spend thousands of his dollars on myself? I felt great about the donation and awed by the amount. I figured that he was wealthy, but I hadn't realized that he was stinkin' rich. I smiled thinking about how his money was going to help countless people in the long run. I didn't know how I felt about him throwing money at me to buy clothes.

I'd have to think on that later, as I needed to move my butt and head out for work. I made it to Merlotte's with a few minutes to spare.

As I pulled into the lot I saw that Andy's car was still here. I guessed he had a hangover and wasn't ready to come pick it up. As I went by I thought I noticed one of the doors ajar so I went to check it out after I pulled into a spot and locked my car. After all, the car wouldn't start if it had a dead battery because the light was on all night. The car door was open alright and a foot was sticking out. The foot belonged to a black man and I was afraid to look at the face. I thought for sure that Lafayette had left for Arkansas. And then I screamed.

Sam came racing out from the back entrance to the bar and looked at me for a clue as to what was wrong. Then he saw where I was looking. Sam didn't look for long before he towed me into the bar and called the Sheriff's Department.

Sheriff Dearborn and his second Alcee Beck arrived shortly after the call. I read from the sheriff and his deputy that Lafayette had most likely been taken by surprise. He'd been hurt pretty bad in the process, but what ultimately killed him was a slit to the throat. Due to the lack of make-up, his rather ordinary clothes (as opposed to his normally garish ensembles), the swollen face and the bruising Lafayette didn't look much like himself. The coroner would get back to the Sheriff with a positive id later that day assuming that he could find dental records.

Needless to say, Merlotte's was closed for the day. I'd had to stay there longer than I'd planned to since I was the one that found the body. When I finally left, I didn't feel much like shopping. I went to bed for a nap and cried myself to sleep.

I woke when there was a knock at my door; my front door. Nobody who knows me ever comes in through the front door. I thought about where I'd last stashed the gun that Jason had given me when Rene was still on the loose. I checked that the gun was loaded and then checked the safety. My friend had just died, I wasn't taking chances. Before I even got to the peephole to look out on the porch I heard Pam's voice "Is someone trying to kill you again, sugar?" Wow, I had seriously underestimated vampire hearing abilities if she could figure out that I had a gun.

I opened the door, "not that I'm aware of, but a friend of mine was killed earlier. I found his body. And now someone comes to my house and knocks on my front door." Pam looked at me quizzically, I informed her, "Only delivery men or strangers come to my front door." Even that was only partially true, the UPS guy that most often dropped off anything shipped that way was an old friend of Jason's and he came to the back door out of habit. One of the pizza delivery guys played football with Jason way back when, and he too came to the back door; a habit he'd picked up when Jason was living here with Gran and me.

Pam looked at me, "Eric sensed that something was off. Had he thought you were in danger he'd have come himself."

She looked at me expectantly and then my manners kicked in, "please come on in."

Pam replied, "Thank you." Her eyes roamed around the inside of the house. "Well, isn't this homey." Then she went to another topic, "Master Eric tells me that you were to go shopping today. He is looking forward to seeing what you've found."

"Nothing," I told Pam, "I found nothing. I didn't get to go shopping. For one, I was busy this morning with finding a friend's dead body and sitting around for hours telling the Sheriff the same story of how I came to find him time and time again before I finally got to leave. I didn't feel like shopping after that; I came home and took a nap. I just woke up."

Pam pressed her lips together, "In that case we should leave now." I looked at her and she told me, "Eric will be busy for a few more hours; we can go shopping together."

"I'm not really in the mood, Pam." I looked at her and then offered, "Would you like some blood?" She smiled wide so I clarified, "I have some in the fridge."

Her smile changed into a smirk, "You keep bottled blood?" I nodded my head. She walked over to the fridge and looked inside. "Eric drinks this?"

I said to her, "Sometimes. Do you want some or not?"

"Sure, why not?" Pam stated, "If Eric can stomach it, how bad can it be?"

I took out a salad that I'd already prepared and put some into a bowl while Pam's blood heated up and then added some cold cuts for protein. I put my thumb over the bottle top and turned it over, eliminating hot spots before handing her the liquid meal. Then we sat and nourished ourselves. Pam was not a fan of synthetic blood; her reaction made me think of when Jason had to eat the broccoli that Gran put on his plate.

I cautiously noted, "You've never had synthetic blood?"

Pamela nodded her head, "Yes, this very brand in fact. But it was a different blood type. It tasted like shit; this blood type is no different. In fact, I fail to see how they can classify a synthetic blood as having a type; they certainly don't taste like the original. I may as well try feeding from a fucking mannequin."

"Oh, well don't feel like you have to finish it." I felt bad that I didn't have something else to offer her. Okay, technically I did have that something else, but I was not about to offer it to her; that was for Eric only.

Pam chugged down the blood, "I can handle it." I think she was trying to prove something to herself by finishing the bottle. She watched me clean up when we were done and then said, "Com'on Cupcake, you have some shopping to do."

We didn't have a lot of time to spend shopping, but Pam made every minute count. We went to Stage and then Dillard's. I found one dress in Stage and a pretty blue shirt that matched Eric's eyes. We had less time at Dillard's, as we got there only twenty minutes before closing time. Our helper turned out to be a really sweet lady named Laticia.

Laticia told us not to worry about the closing time; the store was open for me until I was done. We found two more dresses; one was a red halter top gown, the other was a mixture of summer colors printed on sheer fabric with a slip sewn in and a sweetheart neckline.

I thought I was done, when Laticia arrived with some undergarments. She'd been told that I needed some. I eyeballed Pam, who simply winked at me and dictated which ones I should try on and telling me which ones were best to wear under which new outfit.

When it came time to pay I told Laticia, "I'd like to pay for the undergarments separately."

Laticia said that was fine, but Pam opened her big mouth, "You will put everything on the Northman account." Laticia looked back and forth between us, since I obviously did not agree with Pam. Pam glamoured Laticia to simply do as Pam asked.

I huffed at Pam, "The dresses were one thing Pam, but lingerie? I can't justify buying lingerie for this _business_ trip."

Pam tilted her head, "the right lingerie makes the outfit work, Sookie. Now here is something you really don't need but ought to have." She held up a white piece of fabric with a smaller matching piece which I thought was a thong and tossed them onto the pile to be rung up. Pam said to me, "Mark my words, Eric will go nuts when he sees you in that." Pam was assuming that I'd know how to get into it and that I'd want to. Oh, who was I kidding? She pulled the Eric card; if there was a chance that I could make him crazy, I was going to take it.

The rest of the evening went pretty well. I modeled all but that one set of lingerie since it disappeared before I could show Eric. Eric was very happy with my purchases. I was glad for the opportunity to make him happy, it made me feel a little less like a grub. I'd spent about two thousand dollars for clothes today; I didn't think I'd ever spent that much on clothes in one year. I didn't want Eric to think that he needed to spoil me to keep me happy. Then a wave of panic hit, maybe Eric wanted to spoil me so that it would lessen the blow when he told me that we were through or that he'd been sleeping with someone else.

Because of his darned blood, he knew something was up and so that led to an awkward conversation. Eric was pissed that I'd question his reasons for pampering me; he'd had good intentions and he didn't take kindly to anyone second guessing him, especially his woman.

I felt bad about second guessing him and all but I was out of my element with Eric. Until Eric, I'd never had a real relationship before. Until Eric, I learned what men do when they want to dump a girl or keep a girl happy even though he's boinking someone else. No one came into the bar for a drink because her guy treated her real well. I can't really say that I saw what it was like when the guy did for his girl, except for Rene and he was a murderer!

Eric listened as I explained as best I could that I was out of my element. I didn't want him to feel bad for me or anything like that; I just wanted him to understand where I was coming from.

Once that conversation was over, thank you very much, Eric and I talked about the trip to Dallas; we now had a departure date and contact information for the hotel. We'd be staying in a vampire friendly hotel with light tight rooms! That got me really excited, to think that I could greet Eric as he rose for the evening. Oh, I couldn't wait.

We spent the rest of the night together and it was wonderful. If it weren't for the fact that I needed to take care of some things back home and pack for the trip I'd have stayed with Eric until we needed to leave. I decided right then, that I'd pack all my stuff tomorrow so that I could come back in the evening and stay with him all the way until we had to leave for our trip. Eric liked that plan.

XXX

I woke up next to Eric's dead body, not something that I got to do as often as I'd like. I smiled reminding myself that I'd get to wake up next to him every day while we were away. Even more exciting was that I'd get to see him wake; I hadn't done that yet.

I kissed his prone body and then made my butt move so that I could get some stuff done at home. My list of chores was long, but if I worked hard, I'd get them done. I cleaned the bedrooms and living room while I washed the sheets and towels and then moved onto the kitchen once I had that set of laundry hung out to dry and the next one started. Once done with that, I cleaned the bathrooms and vacuumed while the load of laundry finished in the wash. I mowed the lawn while that load dried, starting in the area without the close-line and then finishing after the laundry on the close-line was folded up and put away.

My work was interrupted three times. The last time was due to my growling stomach and my full bladder. The second time was because Eric's day man came by with a delivery; Samsonite Luggage. Eric wrote a note to me saying that he recalled me telling him that I hadn't actually traveled before; he figured that I'd need luggage. I bit my lower lip realizing that I hadn't given much thought to what I would have packed my clothes in. But then, I'd probably be able to find an old suitcase around somewhere. Gran had lord only knew what up in the attic. The first interruption was probably the best one, Sam called. Sam told me that they found identification on the body found in Andy's car and that Mike Spencer, the town coroner was able to confirm it; it was not Lafayette. I hollered and thanked god that he was alright and probably in Arkansas. I did wonder who the poor soul was and Sam told me that the name was Trent Reynold. I couldn't be positive but I thought that it was probably Laffy's cousin that lived nearby. Not that this Trent person deserved to die or anything, but I was very happy to learn that it wasn't my friend Lafayette.

The rest of the day went along nicely. I tried to think of what to do about my mail, especially since I wasn't sure when we'd be leaving. Jason wasn't very reliable, I could ask Arlene but she got easily side tracked with her kids and lived on the opposite side of town where people had a lot of neighbors close by. Sam would do it, but I already felt that I was taking advantage of his kind nature. I would have asked Tara, but the last time we saw each other was when I dropped her off at her house. Once upon a time we were great friends, she is still a friend but we were not close like we used to be so I'd have felt weird asking her for the favor. I figured I'd go over to the Post Office on my way back to Shreveport and see about having my mail held; I hope that it wouldn't cost an arm and leg.

I packed my new clothes, new lingerie, some of my "down time" clothes, a few pairs of shoes, my make-up and other toiletries in the bags that Eric gave me. The luggage was a matching five piece set. I'd only need one of the suitcases for my clothes, and the little case which was just for make-up and such. _How neat was that!_

I made a quick stop at the Post Office to set up a hold on my deliveries and then made my way to Merlotte's. Before I got to Sam, so that I could speak with him Portia Bellefleur came up to me.

Portia had always been weary of me 'cause of how I always knew stuff. Come to think of it, the Bellefleur's never did get on well with the Stackhouse's. Portia rarely came into Merlotte's, it was beneath her even if her once wealthy family didn't have much more than I did these days. Portia requested a favor that I "listen" in on people to see who killed that man and put him in her brother's car. Her brother was a suspect and she didn't know how else to help him. Asking this of me was killing her. I told her that I'd do it to help Lafayette, if that's what he wanted, but I had no desire to help her or her brother; both of whom treated me like crap when we were little and weren't much better at the present.

I extricated myself from Portia and then checked with Sam. I asked if he needed any help finding coverage while I was away. He said that he didn't, but he did talk my ear off about being safe around vampires. He made me promise him that I'd call once I was safely back in Bon Temps. We sat and ate dinner together in a booth. By the time we were done, the sun was almost all the way down.

I gave him a hug, thanked him for everything, and told him that I most certainly would call when I got back. Sam's reaction was rather curious; he didn't hug me back like he'd always done. Instead he stood stock still and said that he wished me well. I stood back and looked at him, "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam replied with a whisper, "You're Eric Northman's, he won't want to smell me on you; you might want to shower before you see him again."

I huffed, "You're my friend Sam. I hug my friends. Eric will just have to deal with it."

Sam kept his voice low, "Careful what you say, Cher. Supes don't work like humans do and we're not exactly one anothers' fans."

It still struck me that Sam was a shifter; he could change into any animal that he wanted. At first I was hurt and pissed that he hadn't shared his secret with me when he had known mine. But then I came to learn that Sam was not the only one and the other shifters might have taken exception to him telling a human that his kind existed. I didn't have that worry; there wasn't anybody like me. Luckily, I was able to come to that realization before I spoke with Sam the first time since finding out.

After the weird little exchange with Sam, I high tailed it out of the bar so that I could get to Shreveport not too long after Eric woke.

I thought about how Sam didn't show any interest in me until Vampire Bill came into town. Sam didn't seem to care if Bill could smell him on me. Maybe it was 'cause I wasn't Bill's, but I got the distinct feeling that Sam had a good dose of fear when it came to making Eric angry.

My thoughts shifted and I focused on my stop at the Post Office; I was still delighted to learn that the service for holding mail was free. I continued on my way to Shreveport all the while praying that it didn't rain while I was away; I didn't want to come back to mow a jungle.

While I was praying for dry weather, I should have been praying that my car would keep on going. The radio went fuzzy, the headlights and dashboard light dimmed, the car bucked and then it stopped; there was no life left in the car. Great, just what I needed.

I got out of the car, locked it and proceeded to walk in the direction that I thought would get me to the nearest phone. This was when having a cell phone would be nice. Then again, things like this didn't happen all that often and I couldn't afford a cell phone.

Then I saw her; a very pretty, almost wild looking woman with very long hair. She was standing next to a very large, very mean looking razorback hog. I looked around; there was no other vehicle in sight, granted it was pretty dark. Nor could I make out any buildings nearby. I couldn't imagine where she'd come from.

The woman introduced herself as Callisto. She assured me that the animal did her bidding and that she had no intention of allowing it to kill me. Then Callisto said that she wanted me to deliver a message to my Master. I couldn't get anything from her head so I knew that she wasn't human. The razor back had a thought pattern similar to Dean so I figured it was a shifter like Sam. _Come to think of it, I never mentioned to Sam that I thought it was weird that I'd tickled his tummy so many times not knowing that Dean was Sam; he wasn't gonna get me to do that again. _I needed to snap out of it and focus on what was happening. Lucky for me it hadn't been such a long amount of time since I'd had Eric's blood. Callisto took a swing at me with an open palm and sharp claws for fingers, I managed to turn my back and avoid having my face slashed. I went down like a ton of bricks.

It felt like the longest night of my life. Eric found me and asked me what happened, but I was screaming in pain. He opened his wrist for me and I had barely a taste before my body convulsed and spat it out. He made a phone call and told someone about me, he hung up and warned me that he was going to move me. My screams were deafening to my own ears as he picked me up, trying not to touch the cuts on my back. I was vaguely aware of wind whipping around me and then it stopped.

I must've passed out; the next thing I knew I was lying face down on a table in Fangtasia. A short, ugly little woman that I highly doubted was human looked me over. She wore a doctor's smock and said something about Komodo dragons. I managed to pick up that Eric, and whoever else was around would drain me to get the poison out, I weakly yelled, "But I don't want to be a vampire! I need my suntan." Okay, I don't know why that last part came out, but it did.

The tiny woman said something about me not becoming a vampire, but I missed most of it 'cause I couldn't hear her real well at the moment. The doctor bent over me and began doing something to my back. I hadn't thought that the pain could get any worse. Eric let me hang on to him and even in my state I could see that I'd gripped and clawed at him so hard that I'd drawn blood. He caught my attention with his eyes and tried to help me through the pain. Finally, everything thankfully went black.

When I woke up I was lying on my stomach. I gasped in shock and horror and began to move. At first I thought it'd been a horrible nightmare, but I was awful tender as I began to move. I hadn't fully gotten up yet when Eric came into the room. Eric told me, "Pam, Chow and I were able to draw out your poisoned blood. Doctor Ludwig gave you a transfusion of regular human blood; you will not be joining us any time soon. I couldn't heal you before because of the type of poison in your system. From what you said in your delirium, we believe we know what attacked you. Sookie, did the creature say anything to you before the attack?"

I nodded my head, she had said something. I tried to remember what it was, but it wasn't coming to me; other thoughts were taking its' place. Finally I remembered something, "She said that her name was Connie," No, that didn't sound right so I said a few more out loud, "Cathy, Corinne, Kali, Callisto, she told me that her name was Callisto. She had a message for you." Eric raised his eyebrows in anticipation, I informed him, "She didn't tell me anything. Right after she said that she had a message for you she went to claw my face."

"Damn maenads." Eric looked at me, "they're not common in the New World; it seems that Callisto is marking new territory."

I couldn't believe it, "You know her?"

Eric replied, "No, but I know what her kind can and will do. I'll need to alert the neighboring sheriff's as well as the queen. Maenads are dangerous creatures Sookie, even to vampires. We are most fortunate that she hadn't intended to kill you quickly, by leaving you to die I was able to get you help." I didn't say it, but at the time that it was happening, I'd have preferred to meet my maker. At the current moment, I was happy to be alive.

My vampire came over and sat on the edge of the bed that I had waked up on. It was the same one I'd used in Fangtasia's basement. He said to me, "Doctor Ludwig tells me that your body should accept my blood now. Will you allow me to heal you, Sookie?"

I looked at him and could see that it meant a lot to him, so I agreed. The pain that I was still feeling at the time might have pushed me over the edge, but it was still my decision. Eric looked relieved when I told him, "sure."

After I drank his blood, I was feeling rather sleepy. I'd just woken up but my body was ready to go back down. Eric explained that it was just my body healing, and that I'd be loads better the next time I woke. He stayed with me until I went out again.

All was quiet in the basement when I woke. I puttered around for a bit, used the facilities and the mirror inside to look at my now-faded scratch marks. Back in my room I found some fruit, a spinach salad, a few bottles of water, a small container of juice and even a small container of ice cream inside the mini refrigerator. I wasn't sure what time it was but I had the fruit and juice for my first meal, be it breakfast or lunch.

I looked around some more, but there wasn't really anything else to see; until I looked at my luggage. Someone had taken the luggage from my car and brought it here. On top of the make-up case was a book with a simple note from Eric saying that he'd noticed that I read books by that author and he hoped that I hadn't read this one yet.

My head shook as I thought of how incredibly sweet he was. I'd never read a book with him around. I'd never be able to concentrate on the text if he were in the same room; I just knew it. But still, he noticed which library books I had lying around. I looked at the hard cover book by Danielle Steel. It was her latest book, the library hadn't gotten it in yet so I hadn't read it. Even though I loved reading, I had less desire to read romance novels these days. Eric blew all of her characters away, and he was real.

Since there was an unknown amount of time to kill and nothing more to do, I killed my time reading the new book. I did have a different reaction to the book than I normally did though, I kept imagining Eric and me in some of the love scenes; I'd never really done that before. One scene described the heroine pleasing a man (not who'd she'd end up with though) and I thought about the time I started to do that with Eric. I wondered if he'd tell me what he liked and if I could get him to scream for me the way that he made me scream for him.

I stopped reading only to take a meal and bathroom break. I was rather happy that I was alone while reading this. I'd come to one of the most heated loved scenes I'd ever read. I couldn't help but think of Eric and I doing those things and I became heated just thinking about it. I jumped mile high when Eric placed his hand over mine which was absently rubbing my breast while I'd been in my own little fantasy.

Eric smiled, "Read anything you like?" I blushed and shut the book right quick before he could read what I'd just read.

Eric reminded me, "If anyone asks, you are on a mission for the queen. We are going to Dallas to do her bidding. There are security cameras at the hotel, so you will need to go out during the day but I want you to stay away from the Fellowship." He kissed my temple, "We need to leave in twenty minutes."

That last statement took me back; I hadn't realized how much time had passed. I told Eric that I really wanted to thank the vampires for their help. Eric responded by saying that they did as they were told; that's what underlings were expected to do. I pressed the issue so Eric summoned the short Asian vampire, Chow, who I'd met only a couple of times since he took over Longshadow's position at the bar; and Pamela, his child.

Chow and Pamela were both surprised that I was thanking them for feeding off of me. But let's face it, they saved my life. Both of them accepted my thanks and said that it was their pleasure. They rather enjoyed my blood; it could only have been better if the scratches hadn't been poisonous.

Soon we were in a special section of the airport that had extra security. Pam dropped Eric and me off. Some humans scurried to the car and quickly place our things onto the waiting plane. We were flying Anubis Air. The plane was small, but we were not the only people on board; Eric could have paid extra for that but then we would have had to leave at another time since this one already had people booked.

The captain and the flight attendant each made an announcement to prepare everyone for takeoff. We started rolling down the paved area and then turned onto another section. I held my breath. Eric took my hand and leaned in to kiss me. It was sweet of him to try and take my mind off of the fact that we were going to be flying high above. Just as I was going to break from Eric so that I could brace myself for lift off, he deepened the kiss and pressed me back into the seat a little. When we broke apart, he smirked. I missed take off, we were already in the air.

Since I'd never flown before I was still nervous; every time the plane rocked a little, I was sure we were going to crash. Once the captain declared it safe to roam the cabin, Eric unbelted my seat-belt, and pulled me onto his lap. I won't swear to it, but I think he did that floaty thing while he held me 'cause I didn't feel the plane moving.

After a while, the captain announced our descent and said that everyone needed to go back to their seats and buckle up. I wasn't too thrilled about leaving my current seat but I did. The flight attendant checked on the passengers and then sat herself in a special seat just for her. Eric placed a hand on my jeans covered thigh and slid up toward my center. I turned my head toward him and with narrowed eyes I growled, "Eric!"

He smirked, "Just thought I'd offer you some more distraction."

I smiled at that and leaned in to kiss him. He would have kept it going but I was embarrassed enough as it was from whatever the other passengers heard during takeoff.

My heart pounded as I could see the streetlights getting brighter, cars began to look bigger and the lit runway below zoomed into view. It might have skipped a beat when the plane bounced a little as the wheels touched down. Once we were out of the plane, I had a compulsion to kiss the ground; I didn't do that though.

We checked into the Silent Shores Hotel, it was not at all what I'd expected. But then, I'd never traveled before so what did I really know? Once we were in our room, we changed into more formal clothes. Next we headed for Stan Davis' estate.

Stan Davis was a sheriff in Texas. Even without knowing his official title, any human would know that he was important given the overabundance of security. I was not expecting the Sheriff to look like he did; a nerd. He had the rolled up sleeves, taped up glasses, pocket protector and even a few pens sticking out; he'd have fit in perfectly on a Best Buy Geek Squad Commercial.

I listened more than spoke and I hoped that I hadn't embarrassed Eric in some way. I met a number of people and did my best to keep the key players straight.

Sheriff Davis had some humans come into the room so that I could question them. The humans were among the last people to see the missing vampire. A couple of humans yielded some information, but not much. All we had to go on was that the missing vampire was last seen with a young looking vampire. No one seemed to know who the other vampire was.

Eric said that he had an underling that might be able to help identify the vampire; the underling was adept at using the internet and had many useful contacts that way. Stan agreed that Eric would make the call. Within an hour, Eric had a name; Godfrey.

According to Eric's information Godfrey renounced his nature and started hunting his own kind, helping followers of the Fellowship to rid the world of vampires.

Now that the Texas vampires knew who to look for, Eric and I were given leave to go where we wished.

When we got back to the hotel, Eric handed me a package. I opened it to find a fancy pink cell phone. I had my protest all ready to go but he squelched it before I could start. Eric told me that it was a safety measure; if something happened I could call for help. He did not want me here in Dallas without a cell phone. And no, the phone was not for use only during this trip; he wanted me to carry it at all times in case something happened and I needed to call for help. He told me that I had unlimited calling from anywhere within the U.S. and unlimited internet and texting too.

I wasn't sure that I could even afford a phone that only dialed 911. I started to tell Eric that I'd use it for now but that I had no intention of keeping it when he told me that my phone was on his family plan, he was not about to have it deactivated and he'd be more than peeved if I didn't carry it around and keep it charged.

We spent the rest of the night getting acquainted with the phone. Eric had already programmed some numbers into the phone and even sent me a sext message.

The following day was fairly quiet and uneventful until I met Barry the Bellboy. Without realizing it at first, Barry responded to my thoughts. He tried playing it off, and then freaked when I was able to respond to his thoughts. I didn't know why I was the way I was, but I had better control of it than Barry did. The poor guy asked me not to bother him and just about begged me to forget about him before he left; he like the silence of vampires' minds but feared what would happen if they'd found out.

The evening news was disturbing. One of the humans that I'd met the night before had been killed. The authorities believed that someone was trying to send a message to the vampires. I couldn't help but cry; she didn't deserve to die.

The next night was once again with Stan Davis and his entourage, including Isabel Beaumont and her human Hugo Ayres. The conversation was full of surprises, namely when I'd learned that someone tried to kidnap me yesterday.

Eric and I were supposed to come in on an earlier flight. The only reason why we didn't do that is because Eric didn't want to arrive in a coffin given the recent vampire abductions and he wanted to be on the ready should anyone come for me. So instead of me, another twenty something blond human was abducted; the woman has not yet been found.

The Sheriff was beside himself; only his most trusted people knew that Eric and I were coming. Further discussion revealed that the original plans were made while the Sheriff was in his office. The alternate plans were discussed in his private quarters. Maybe I'd read too many spy novels (nah, couldn't be that, my favorite authors didn't write that genre), but I got to thinking that Sheriff Davis had a bug.

Sure enough, a bug was found in his office after the vampires did a thorough search. The device was destroyed and then the vampires tried discussing what to do next, while the Sheriff tried to maintain his cool and not rip off any heads.

The whole thing was embarrassing to the Sheriff and his people; they needed to figure out who the mole was. Hugo suggested that he and I find out by going into the Fellowship building posing as a couple. He reasoned that if we wormed our way far enough inside, I'd be able to read their minds and I'd likely find out at least some of the elusive information; like where Farrell was being held, if the human woman was still alive, and who the mole was. I didn't think that it'd be too hard to do, but kept my trap shut and let Eric do his thing.

Eric made it clear that I'd already done my part; I read the humans in and around Stan Davis' compound. He was not about to order me to put myself in danger, and he certainly was not about to ask me either. The Area Six Sheriff wasn't thrilled about it, but understood and did not pressure Eric into making me act as a spy.

That night was nice in that the pressure was off. I had done my part and Eric did his. The way that he spoke about me and protected me earlier did a lot to my libido. When we got back to the hotel, I did my best to show Eric my appreciation.

I'd only started to do it once before, but I was feeling brave this night. Shortly after we arrived at the hotel, I went into the bathroom to change into the white lacy thing and thong. For something with so little fabric, I had a hard time figuring out how to put it on. At one point Eric knocked and asked me if I needed help. I sighed with relief once I'd figured it out and squeezed into it. I opened the bathroom door and caught his attention (I think) by sticking out a bare leg.

When I came out of the bathroom, Eric's expression warmed my heart. He was clearly loving my look. If he'd been human, he'd have been drooling. The obvious approval of my ensemble made me feel a bit more comfortable wearing the ridiculous thing that really only covered my torso with a sheer fabric. I walked over to Eric. He grabbed me and kissed me. He would have continued, but I slapped him away.

I took off his clothing and then knelt in front of him. I kissed him _there_ with a peck of the lips and then again with a series of open mouth kisses. I looked up at him, "Tell me what you like?" I was on a mission and went to work. I didn't understand why women didn't like this. Eric loved it and I was the one to make him feel that way; what was there not to like? I learned a lot during that time with him and I fully expected to put my new found knowledge and skills to work again in the near future.

By the time I was done with Eric, he was trembling from restraining himself. I guess I did alright by him. Eric said that I did more than "alright," in fact he said that I was "magnificent" but I knew that he was being kind since it was the first time that I'd done that kind of thing really. When I was done with Eric, he pounced on me and I had to hold on for dear life! I loved every minute of it.

The following morning I went down to the buffet for breakfast. I was hoping to run into Barry again. Instead, I met up with Hugo. He said that Isabel would want to know that the human companions were satisfied with the accommodations. I told him that they were beyond my expectations. Hugo was glad to hear it, told me that he needed to check up on some other human business since he was a lawyer and that he'd see me later. I hadn't expected to see him later since Eric and I were due to leave, but whatever.

I ate my meal and then made my way back to the room. I opened my purse to dig out the key card and found a note inside. I took a good look at the note once I was inside the room.

The note was written on paper from the hotel and folded into thirds. The inside revealed a note from Eric. The note explained that the vampires really needed my help. Since the room was bugged, he wrote this note. In case I was wondering, he didn't want to destroy the bug because then people would know that we were on to them. He didn't much care for it, but felt that I could help and had to admit that I wasn't in much danger. After all, we'd be going to a public place during the day, I'd have an escort, and both of us going in were human. If something should go amiss, Isabel would know because Hugo has had her blood.

Not that I expected anything to happen but it was reassuring to know that Hugo and I both had a connection to a vampire. I looked at the time and realized that I needed to hurry and change into my best church clothes.

Hugo picked me up near the main lobby. He said that Isabel had left him a written note too. During our drive, Hugo's thoughts were ambivalent, by the time we got to the church there was nothing left to be done about it. Whatever the thing was between Isabel and Hugo now wasn't the time for me to ask him about it. We were about to go inside.

It didn't take me long to figure out that we were in the right place. Sarah Newlin gave us a tour of most of the area, but I picked up on the fact that somehow she knew who I was even though we'd given her false names. Things went downhill after we met her husband Steve. All things being equal, I'd have trusted Vampire Bill over the shifty, smooth talking Steve Newlin anytime.

Once I'd heard enough from his head that they did in fact have a vampire hidden on the premises I made an excuse to leave. Hugo and I got up and were led to a door, but once it opened we both knew that we would have to fight our way out.

I didn't go down easily. Eric's blood was still in me so that helped me do some damage. To which the so called reverend started spewing about me being under Satan's minion's thumb, and some nonsense about a whore from Babylon. The fight didn't last long though; he had help in the form of a rather large man. The large man didn't fight me really; he tasered me instead.

When I came to I looked around but the only other captive that I could see was Hugo. I called out, "Farrell? Are you here? Please, tell me if you're here. We're here to help!" Nothing; there was no response. He was here though. Well, someone was. I could detect a vampire presence not too far away. I searched out some more and came to the conclusion that there were at least two captive vampires down here, but our abductors were somewhere above. Not sure what state the vampires were in I called out, "Help is on the way. Just hang in a little longer." I told myself that too, I needed to believe that as much as they did.

Hugo and I passed the time talking. It started out with us thinking of escape, but we didn't see how we could accomplish that just yet. He reminded me that he and Isabel shared a bond; Isabel would be able to track him when she rose. That made me feel a bit better because it reminded me that Eric would do that too; but I didn't share that with Hugo. The conversation turned a little to Eric and me. It didn't take long before I felt like he was fishing for something. I asked him about his relationship with Isabel and that's when his whole facade crumbled.

My fellow captor was really a traitor. Hugo was obsessed with Isabel and wanted to become her child so that they could be together forever. Only, Isabel had no plans on changing him; they fought about it often. Hugo decided to sway Isabel by infiltrating the Fellowship, only he hadn't expected that he'd agree with any of their principals. He still loved Isabel and was torn between doing the right thing as a human (according to his Fellowship teachings) and doing the right thing by her.

Obviously, Hugo was not going to be of any help. I thought about Barry and tried my best to let him know where I was and that I needed help. I didn't get anything back and I didn't even know if the guy was still in town but I had to give it a try.

When the giant man came into our area, Hugo told him that it was no use; I'd figured out that Hugo was the spy. The big man, Gabe, came near to us and told me that I'd burn nicely while strapped to the vampire as he met the sun. The pervert found that arousing and started to feel me up. I pushed him away, but that made him come back at me more forcefully. Hugo actually did something good and attacked Gabe, but Gabe sent him back with a loud thud.

Just when I thought that it was not going to end up well at all, I heard a boy speak. The boy told Gabe to release me. Gabe responded but the boy didn't like the answer so he grabbed Gabe and carted the man away. Gabe kicked and screamed as if his life depended on it.

Gabe's pleas for help were lessening by the second as the boy vampire came back into view. He simply told me that I should not be there.

I assured this vampire, Godfrey, that help was coming. It'd be here as soon as it was dark enough. Godfrey told me that he was never a prisoner. _So they were right, he really did abhor his own existence._

Godfrey made a case for why vampires were evil. He had done many horrible things; he'd killed countless people sometimes because he needed food and didn't care if he drained them and many times because he enjoyed watching people suffer; he'd raped many boys. Godfrey's desire for young male flesh and blood was an addiction and he knew that he ought to die because he was a danger to others.

I made a case that not all vampires were evil, him included; although I did agree that his past actions were evil. For starters, Godfrey stopped the human from raping me; an evil person would have let that happen. The vampire that I came to Texas with wasn't evil, he could have taken me against my will but he didn't. My vampire waited for me to come to him. He looked after other vampires too, that's why he came to Texas. I gave some more examples, while thinking of Eric or Pam but didn't use their names. When I was done, Godfrey conceded that perhaps not all vampires were evil, but he was. His desires were dark and consuming; he was a danger to everyone around him.

Godfrey told me that he still planned to meet the sun and I said to him that if he did, it shouldn't be with a bunch of humans looking to fulfill their own blood lust.

The last thing that Godfrey told me was that Farrell would not be a danger to me now that he'd been fed.

Only seconds later another young-ish looking vampire came into view. He looked at me and seemed surprised with what he saw; maybe he was expecting Zena the Warrior Princess. Farrell said that he'd get me out; he owed me that much and he'd take care of the still unconscious Hugo. Farrell explained that since Hugo was never in any real danger here, Isabel would not know to come look for him. I told Farrell that I had that part covered and he nodded saying, "that will make it easier to get you out without you being harmed any further."

Night must have fallen not too long ago because Farrell told me that his brothers were here. We heard all sorts of commotion above us. Farrell told me to wait while he went up top to assess things.

I next saw Eric and I didn't care that he looked like an animal bent on killing anything and everything in his way. I went to him and hugged him for all I was worth; not caring what blood splatters transferred onto me. I heard someone say something about torching the building as Eric picked me up.

I pointed to, the lucid and not moving very well, Hugo. I told Eric, "He was the traitor... Eric, he also saved me from being raped." _Of course, he didn't seem to have a problem with them wanting me to burn on a cross..._

Farrell came back down and Eric pointed to Hugo, "Stan will wish to speak with him." We left the Fellowship of the Sun Church as it went up in a blaze.

We did not go back to the hotel right away. Instead, we went to the Sheriff's home. Before proceedings of any kind started, Isabel apologized to me. I wondered how she knew of his part since I hadn't told anyone yet. Isabel told me, "Barry, the bellboy from Silent Shores Hotel sought out Stan to tell him what happened." It turned out that although Barry didn't know that Stan was a sheriff, he did recognize the vampire as very powerful among his kind. He could have gone back to the hotel, but Stan Davis was a lot less threatening than Eric Northman.

As exhausted as I was, I refused to sleep just yet. I had a feeling and I needed to know if I was right. I told Eric that I wanted to do something before I went to sleep; I wanted to go back to the church in case Godfrey showed up for sunrise. Eric didn't think that was wise, especially since he couldn't come with me. I wasn't backing down so we came to a compromise. I'd have two day walkers escort me to and from Silent Shores Hotel.

That's exactly what we did. Eric and I met the day walkers, which I later learned were werewolves, in the lobby and then we went back to the smoldering church. The wolves stayed back while I looked around and sure enough I saw Godfrey. The vampire was astonished that I'd come for him. He wanted to know how my God punished people for their sins. He liked my response that I didn't believe in a god that punishes, but I didn't think that he was very hopeful about that. The sun rose and Godfrey burned. His face showed more relief than pain and then he was gone; it hadn't taken long at all. I said a little prayer and then headed back to the hotel with the werewolves.

When I arrived at the hotel, Eric was still awake. He did not wish to go down for the day until I was back inside with him. I told him about Godfrey and then we both slept a soundless, dreamless sleep.

I didn't wake up much before Eric; I was keeping vampire hours it seemed. Stan Davis had requested our presence once again, for a sort of welcome back party for Farrell.

I finished eating my dinner à la room service, put the dome back over the plate and then brushed my teeth. By the time that I was done, Eric was up.

We had a little time so we enjoyed each other and Eric had his meal from me. When we were done Eric said, "I am disappointed in your actions of late, you could have gotten killed." His eyes set on mine, "I thought I'd made it clear that I didn't want you going into that church."

I gave him an incredulous look, "then why did you leave me a note saying that I should?"

"I wrote no such note," Eric looked at me.

If he didn't write it but I got one, then someone was good with forging his handwriting. I sprang up to look for the note. It was still in my purse. I said to him, "Right where I found it the first time," then I pulled it out and handed it to him.

Before he even opened it he said, "I have never placed a note in your purse." He looked at the note and read it; Eric was livid all over again.

Eventually we made it to the Sheriff of Area Six's home. We started with formalities first. Everyone involved shared his or her part of the story regarding last night's events. By the time that was over, Hugo and Isabel were both carted off. I didn't think that was fair; Isabel didn't know what Hugo was doing. But Eric whispered to me that she was responsible because he was her human. Things went much better for a while after that.

Then I heard some of the scariest thoughts I'd ever heard; a bunch of people were about to shoot up the place. I yelled, "Everybody get down!" The vampires were very good at taking direction, almost everyone hit was a human guest or worker; they just didn't have the same reaction time as vampires did. Although, some people were hit from a ricochet. When it stopped, Eric was on top of me; protecting me from harm.

Stan barked out some orders and the vampires went to work. Some vampires headed out to go after the attackers and others stayed inside to tend to injured nest-mates and their humans.

Eric lifted himself up and looked me over to see that I was okay and I noticed the blood seeping out of him. "Oh my god, Eric. You've been shot!"

He cupped my face, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? That has to hurt." I looked at him with concern, "Is there anything I can do?"

He raised his eyebrows, "My body will heal itself. But if you wish to help it along you can suck out the bullets. It's not necessary though, my body will do the job eventually."

"You'll heal faster if they're out?" I asked and he nodded. I said, "Well, you did get shot so that I wouldn't, what kind of girl would I be to not help you where I could?"

I took off his shirt and proceeded to suck out both bullets. The surrounding area was obviously sore, but as I sucked it was an entirely different body part that swelled. When I was done I shook my head and said, "I can't believe that you could get excited even from that."

Eric smirked, "I like it when you suck me, Sookie." Now, I was beat red. Eric then told me, "at least I didn't have to be a manipulative bastard to get you to drink my blood. I could have lied."

I scoffed and hit his arm, "You would not."

Eric wriggled his brows, "If you were not mine, I would have."

I huffed, "I'd never have fallen for it." Silently I was glad that it never went down that way, because I had to admit to myself that maybe I would have fallen for his act. But I wasn't about to let Eric know that.

Stan Davis came over to us and thanked me for saving most of his nest. The vampires remaining inside also expressed their gratitude for not having met their final death.

That night, the whole last couple of days really, had been exhausting. I really didn't remember going back to the hotel but we must've because I woke up the next day with not a whole lot of time before the flight back home.

XXX

A couple of weeks passed after the trip to Dallas and I was back in to my regular routine of working at Merlotte's and spending what time I could with Eric. I was more than happy to receive the money from having gone to Dallas; I wouldn't have to sell any of my land after all so that I could pay the taxes on the farmhouse. I did tell Eric that it was too much though, he'd tacked on more than he'd originally told me. His excuse was that I was never supposed to be in any danger; it was hazard pay. I grumbled but ended up taking it.

I saw Bill in Merlotte's fairly often and he was there with Portia Bellefleur. I wasn't sure what he got out of the deal other than sex and a free meal I supposed. But I figured that Portia had heard about the sex party thing too and was trying to get an invite. Portia wasn't the type to look for that kind of... fun but she was trying to clear her brother of suspicion of murder.

Meanwhile, Lafayette was lying low. Sam said he'd heard from him but Laffy had gotten some threats and didn't want to take any chances. I was able to read from Sheriff Dearborn that whatever information Lafayette had given them was insufficient evidence to tie anyone to murder.

The night of the big game at the high school, Merlotte's saw a lot of business before and after the game. Sam was about the only person there while the game was going and that was so the place could be ready for the onslaught of business following the home game.

Eric joined me to watch the game. The entire town showed up; we always did. I saw Tara and Benedict Talley, her fiancé that went by the nickname "Eggs"; we sat next to them. Tara and I had only gotten reacquainted this past summer, but I knew that she was engaged; we'd kept up our contact a little better since we last went to Fangtasia together. Bill was down, closer to the front with Portia; he nodded our way when he saw Eric and me. I saw my brother at some point with his friend Hoyt and their dates. I couldn't believe it when Eric said that he'd come along and there he was cheering with the rest of us. I didn't much care for the attention that he gave to the cheerleaders, but then he explained that he was imagining me in one of those skimpy little outfits; _Flatterer. _

At the end of the game everyone headed for Merlotte's. Only, Eric and I cheated; we flew. We got there before everyone so we got the best table. He knew that I'd want to socialize so we claimed a large table; Eric would just have to suffer through it.

People filtered in and a few of them joined us as expected. Tara and Eggs came over first. Eric had been under the impression that Tara and I were really close but with all of the catch up we were doing, he was confused. We told him that we were really close back when we went to the high school but we sort of lost touch after that. We were kind of able to keep tabs on one another through the gossip mill but the first that we'd really gotten together since high school was when I called her up to ask if she wanted to go to Fangtasia.

Eric was even more curious now. I told him, "Tara and I may have lost contact for a bit, but we've always had each other's back when we needed it. And she's the only one around here brave enough to do that with me." We spent a little more time talking with Eggs and Tara before Jason, Hoyt and their girls for the evening came by. I was kind of glad they did, because Eggs and Eric hadn't said much; they pretty much just watched Tara and me.

Jason and his group didn't sit with us, they just stood for a minute to say "hello" before getting their own table.

Bill and Portia came in next, I internally moaned. I was neither a Bill fan nor a Portia fan. Eric ordered him to sit with us and the two joined our group. Next, Eric let Bill know that their "business associate" in Texas was impressed with the computer networking skills. Bill thanked Eric and nodded like a good minion.

Eric smirked at Bill, "I take it you two haven't known one another for long."

Bill responded, "Portia and I met not long after I came back to Bon Temps."

Portia feigned, "He's a real sweet southern gentleman."

Eric laughed, "Bill? Bill Compton, sweet? I think the only one funnier than you is my sweet Sookie." Eric looked to Portia, "You better hope that he has good intentions for you." He looked at Bill and with his voice low enough so that only those of us at the table could hear what Eric said to him, "I know of your ploy to get to Sookie." His fangs ran down, "I warn you now, she is mine and if you ever disrespect her it will be the last thing you do."

Bill was very still except for the nod of his head to indicate that he heard and understood what he was told. I read from Eggs that he was in awe to be sitting at a table with a bad ass motherfucker, his words not mine. Tara was thinking how awesome it was that I not only finally had a man, but I had a man that stuck up for me; and he was a vampire! Portia was wondering why Bill would ever want to go out with me and then felt bad thinking that she was his second choice; not that she wanted to date him.

We went back to my place that night since I had to work the next day. Back home, I confessed to Eric that I kind of enjoyed watching Bill squirm. Eric then said that while he liked to make Bill squirm, he preferred watching _me_ squirm as he played with my body. That's exactly how we ended the night; he made me squirm like crazy before I got the release that I was looking for.

While I was at work the next day Mike Spencer came in. He'd heard about me being with a big blond vampire. We didn't talk for too long before he told me that I was invited to a party tomorrow night. He chose his words carefully, but I got it; he and his friends were inviting me to the party.

I coyly replied, "I've only partied with Eric's friends before. Would it be alright with you if I mentioned it to him? If not, I understand but I've never done that without Eric before."

Mike took that to mean that I was still pretty new to the scene, which made sense given the Bon Temps gossip that I'd only recently given up my virginity. Mike said that I could tell Eric, in fact, Eric was welcome; they'd never had a vampire guest before. Mike gave me the contact information that I'd need if I decided to come. I'd have to call the number before getting directions to the location.

The rest of the day went by as normal and I headed for Shreveport after work. Pam let me into Fangtasia. When I saw that Eric was on his throne I went up to greet him. He pulled me onto his lap but I didn't stay for long; I told him that I wanted to talk to Pam while he made women drool.

I went to Pam over at the door, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." Pam snapped her fingers and someone came to take over her spot. Then she asked me, "Would you prefer a booth, the bar or the basement?"

"I don't know, Pam." I looked at her, "Have any sex parties down there?"

Pam smiled, "Come with me."

We went into the office and then Pam teased, "Did Sookie get her first invite to an orgy?" Then she was serious, "Eric told me about the sex parties in Bon Temps... don't get your panties in a bunch, he needed to let me know what was going on." I gave her an incredulous look. Pam said, "Maenads are attracted to orgies, bars, pretty much any place where humans overindulge; the only way to get rid of a maenad is to appease it. If it's still in Area Five, it may come to the party."

I deflated a little, "I was going to ask you about what to do at one without actually doing anything. My friend still hasn't returned home because he's been getting threats, and we know the threats are real 'cause they killed his cousin. I've got to find out who did it."

"If Eric let's you go at all, he'll insist on going with you." Pam looked me over, "it's a shame that you're not really interested in such parties. You'd be very popular."

Eric sauntered in, "Am I interrupting anything ladies?"

Pam answered, "Sookie here has been invited to an orgy."

I sat up straight, "I'm sure they're the same people that Lafayette was with and I bet they know something about the death threats against him and who killed his cousin."

Eric wasn't keen on the idea but understood that I really wanted to help a friend. We talked back and forth and then Eric said that if I was going, he was also. I told him that I knew that wouldn't be a problem; Mike Spencer had shown interest in him coming too.

His jaw clenched, Pam broke in "perhaps one of your old fuck buddies happened to be in the area?"

Eric replied, "From what Sookie said, they'd be thrilled to have two vampires."

I looked between them and asked, "What?"

Pam smirked, "Eric wants to help you but he does not wish to have vermin rubbing on you or watching you." My eyes went wide. Pam continued, "Every sex party is different. We do not know if couples or groups have sex for others to watch, or perhaps people go there to swap for another partner, there are many variations on the sex party.

"Oh." I hadn't thought about that. I hadn't thought at all about what I'd be doing while I was trying to _listen_ to people.

We talked for quite a long time about the sex party orgy thing. To make it look good, we may have to do things like kiss and fondle one another with others watching. I was liking the idea less and less, but I'd set my mind to it.

Eric and Pam picked me up the next night. Pam looked like cat-woman with her form fitting, barely there black outfit. Eric was a sight when his trench coat came off, he had on pink Lycra. It was a fall night so I wore slacks and a sweater (which was over a shirt and under a jacket). Pam raised her eyebrows when she saw me, "You want them to believe you've done this before?"

I retorted, "I told him that I was new to it and that I'd only come with Eric."

Eric said, "We can make it work."

Several minutes later we arrived at the large house which was surrounded by nature. It was the perfect spot for clandestine activities; there were no neighbors. The home belonged to Tom and Cleo Hardaway.

Cleo greeted us at the door. She wasn't wearing much and I could have lived longer without the image. Cleo was happy to see that my vampire came and even happier that an old "fuck friend" happened to be in the area to come join us. Cleo said that they'd never had vampires before and there wasn't any bottled blood, but she didn't see any problem with sharing.

We came inside and found people in various states of dress. I spotted Tara, Eggs and Tom she didn't see me notice her at first. I read in her mind how ashamed she was and that she couldn't believe that she'd let Eggs liked this stuff. She loved him and was trying to make the effort to please him but this made her feel awful and ashamed.

I didn't have much time to think of anything before I had to pay attention to my own little area. Someone had just groped my ass. Cleo came up behind me and started kissing Eric. _Ew_, and a wave of jealousy hit me. Mike Spencer came up behind Eric while I was sandwiched between Eric and Cleo. Something caught Cleo's attention and she left, but that spot was taken up again by Pam. Pam played her part really well with all of the attention that she gave me and Eric. When Mike's hands started to reach me from around Eric, Pam pulled me off so that we could make out on our own.

I had to admit that kissing a girl wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I didn't wish to do it again, but this wasn't going to kill me either. While Pam and I kissed one another I let her know that I was getting something off of Tom, if I could "bump into him" I would get some more. It was easier to pick things up as the night went on and the others became saturated with alcohol.

Tom was being masturbated by Eggs while Tara gave Eggs a blow job. All the while, Tom was watching Mike and Eric. Tom was thinking about Lafayette. It took a while and a few choice phrases like saying that watching Eric and Mike was "hot" (when it was anything but) and then I got what I needed.

Tom was remembering how he and the town coroner killed Trent, thinking that he was Lafayette. They'd almost canceled tonight's party because of it, but no one came snooping around so they must've been in the all clear.

By now, my jacket and sweater were off, but I was still fully dressed. Eggs had finished what he was doing and came over my way but Eric saw him coming and got to him first so that I was between Eric and Pam. With one look, I was able to tell Eric that I had the information that I needed. What I didn't have was tangible evidence.

Eric excused us saying, "Sookie is still new to our world. She is feeling a bit shy tonight. We're just going to head outside for a few minutes." He winked at them as if to tell them that he'd coax me to do more.

We went outside and stood near his car. He kissed me and I told him to get a hold of himself, we were here on a mission. Eric replied that we were being watched and should keep up appearances. Soon, I was on the hood of his car. He kissed me and groped me all over and I tried to keep my wits about me as I told him what I'd picked up. I didn't have a murder weapon though or any sort of evidence.

Then the woman from my nightmares came into view. Callisto came into the area with that ugly looking hog. She talked to Eric and was clearly surprised that I was sill among the living. Callisto was disappointed that I wasn't drunk or high, I didn't understand why though.

Someone in the house noticed Callisto and her pig because when I looked back, every human was looking our way. Tara was the only person smart enough to sense the danger she posed and so she hid herself while Callisto's back faced her direction. Pam suddenly came to stand with Eric and me so that I was between them.

Callisto went to the humans and toyed with them. She made them go mad and it hurt my head like crazy. When they screamed, I screamed. Well, I tried to. Eric put his hand over my mouth. Before it got real bad, I saw that Dean had joined us. He sat right in front of me while Eric and Pam pressed up against me and kept me from falling down from the pain I was feeling. It became unbearable and then it finally, mercifully stopped.

Callisto came back to our area, amused with me. She hadn't encountered anything like me before. She looked at Dean but didn't say anything to him. Next, she addressed the vampires saying that this was a satisfying tribute. Then she left and I collapsed into Eric's arms.

Eric called for someone to come and help him and Pam clean up the mess. Pam found Tara as she began the clean-up. Tara was still alive, but terrified beyond belief. Tara was the only other human still alive; Callisto had killed everyone else. Bill showed and helped to clean the mess as ordered.

Once the building had been set on fire we left the area. Eric glamoured Tara to forget the whole scene and then had Bill take her home.

I was pissed and depressed. The maenad killed a lot of human beings tonight, including the only humans that knew who killed Lafayette's cousin. Eric soothed me and then he told me that Bill had found evidence of the murder in the back of a car trunk while they were cleaning up. The vampires left that evidence since it was for a crime that they'd had no part in.

Soon, the authorities should be able to put the pieces together and soon my friend would be able to come back home without fearing for his life. It was hard to believe that people could do such horrible things. People could be monsters too.

I was tired but couldn't get out of my clothes and into a nice hot shower fast enough. Eric assisted me in the shower and then held me as I drifted asleep.

The next day I didn't go out because even I could see a change in my appearance. I hadn't planned on having Eric's blood, but I did when I inadvertently bit him. From what I could see in the mirror and my heightened energy level, I thought that I might have taken too much. Eric had said that he'd tell me when I'd taken too much, but last night wasn't planned. I hoped that I hadn't crossed that line.

I talked to Eric about it the next day and he allayed my fears. I wasn't turning into a vampire slave and I wasn't turning into a vampire. He did tell me that those things could still happen though, so he recommended that I not take any more of his blood for a while.

Once that talk was over I was able to relax a lot more. I was able to fully enjoy being with Eric at night, knowing that all was right once again. Lafayette was on his way back into town and there were no more murderers loose in Bon Temps. My life had had its share of crap; it could only get better from here.

_So what did you think? I left the Maenad, Godfrey and such pretty much unchanged; the main differences being in Sookie and Eric's reactions. I did that because this universe made Sookie accept Eric much earlier in her life, but that acceptance had no bearing on the events in Dallas, the Maenad coming into the area or even Lafayette taking part in an orgy_.


	3. Chaperone

_Hi, I really have not forgotten you all. I've been away because my back has been giving me hell again. For a couple of months I could not sit at all and could barely stand. I had an MRI in September and my back is messed up every which way. It's still hurting and some of the problems with my back will never go away but since my second epidural, I can move around a little more._

_Enough with the downer crap. You're here to read about vampires, werewolves and fairies -oh my!_

_**Reminder: **Charlaine Harris is the creator of Sookie's world. I'm just playing with it._

_

* * *

_

(3) Chaperone

Things quieted down quite a bit as winter came closer. I missed and loved my sun bathing, but I loved long nights with Eric more. The movie rental shop had a tanning bed, so I could at least keep a tan throughout winter even if it was from artificial means. Since winter was coming on, I wore the cold weather waitress outfit; black slacks with a white, long sleeve shirt that had the Merlotte's logo on it, along with black sneakers.

I was having a lousy day when I headed off to work. I had thought that I'd have a little money left in my savings account after paying my taxes and taking care of a relatively small home project. The small home improvement was completed first with some of that money; I had been saving up for it, so having the Dallas funds just helped me push it ahead a bit. Then, the taxes took most of the money that I had earned in Dallas. After that, my car picked this time in my life to need a new carburetor; which I had fixed yesterday and finished off the last of what I was hoping to hold on to. Had I realized that I was going to have that expense, I would not have had the back porch screened in. _Although, it really did cut down on the number of moths and mosquitoes that made it into the house and protected the washer and drier form the elements._

I didn't say anything to Eric about those problems, because I was afraid of what he might do. I knew that he had the money to pay for that stuff, but I was not looking for handouts. Nor would I have been able to afford any contractor or repair person that he would have hired. Eric was very observant though; he noticed the sudden appearance of screening around the porch and the new screen door, as well as the change in how the car ran. I did what I could if I knew how; or had it done if I didn't know how and could afford it. I simply got it done without whining to Eric for help.

I figured that with my luck, and the predictions for this winter, I'd end up using most of what was left of my money cleaning up after an ice storm or some such thing. The only problem was that the money was already gone. Owning a house was expensive; I didn't appreciate just how well Gran managed when she was here.

Simply because I was in the mood to be in a foul state of mind; I drove by Belle Rive as I headed for work. Belle Rive was the Bellefleur mansion that Andy, Portia and their grandmother Caroline Holiday Bellefleur all lived in. It had fallen into disrepair since the family no longer had the money that it once did. Only, now they had money once again. Rumor had it that some distant relative in Europe had died and left a bunch of money to Caroline Bellefleur and her descendants. I knew it wasn't very christianly, but I couldn't help but feel that they didn't deserve it.

My drive-by confirmed the rumors; Belle Rive was having a lot of work done. There were trucks and vans from several contractors working both inside and outside the house. Soon, the mansion would be restored and would look the way that it once did.

I was feeling a bit jealous and thought of why no one seemed to know who the mysterious benefactor was. A few thoughts filtered through my brain that made me feel a little better; _the hoity toity Bellefleur's were related to a career criminal who'd earned his money in every dishonest way possible. No, they were related to someone who was openly pro-vampire rights so they didn't want the town to know. Even better, the benefactor was a finally deceased vampire! _That last thought made me giggle; they'd all have a shit fit if they thought that any ancestor of theirs was a vampire.

My imaginings didn't help lift my mood for too long. The Bellefleurs' might not have had to worry about money any longer, but I did. Every penny I'd earned in Dallas was gone, as was the little extra that I'd saved up before that. I was all too aware of how much I needed my job when I finally walked inside the bar.

People came into Merlotte's for anything warm such as coffee, mulled cider, or hot chocolate. Merlotte's didn't have a cappuccino machine, so there weren't any fancy drinks of that kind. Most people that didn't drink hot drinks to warm up went for beer and liquor instead.

It was the middle of the week, but Merlotte's had a lot of business. This time of year, the sun sets early. Not many people want to hang around outside after dark, so they come to Merlotte's to extend the day and share some gossip.

One topic that came up was Bill. He hadn't been into Merlotte's in nearly two weeks. Not that he'd come every day, but he did come a few times a week to socialize. And, I think, to watch over me on Eric's orders since Eric lived all the way over in Shreveport. I hadn't thought on it much though, since Eric had been around lately and a vampire named Bubba seemed taken with me.

Bubba was a special case. The man was quick physically and had vampire senses, but he was a bit addled in the brain. Rumor had it that he'd been turned while near death from an overdose of drugs and that his turning into a vampire did not go as it should. So nowadays, the once famous musician went by the name of Bubba; saying his real, human name, could cause problems. When Bubba is happy he is a right fine gentleman. Though I was a bit worried when I heard Eric tell him that under no circumstances may he feed off of my cat! Um, yeah, Bubba preferred little furry things to feed on as opposed to humans; part of his problem in changing, I guess.

The late musician now known as Bubba did not come into the bar and grill while I worked; he was too recognizable. Bubba would follow me to work and then stay hidden in the trees that surrounded Merlotte's. He was so good at hiding that my only way of knowing that he was nearby most times was by sensing the void that my mind detected whenever a vampire was near.

Tonight, Bubba would be watching from the woods not long after I began my shift since Eric was in Shreveport. Eric knew that I didn't want to be coddled and overprotected, especially when there was no current danger, but darn if he didn't want me to have an escort all the time.

This was something else that we would fight over. Since Eric was a vampire with some influence and authority, and I was known as a vampire sympathizer to Fellowship of the Sun; there was always the possibility that I would be targeted by humans. And humans could attack during the day. At one point, Eric wanted to hire someone to follow my every movement during the day. I was able to get him to back off on that thought; until tonight apparently.

Not more than twenty minutes into my shift Alcide Herveaux entered the bar. Eric was going to have Alcide watch over me until René aka Drew was caught, but Eric caught up with the murderer first. Then, after the whole thing with Dallas and the Fellowship of the Sun, Eric wanted to hire Mr. Herveaux to be my bodyguard during the day. I made a case for why the Fellowship would not come after me and in the end it was decided that as long as there was no apparent danger from humans Eric would not force the issue. So it was a bit of a surprise to see who Lafayette was scoping out when he commented, "Either that there man candy is straight or taken, 'cause hotness like that just don't come lookin' for the Laffy."

I turned to see the patron whom Lafayette described. My mental shields were up while I was working, or I would have noticed his mental signature right away; his was kind of like Sam's brain pattern. Eric told me that Mr. Herveaux is a werewolf. I guessed if anyone was, he would fit the mold well enough. The guy was huge like a football player; all muscle. And he had lots of gorgeous hair on top of that head that was so high up. I could not say much for his personality though, as we'd only met once before. I walked over to the werewolf and inquired, "Can I get you anything Mr. Herveaux?"

The werewolf replied, "It is a pleasure to see you again Ms. Stackhouse... Alcide, please. And a cola."

I responded, "One cola it is. And please, call me Sookie. "Ms. Stackhouse" was my grandmother. I'll be right back with your cola." His drink request was filled and I returned to the table. "Would you like anything else? I can give you a few more minutes to look at the menu if you'd like."

Alcide said, "I hear that the Burgers Lafayette are the best burgers in the area, so I've got to try them."

I finished writing down the order and then tended to my other tables while Alcide's food cooked. When his order was up, I took up the plate and sat it on the table in front of him. "You drove from Shreveport just to try Burgers Lafayette?"

Alcide responded, "I have met with some people that live out this way and they have mentioned the burgers."

"And Eric has nothing to do with your being here?"

"He mentioned that you highly recommend them."

I gave him a stare. "Did he mention that today was a good day to try them too?"

"He did." Alcide saw my expression and indicated that I was welcome to sit with him if I wished.

I did a quick check of my tables before sitting at the table with him; then spoke, "So what's this all about?"

Alcide shrugged, "The vampire wants me to watch you during the day." I gave him my best, "tell me something that I don't know" look. My guard told me, "He didn't tell me much which likely means that it involves more vampires and not any of my people. First, my people do not know who you are. Second, the vampire would have been more..." He searched for the words that he would use and settled, "I'm sure you have noticed that we're not exactly friends. If any of my people were involved in some plot against you..."

I already knew that Eric was not overly fond of Alcide. Vampires and werewolves tended to have love hate relationships; often with the emphasis on the latter. I also knew, from conversations with Eric, that this particular werewolf was deemed more trustworthy than most. Not that Eric would trust his undead life to the guy, but he didn't feel that Alcide would share information that would get a human killed even if that human was a vampire sympathizer. I still felt that there was more to the Eric/Alcide, vampire/werewolf dynamic than I was aware but at least I wasn't totally blind thinking that they were best buds. Then again, I could read Alcide's emotional state pretty well even if his head was a red snarl; difficult to read. So I knew some of the reasons for Eric choosing Alcide, but that didn't tell me anything from the other side. I inquired, "I know you two don't reckon well with each other. Why do you work for him?"

"I don't. I am repaying a debt." As he said this his jumble of emotions was a bit odd. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he wanted this gig to be a regular thing. Next he added, "Too bad I didn't meet you first; vampires are notorious for their currency of "favors"."

"Tell me about it." I looked at him. "The night I met him, Eric did a favor for me that I didn't ask for."

"So you already know how it is." Alcide looked apologetic.

Before he could say more I interrupted, "It's not like that, really. I better tend to my other tables. Don't feel bad for me because I'm with a vampire; I chose him."

I walked off to tend to my other patrons and believe I did fairly well even if I was a bit off my game; I was thinking about all that I'd learned from the werewolf both verbally and non-verbally. He clearly thought that I was hot, something about me working here confused him; _maybe he thought that a vampire's human wasn't supposed to work?_ He felt bad for me because I was involved with vampires; he had a dim view of them in general. He also, very clearly did not believe that I truly chose Eric based on his reaction as I left the table.

Not a whole lot of time passed before Sam signaled me to come over to him. I followed him over to the office where he closed the door. He looked at me for a moment as if not sure where to start. Then words came out, "what has that vampire got you involved in that you need the likes of _him_ here?" Sam had gestured toward the general area on the other side of the door; he was referring to Alcide.

I was irritated. "I don't know what your problem is with Alcide and at the moment I don't care, it's not my problem. That is for you to deal with, not me. As for why he's here; I couldn't tell you. Something must be up, I'll ask Eric when I we talk next."

Sam indicated the general location of Alcide once more. "Do you know what he is?"

"Yes, Sam, I do." I looked at him and set him straight, "I don't care if he is a werewolf. And I don't see why someone with so much in common with him should be bothered by it."

My boss was frustrated, he informed me, "Werewolves are nothing like Shifters; they are more like vampires with how they use and discard humans. Werewolves are evil, vicious, predators Sookie."

"I don't know about all werewolves, 'cause I've only met the one so far but I don't have a problem with him." I looked at Sam and said, "If he was plotting something evil, I'd know." Sam looked at me and I explained. "I can read him about the same as I can you; I don't know his exact thoughts but I know what he's feeling. Sam, what he is feeling does not fit in with your description of an evil werewolf."

"I just can't help but think that you're going to get hurt or worse..." He didn't finish, I knew that he thought I was in constant danger so long as Eric was in my life. I think he kept expecting that Eric would drain me dry. Sam might have been misguided, but he was my closest friend for years and he was trying to still look out for me. I gave him a hug and tried to let him know that I would be fine when I heard Sam finish the thought in his head, "_all because I didn't say something sooner. I should be the one..." _I broke off the hug and quickly left the office to resume working.

I hurried to my neglected tables to set things straight and settled back to a more comfortable pace once that was done. My shift was not even half over when Eric walked into the building.

The vampire watched me as I dropped off some food at one table and took an order from another. Then, his eyes followed me as I walked toward him. I gave him a kiss "hello" which I was certain was chaster than he'd have liked, but I was working and we were in public. After our brief greeting, I dropped my order off at the hatch and picked up one that was ready. By the time I turned around, Eric was sitting opposite Alcide.

Naturally, Merlotte's had an influx of people and I was not able to speak with Eric and Alcide for more than a few seconds let alone eavesdrop. I grew more worried when I saw Sam join them for several minutes despite that he too was harried from the influx of customers.

At the end of the night, the place was much messier than normal since we were too busy to clean as closing neared. It took me much longer than normal to prep my station for tomorrow and have my tables ready for Terry to come and clean later in the morning.

Since Alcide hadn't left, I figured we were going to all have a powwow once all the human workers were gone; except for me of course. Not thirty seconds after the last waitress started up her car outside, Eric called a meeting as if he owned the place. That didn't sit too well with Sam but he let it slide.

As if speaking to someone in the room, Eric simply said "Bubba" and the once handsome singer came inside from a back door. Looking at him now, one can see that he was once a real looker. The problem is whatever went on with him at the end of his life distorted his natural features. Not that he's bad looking now, but when he was in his prime he was so much more attractive.

The former singer greeted me with his usual, "Ms. Sookie." Then he turned his attention to Eric after greeting the dual natured beings more civilly than Eric ever has. Sam and Alcide were both shocked. Whether it was from seeing the undead singing sensation in the flesh, or that his southern manners extended to them even now, I'll never now; maybe it was both.

Eric commanded Bubba to tell us what happened earlier this evening. Without me knowing it, a werewolf tried gaining access to my home tonight. The werewolf was taken care of, aka killed, and then Bubba reported it while he scoured my land for more incursions.

The vampire next told us, "I found his vehicle. The license plates were Mississippi. He had rope, duct tape and gags. Based on that and the chloroform found on his body, I do believe that he'd intended to take you hostage, Miss Sookie."

Okay, now I was confused and angry. I should have been scared, but that feeling would likely penetrate latter. I asked, "Why would a werewolf want to kidnap me? Alcide is the only one that knows me!" All eyes turn toward him for a moment. I cry out in frustration, "Ugh! I know Alcide didn't betray me. I might not read his thoughts clearly, but I can read his emotions." I think for a moment and then I'm almost afraid to ask. _Perhaps he got drunk with some buddies and let information about me slip._ I don't want to accuse him of anything, but I need to know. My mouth starts to open, but I'm cut off abruptly.

"I believe the person to blame here is William Compton." I waited to hear more from Eric. Eric explained, "Compton is in Mississippi. I know not where in the state, but I have scouts out looking."

Bill Compton was trying to kidnap me? With disbelief I shared, "I can't believe that he is so obsessed with me."

Eric practically snarled, "He is obsessed with you, yes. But he wouldn't want you to come to harm. The queen would eat him alive; what I left of him anyway. Compton may have been tortured to learn of the queen's plan. If so, he may have betrayed you that way. Compton is a young vampire and I doubt that he has staying power against many of the methods employed."

My eyes go wide; I could have who-knows-what kind of supernatural creatures coming after me. I looked at Eric, "Mississippi? What makes you think he's there?"

Eric told me, "He was tracked to that state." He answered my next question before I could voice it, "Some areas are protected. For example, he could be staying in a human residence; a vampire would need an invitation. I suspect his location, and I will be leaving tomorrow shortly after sunset to investigate on my own." He looked at me, "We do not know for certain what information about you has been given. Alcide will watch over you while I'm gone, Bubba too."

I shake my head, thinking. The would-be kidnapper had my description; small and blond, and the general location of my home; across the cemetery from Bill's. They probably don't know what I look like; I'm not the only short blond in town. I say to Eric, "I can help you. I'm human; I can go places that you can't."

In a chorus all the males answer back, "No."

My eyes narrowed. "Eric, that werewolf had my name and address. I won't just sit at home, like bait, while more come for me."

Eric looked at me, "That is why I came here. They will keep you safe until I can return."

I held my ground, "What if more come and then they're outnumbered? How many can they handle at a time? If wolves keep not returning, don't you think more would come to check it out?" I hastily added, "And don't tell me that you'll be back before it gets to that, we both know that wouldn't be a guarantee. Besides, based on the information the guy had, I bet he didn't know what I look like. If even just one person comes for me and goes back with a description, they won't have to wait for me at home 'cause they'll know what to look for."

Sam offered, "You can stay with me."

Alcide added, "I've gotta place in Shreveport."

Eric growled. I looked up at him. "I'd probably be safer in Mississippi. No one there knows me. I'll be able to listen to the humans. I might find out something for you that way."

"No. I have to go and you cannot go with me." Eric looks at me with hungry, longing eyes.

I peg him with my eyes, "I cannot go with you? Or, you will not let me? 'Cause I've gotta break it to ya, humans have rights and I can do whatever I please."

The expression on his face makes my gulp reluctantly. I think he's seriously debating something and I have the feeling that he's thinking; _shall I go caveman on her? Show her not to piss off a vampire. Or, Shall I try to act that her freedom is important? Show her that I am an evolved vampire._

After some long moments Eric says to me, "You are not to reveal yourself to anyone. Not even a human is to know you where you are from. If you hear something, tell me as soon as you see me in private. Never forget that most supernaturals have far better hearing that humans. And do not, under any circumstance, go in to rescue Bill should you uncover his location. Should you locate him, leave the extraction to me."

Eric picked up a phone and dials, "Pack your things. You're going with Sookie to Mississippi. Oh and, pack some tasteful clothes too. If you are lacking, you may acquire what's needed. Sookie has a card; she'll sign for whatever it is you may _need._" He hung up and looked at Sam. "Will you need assistance finding a cook for a few days?"

Sam answered, "I'll manage."

Alcide scoffed, "A human? I have to baby-sit a human now?"

Eric snarled, "You'll do what I ask if you want your marker cleared."

"Hey!" I screeched at Alcide. I'm not sure what else to say to that _human_ comment. I might not be a normal human, but I am human. I inquired of Eric, "Did you just call Lafayette?"

Eric answered with an even tone, "You'll not be traveling alone with him." Eric glared at Alcide.

My hand flew to my mouth in astonishment. "Eric! I'm with you and I only want you. Alcide knows that too. We hardly need a chaperone. Wait, why exactly would we need a chaperone? Aren't _we_ going together?"

Eric's hand gently caressed my locks, "I will not risk it." He told me, "I will not be going to Mississippi as a Sheriff of Louisiana. If I did, it could be interpreted as a threat. Should I become exposed, I can deal with it. But I don't want them coming after you because they saw us together."

The next morning, I woke up and realized that I'd need to do something about the mail, my plants and my cat while I was away. I'd call Jason, but he's only good with certain things, household chores ain't one of them. We'd have stayed in Sam's trailer, but Eric was opposed. Alcide's place was also a "no." Lafayette's would have been fine, if there were more space. But no, we're a short distance from Bon Temps in the only hotel remotely nearby.

Eric packed a bag for me back at my place and brought it to the hotel while I was sleeping. He left a note on top of the bag.

_Sookie,_

_Inside you should find clothing and toiletry items needed for a few days. You will need some elegant wear, use the black card with your name on it for your gowns and anything that you need. I have told Lafayette, that you will sign for whatever items he may be in need of as well._

_Do not worry about your home. The structure will be looked after, plants tended. I arranged to have your mail held for a week as I would prefer that your doors remain secure and only a vampire has a key. The hold on mail delivery will take affect beginning tomorrow; Sam will pick it up for you today._

_Above all, be careful. I will be most displeased should anything befall you._

_Yours,_

_Eric_

The rest of my day was relatively boring. Eric didn't want me and Laffy to get up and leave Merlotte's starting on the same day as it'd be too easy to connect. So, Alcide and I waited for Lafayette to finish working before he "got sick."

Although Sam was supposed to stay with us as chaperone until Laffy got off, he only stayed with us for a little bit longer than his usual lunch break. When he stopped by, Sam brought some food for us and dropped off my mail. There was a slip of paper saying that I needed to sign for a package; I could go to the post office to claim it or I could sign for it the next day. _Now how would that work since delivery is being suspended starting tomorrow?_

I say to Alcide, "Do you think we could drop by the post office before we head out? It's not like we told everyone that I was leaving early in the morning or anything." I waved my notice in my hand. I have no idea what it is, but I wanted to know before Laffy showed and we had to depart.

Alcide and I hopped into his supped up Dodge Ram and headed for the post office. I'd known the employee for some time now, but she's a stickler for rules. I got my package only after I produced my license for her to look at (I _know_ she read my weight on the card because I heard her thoughts on that) and then sign. The rectangular box wasn't huge; in fact it was rather small, about the size of some hard cover books.

Once back inside the truck, I pulled on a tab to open it and found three items inside; a CD inside a jewel case, a short letter, and a silver box with outlet like surfaces on it. I pulled out the letter and left the rest inside.

_Ms. Stackhouse,_

_I know that I am the last vampire with whom you wish to hear from and I offer my most sincere apologies. I really only wanted to protect you._

_Inside the package are a hard drive and a back-up disk of some importance. I have told no one that I sent them to you; no one is to be trusted. If Eric should prove dishonorable and you cannot extricate yourself any other way, get him to exchange your release for my work. I'd rather him not have control of it, but some sacrifices are worthwhile. _

The last sentence was crossed out, but I could still read it. I kept reading:

_If, somehow, it gets out that this in your possession, give it to Eric immediately._

It looked like he wanted to write something else, but was in a hurry or got interrupted. It ended with a formal closing, his name and title.

Alcide had glanced over while I was reading. I didn't know for sure if he saw the contents of the package or not as he asked, "Anything important?"

I honestly answered, "Maybe." It must be important to some people and not just vampire Bill. I felt his curiosity. My mail is none of Alcide's business, but saying that or acting that way would have made it seem more important.

Alcide asked, "I thought I saw a hard drive when you opened that up; any chance that has to do with what is going on?"

I told him, "I don't see how." Then I think; _if people are coming after me because Vampire Bill had to involve me in his vampire crap I'm gonna give him a what for if I ever see the idiot again. _Next, I misdirect him with the truth. "My cousin Hadly disappeared a few years ago. I've always wondered where she was and if she was okay." I tacked on, "Not that we were close when she vanished. But, we used to be." I sighed.

The wolf appeared to have taken the bait. He seemed to think that my items were from, or at least regarding, my cousin. He tentatively asked me, "Was she kidnapped?"

I informed him, "If she was, they were some determined 'nappers." He glanced sideways and I explained, "She vanished right out of rehab."

He guessed, "But now you know what happened when she left."

Not a word more is said on the subject. I didn't know the werewolf well enough to trust him with everything and the fewer people that knew the better. I felt bad, lying to him like this, but it was what it was. I let him believe that I now had the answers I'd been wanting for all this time.

We went back to the hotel and by the time we were packed our travel mate had joined us. Lafayette scowled when he was sent to the back seat full of tools. "Ain't you people supposed to be keepin' these here things in the bed of the truck?"

Alcide was not bothered at all, "Bigger equipment gets hauled in the back. Small stuff that can fly out stays inside the cab. I will not make the lady sit back there and you will not be driving. So get comfortable."

I turn to Laffy. "We'll take turns."

Alcide said nothing, but his actions said it all. The trip was long; we had to stop for gas twice to get Jackson. The first stop wasn't too long after we left but Laffy and I changed seats anyway. Not even ten minutes later, Alcide had us stop at a diner for dinner. Laffy and I switched again and I fell asleep while we were on the road. I woke once more when Alcide stopped to get more gas. Laffy and I changed seats, but less than twenty minutes later we were eating breakfast at a Cracker Barrel. For all the hours we spent on the road, I don't think Lafayette spent more than forty minutes in the more spacious part of the truck.

Once we arrived in Jackson, we headed for an apartment building with a garage. We passed a booth with a security guard on duty and parked. Alcide told us that he was on the fifth floor and that each floor had four apartments.

He told us that it's normally pretty quiet here. One set of his neighbors are only here while on vacation during the warmer months, another apartment has an elderly lady with her helper, the next is empty (last he knew, he hadn't been here in a while), and his was the last one in the hall.

The apartment appeared spacious with a large dinning/living room area. The kitchen didn't have any full walls which made the place seem even larger. Alcide explained that he'd offer me the larger room but it's the only one of the two bedrooms that had a phone and that he had business calls to tend to. Alcide told Lafayette that he could sleep on the sofa which would pull out into a bed.

After a brief introduction to the apartment we were all ready to sleep. I wouldn't need much since I did sleep in the truck, but I hadn't slept well; neither had Laffy. And Alcide hadn't slept at all.

Alcide gave us some information about later today and said that he might not be here when we woke. He strongly suggested that Lafayette tone down his... whatever you call that aura he created by dressing and swaggering the way he normally did. Then, Alcide dropped a small bomb by saying that his sister Janice thought that I was his new girlfriend. After a stare down, Alcide told me that his sister didn't know just how bad things had gotten with their father. Also, if she believed our cover story others would too.

When my head hit the pillow I wondered how we'd explain having a third with us all of the time. But I was too tired for that thought to keep me up.

When I did wake, Lafayette was up and moving about. I found the key that Alcide had left for me and then Laffy and I headed out for the day.

We got a few things done. The first was filling our stomachs. We'd found a diner just down the block. Next, we went to a boutique and were recommended some new threads by the shifter that worked there. Alcide had called and explained that he was taking me out to Club Dead. He'd also said that the luggage with my gowns got lost, so I needed something quick. The clerk seemed to think it odd that I was with this human, but said nothing other than recommending to him some outfits if he really wished to get around in these parts. She explained, not too subtly, that the gays around these parts were snobs and very well dressed. The gay vampires were always well dressed, so unless he wanted to attract the living only perhaps he should keep dressing like he walked straight out from a nineteen eighties, Elton John video and try another town. Lafayette took those as fighting words and looked at her stuff. What she recommended was masculine and sleek, but designed well enough that one could appreciate the manly physique underneath. Lafayette looked good in the outfits he tried on and if did swing my way, I'd be in trouble... if I hadn't met Eric. The clerk raised a brow when I used my black card to pay for Laffy's items as well as my own. I didn't say anything. Finally, we made it to the hair salon.

Within minutes, I was Janice Phillip's new best friend. Janice was just so grateful that her big brother was dating someone again. His last girlfriend was a pill. While she spoke, I couldn't help but look around. Lafayette noticed and when Janice paused in her diatribe against Debbie, Alcide's ex, he asked me if I had my heart set on anything.

I said "no. I didn't really know what to expect." Laffy and Janice both had owl eyes. I sheepishly informed them, "I don't have much experience with… I went with Gran a couple of times while she had her hair worked on."

"Sook, are you saying you ain't never really been to a salon?" Laffy was more than a little surprised. I guessed I was the only female that didn't do all that girly stuff.

More defensively than I intended I shared, "I had a trim once."

Janice said to me, "Well then let me give you a proper introduction." She asked, "Do you have your dress?"

I held up a garment bag, "Just picked one out."

Janice asked to see and strongly approved. With all of her excitement she announced that I'd get "the works." I felt a bit awkward as I really didn't have any money and I didn't consider the stuff necessary; so I could neither afford it myself nor could I justify making Eric pay for it. And, contrary to her belief, I was not Alcide's girlfriend. I really couldn't afford this, but I'd find a way to pay for it when the credit bill came in. I told Janice that I'd pay, but she wouldn't hear of it. She told me that it was her "thank you" for helping her brother forget the bitch of his past. Now I felt worse; she was thanking me for being the girlfriend that I wasn't.

Along the way the beautician admonished my "brother" for not taking me along with him to the salon when he went as he'd obviously been before. During the conversation we learned that she believed him to have been adopted into my family and that appearances were important to our family; god forbid I be seen coming out of a man's home with no chaperone. I read from her mind that she admired me for not having had sex yet, while also believing that I was missing out on something good. Now she thought that if she could just pry my brother off long enough, Alcide might get into my pants. _That_ would surely cure him of his obsession with the bitch and Janice was certain that he'd be good to me. Now she thought about how great it would be for him and me to give her a niece or nephew to play with her child. Janice thought I'd be a great sister-in-law. I wouldn't have the heart to tell her I was already taken, not that I could anyway. Janice spoke with me and Lafayette every chance she got, while three people worked on me. In here, I was just as important as everyone else. It was really nice when I wasn't feeling guilty.

Not long before leaving I felt a strong emotion from a wealthy lady in the salon. I looked in a mirror and saw her pocket the pair of earrings that Janice had taken off not long before.

I smiled at Lafayette and said, "You know I think that lady there got a little something on her jacket." The waitresses did this kind of thing all the time at Merlotte's; Lafayette had seen it enough to know what was going on.

He turned on the southern charm and got the woman to take off her jacket so that he could clean it. Once behind a sort of barrier, I joined him and found the pilfered earrings. I put the jewelry in my pocket and then made like I was washing my own hands as Laffy returned the jacket to the lady.

The woman started to leave and then realized that the earrings were not inside. She looked at us, but didn't say a word. Then, she left. Janice seemed relieved when she left then, stunned when I dug her earrings out of my pocket. Janice was upset with herself for having left them in the woman's grasp; the woman had to that before and Janice knew better. Alcide's sister thanks me and gave Laffy and me each a big hug; the earrings were of great sentimental value.

On our way out I was happy to have done something for Janice in exchange for all she did for me today. And, I felt more than a little guilty about misleading her. If only life could be simple.

Laffy and I made our way back to the apartment. It was near dark and the temperature was dropping off. We tried warming up by not sitting still right away and putting away the items from the boutique after showing them off again. Then, I took a blanket off of my bed and huddled in it. After a bit, Laffy and I decided that something was not right with Alcide's thermostat; we shouldn't both be so cold.

Laffy and I were snuggled together watching the tube when Alcide came home. We spoke about our day for a few minutes and then started talking about tonight. Like it or not, Laffy wouldn't be able to chaperone while we were in Club Dead. Vampires only allow their people to bring in one human at a time. Nonetheless, all three of us got ready for the evening.

It took me roughly an hour. I was worried about messing up my hairdo while putting the dress on. Or, ruining my nice new manicure.

When I came out, both men were dressed. Lafayette and Alcide were talking while Alcide poured some cola into a glass. Laffy's back was to me, but Alcide looked up when I came in. Suddenly, Alcide's aim was off and he was pouring cola straight onto the floor.

"Now that kind of reaction is why one badass vampire wants my gay ass here with the two of you." Lafayette turned around, "Damn girl! Now I know that damned vamp ain't gonna want you out with him lookin' like that."

"Too bad." I sighed, "Besides, even if we were inclined to do something, which we're not..." Alcide made his head move to agree with my statement and I continued, "It'd be in a cozy apartment. Think about it Lafayette. We're leaving the apartment, the diner and the club will have people."

We left for the night after more pleasantries were exchanged. All of us looked good tonight.

Diner at the Mayflower was good. Alcide told Laffy about some nearby places of entertainment, unless he wanted to kick back at the apartment. And no, Laffy was not to bring anyone back to the apartment; they could go somewhere else.

Not long after dinner, Alcide and I entered an establishment with a rather creepy feeling. _That,_ and a ghost for a valet. Watching a driver-less truck take off was disturbing. Once inside, the feeling of dread that I'd felt outside the club, lifted.

I looked around the club. There was a small stage and in front of that a small dance floor. The bar was to the right of the dancing area. The bar itself was in the middle of the room and looked rather ordinary. I half expected to hear the _Cheers_ theme song cut in. As we headed for a table, I looked at the signs posted regarding feeding on premises and the like. By the time we were at a table, I looked at what others were wearing. Vampires and vampires' dates were dressed elegantly; I was about on par with them tonight. The breathing supernaturals were more of a dress-casual group.

I knew from having spoken with Janice that Debbie pelt would be here tonight. She was rather easy to spot and not because of her looks. Debbie wasn't ugly, but her demeanor was. It just pissed me off. Alcide was a nice guy and she was acting like a jackass. As I took my first sip of a champagne cocktail (yum, I'd be wanting more of them) I decided to act more date-like. Alcide was caught off guard at first, but then caught on to what I was doing.

Not long after I started fondling his hair, Debbie Pelt came over spewing venom. She practically exploded when we had her convinced that we'd slept together (why should she care anyway, she was engaged to another man). She eventually left us alone and sulked back to her bachelorette party. I would have to watch my back with her around.

With an unexpected grace, Alcide asked me to dance. I loved to dance and loved it even more when I had a partner that could dance too. Let me tell you, Alcide knew how to move. His suggestion paid off better than expected; while we danced I caught enough of a conversation between a short vampire and his human to know that I should listen to the human's thoughts.

Instantly, I knew that they had Vampire Bill and that Bill was being tortured. I got all kinds of information, but not what I needed. I still didn't know where he was being kept.

A few songs passed and Alcide needed a rest room break. I sat at the bar near the captors and took in as much information as I could. I was so intent on that, that I hadn't noticed the werewolf approach. It wasn't Alcide. This new guy, dressed up in leathers like he was in a biker gang and his buddies, insisted that I join. But I refused. I remained as civil as I could until he grabbed me and his fingers started gouging me. That's when I started to use what Jason taught me, I went for his instep but that did nothing. He jerked when I tried to go for his family jewels. But I didn't get to them because his thighs were too thick. It was at this point that the doorman slash goblin, Mr. Hob joined the scene and then tossed the wolf outside.

Next thing I knew, the biker's buddies were taking exception to him being tossed out like the trash that he was. I took off my heels while assessing the group that began to surround as Alcide came back out from the privy (now doesn't that have a less vulgar ring to it? I sure do like my Word-a-Day Calendar.). I saw the bartender pull out a bat and I took it off of the bar quickly. Next, I picked my target and pulled to mind all that Jason had taught me; I needed to go for soft spots and joints.

I think that I was high on the rush or something, 'cause I'm not a violent person by nature yet I felt disappointment along with relief when the small vampire came into view and broke it up.

The little undead guy made the Weres apologize before they left then introduced himself as Russell Edgington. I was quite happy to be practiced with schooling my features; according to what Eric told me, Edgington was the King here. The royal didn't introduce himself as such so I did my best to pretend that he was a 'regular ol' vampire.'

Alcide and I left shortly after Edgington licked the blood from my shoulder. That was far too intimate for my taste, but I knew enough vampire etiquette to know how I should react. Not to mention that Alcide and I had been outnumbered and Edgington's interference insured that we both came out alive and relatively unharmed.

Laffy was back and made a pointed look at a clock. I snorted; _Lafayette, mother hen_. He told us, "I done been back here fo' o'er three hours without the two of yous." He looked at Alcide, "I don't know what yous is an' I don't want to know. But I'm human and I don't need no vampire gettin' up in my grill 'cause y'all came back before me and was alone together."

Alcide responded, "I wouldn't wish to set you in his sights. Gotta cell?" Laffy nodded in response. Alcide told him, "Gimme the number and next time we'll coordinate a return." That's what they did as I moved into the bathroom in the hall to wash and get ready for bed.

I was sleeping nicely when a sound woke me. After a moment I recalled that I was on the fifth floor of an apartment building. The noise came again, a tap at the window and I shrieked. I opened the curtain to see. Eric was floating outside of the window. I just started giving him a lecture on scaring the piss out of me when Laffy and Alcide showed up at the door.

Eric smiled, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I looked at him, "I would if I was in my house, but I'm not. I'm not the kind of person to invite people into to a home that isn't mine. Even if I do love you, that just wouldn't be right."

I turned to ask Alcide. Before I opened my mouth he asked about sending and rescinding invitations. Once we were clear, he invited Eric inside.

After gliding in he demanded, "Did you find anything?"

I told him, "They have him. He's being tortured somewhere." I might not be buddies with Bill Compton but remembering what I'd seen in that human's head brought tears to my eyes.

He asked, "Where did you come upon this information?"

Alcide answered, "Josephine's."

Eric turned his gaze to Lafayette and dismissed him with, "Good night Lafayette."

Laffy turned and said, "Just for the record clubs are public places. They ain't been alone at all in this establishment."

Eric made no indication one way or another and simply repeated, "Good night." Laffy said no more before leaving the room.

We all spoke for a good bit. Eric was less than pleased that there was a blood offense and glared at Alcide. He added concern to his anger when he learned that the King himself issued an invitation for us to come back the next night. Then, we spent much time explaining what was said, and not said, with the King already.

When it came out that our cover was that of a couple, Eric was pissed. The calmer the voice, the more he seethed, so I knew when Alcide was on dangerous ground. Eric might not have been happy with me, but he loved me too much to hurt me. He didn't feel that at all with Alcide. Maintaining an eerie calm he reminded us, "She was supposed to be interviewing for a job."

Alcide countered, "Eric, I have interviewed a friend's woman before. But I've never had to take the man's girl out to restaurants and bars. I don't interview women like that. Or did you want the Jackson community to believe that Sookie was my arm candy for the night so that I would hire her?"

Eric growled, but Alcide did have a point. There was no way that Eric would want people to think that I was loose like that. Plus, Alcide has his own reputation to maintain and requiring job applicants to accompany him outside of work just wasn't his M.O.

Once all pertinent information was shared the two men locked in a silent battle of sorts. It seemed that Alcide was waiting for Eric to leave. Eric had no intention of leaving yet and wanted the werewolf to leave this part of his own den. Finally Eric requested, "I'd like some time alone with Sookie."

Clearly Alcide was anxious for him to leave and to rescind the invitation. I was kind of surprised that he hadn't rescinded it yet, but that was probably for me. I turned to Alcide, "I can let you know when he leaves."

Eric quickly amended, "I'll let you know when I'm leaving. I'll tap on your window." Alcide wasn't happy but nodded and left.

Eric smirked, "he knows better than to keep a vampire from his mate." His lips descended on mine and then our bodies pressed together.

I was already breathing hard, but I had to stop this before it kept going. "Eric!" He looked at me questioningly. I spate, "We're not in a hotel room. We're in someone's home!" I could tell from his face that he didn't understand the relevance.

Then he said, "I want him to hear you and know that I do that to you. I want him to smell my scent on you." _Uh-oh. _He added, "Never have I wanted to mark you so completely." _Sort of a nonverbal, "she's mine, don't mess with what mine." _

Sex with Eric was always incredible and as uncomfortable as I'd be the next morning if the two other occupants heard us now; the time with Eric would be well worth it. Plus, it's awful damned hard to refuse him. He's just too good at what he does. Knowing that he wanted me so badly made me feel a kind of rush. His next words took me by surprise.

"Fucking you will be all the sweeter when we can once again." He saw my shocked expression and explained, "If I take you know you'll carry my scent with you. Mississippi might not know that the scent belongs to a Louisiana sheriff, but he'll know that it is a vampire and not the canine's scent all over you."

I was half disappointed and half relieved. Okay I was majorly disappointed and only a smidge relieved. I smiled when he said that he could at least tuck me in, which he did.

Eric climbed in next to me and pulled me into him. A sudden thought came to me, "Do you think it's wise for Bubba to watch over my house? I have a pet and I'd like her to still be walking on all fours when I return. And not on undead paws. Can animals turn vampire too?"

I felt his chest rumble a bit at my silly question. Next he told me, "Bubba is not watching your home. When you are in Bon Temps he is your guard. You are not there, so he is relieved from duty right now."

"Oh." I next asked, "So who's watching the place?"

Eric told me, "Pam will come inside a couple of times each night to check on the place. She will ensure that your cat has food and water and she will water any plants as needed. I have two guards watching the area on the outside at all times. One of the day guards is a landscaper by trade and may use his vocation as a cover rather than sitting in your woods." _In other words, be prepared to see some changes to your property._ I narrowed my eyes with suspicion but smiled too.

I mused, "I hope her place isn't too far. It'd be a pain to go back and forth between my place and Shreveport each night."

Eric informed me, "If she can't make it back in time, Compton's place is available."

I worried my bottom lip. "I hate that you can't ever stay at my place. I wish I had a light tight space at the farmhouse. I know Compton isn't all that far from me, but..."

"You really want this?" He asked as I nodded my head.

I told him, "The farmhouse is over a hundred and sixty years old so I doubt that even the darkest room is truly light-tight by vampire standards. Well, I guess all the windows don't help with that." There is at least one window in every room. I was thinking aloud, "I'd thought about having someone come in to convert a room to a light tight space, but then too many people would know. That would be a problem if I had the house added to too, which by my estimates wouldn't cost as much as having a room redone. But it would through off the whole look of the house. Not that I'd really care about that if you could stay the day with me." I stopped there, realizing that I was rambling. I also felt bad because I couldn't possibly afford to make any changes or additions if I wanted to.

Eric shared, "I could create a light tight space without significantly altering your home, or including humans."

I looked up at him and beamed, "Really? Eric, that would be awesome!" I was assuming that this would be a Do-It-Yourself project. I told him, "I am pretty decent with a hammer and a screwdriver, I've got those and lots of other tools in the tool shed." I'd never had to work off credit card debt but if it was for this, I'd do it. I told him, "Just tell me what you need."

Eric smirked, "your consent. If you agree, the project might be started before we return."

My jaw dropped. He didn't plan on a DIY project; he just wasn't going to hire humans. The sheriff would probably have vampires in his retinue do the job. This would still cost a lot of money. Eric might be a bad-ass, but he is also fair. Suddenly, this job seems much more expensive without discussing any details.

Eric misreads my emotions and decides that he needs to tell me what he'd have done so that I can approve or disapprove. He tells me that my land is elevated high enough that the water table shouldn't be an issue and he can create a sort of basement with a ladder leading down to it.

After telling him that it sounded like a great plan, I swallowed hard and told him to let me know the cost. As soon as it was out of my mouth I knew that I hit a nerve with Eric. He played at teasing me, "You want only the best for you vampire, and I can only buy the best?" He kissed my head, "As you wish."

I hit him on the shoulder, "Eric. I'm serious."

"Sookie," a hand caressed my left arm, "if you truly wish to know the cost I will not hide it from you. But I will pay for the expenses."

I couldn't help it. The water works just gushed at that moment. He asked what it was about and I started spewing. "I keep trying to save up money to do something but there's always something that needs doing or fixing that costs. I thought that I'd finally started a fund to work on some projects at home after I got the check from Dallas. That money didn't last long at all. I got one project done, screening in the back porch. Then, I had to go pay taxes on the farmhouse. That alone just about took it all. As if that wasn't enough my car decided that was the time to need a part that cost too much money... I'd wanted one of my projects to be a light tight space and I..."

He put a finger to my lips to shush me. "I wish you'd tell me you had such problems, Sookie." I wanted to protest, but he kept his finger on my lips. "I know you work hard for your money, as do I. My lover wants to make a major change to her living space because she desires to spend more time with me and wishes me safe. Just knowing she wants that makes me happy. I can afford to make the changes and doing so will result in her wish coming true. I've had many years to collect my wealth." Now he was playing with me, "We both work hard, but I've been working much longer than you have."

My vampire gets a smile out of me and I tease him back, "Old man. Cradle robber."

We shifted a bit and I looked at him. He looked at me with hope in his eyes. I couldn't possibly say no. His smile when I agreed made me feel ten feet tall.

The two of us settled back into the bed. He nuzzled my neck and said he wanted to know more about my desired projects and that he'd stay until I was asleep. Since I was tired, it was easy to get him to back down on the projects. I slept like a rock in his arms once our conversation stopped.

I woke up rather late the next day. Lafayette claimed to have been awake for no more than two hours. Alcide had already left for the day and there was a note for us so we knew when to expect him back and where we could find things.

As Laffy fixed breakfast for the two of us and as I set the table, I caught some of his thoughts. Normally he's easy for me to block, but he's broadcasting a bit louder than normal at the moment. That, and I have a slight headache. I drank a slight bit more than I usually do last night. Laffy was thinking about all the clues he'd picked up on Alcide; the man didn't need much sleep, he was built like a pro athlete, the air around him seemed charged at times, his apartment was near as cold as the ice box at Merlotte's, sometimes his nose twitched like he'd seen animals do... he was certain that Alcide was not entirely human. He couldn't decide if he was crazy enough to entertain the thought of other supernatural creatures existing. Or, if perhaps it was possible that Alcide was somehow half vampire. If vampirism was a disease like the media said, perhaps one of his parents was one but he wasn't a full vampire because...

I do my best to shut myself from his brain. With my headache, it's a bit harder than it should be but I manage.

Since Laffy cooked, I cleaned after we ate. Then we spent some time amusing one another spilling gossip and talking trash. Well, he talked trash; I didn't have his flair for it.

We went outside for a bit and ended up running into Janice. She hauled me into the salon once she'd learned that Alcide and I were going back to Club Dead. She had my hair done up and then had the nail tech change my nail polish while we talked about the events of last night. Lafayette had a manicure and pedicure while I was worked on for the second day in a row; he'd finished and paid not too long before I was done. I thanked Janice profusely and she let me leave the employees a tip, but would not let me compensate her for the services.

We walked around for a bit and then returned to the apartment. Alcide arrive shortly after us. He came bearing a few bags with gifts that were obviously wrapped in the store in which they were bought. Alcide obviously had the money to spend on such frivolous services, but I got the feeling that he was one of those men that didn't know how to wrap a present. We exchanged pleasantries and then he took his gifts into the living room whereby he placed them on the coffee table.

I smelled something nasty when we first walked in and I got another whiff now. I started to say something about it when someone arrived at the door.

Janice Phillip's husband stopped by to ask Alcide for some help putting up some Christmas decorations. He clearly did not think that a man and woman should share quarters unless married, but eased up a bit when he realized that my "brother" was staying with us. Lafayette played the part of the protective macho brother and that helped a lot.

Once the brother-in-law was gone we thought of something to do to kill some time. Alcide suggested a game of Scrabble and we accepted. I shook my head when I realized that he had to un-wrap the Scrabble box that he'd originally bought for someone else. He said that he'd get his nephew another one.

The game was good. Alcide was a master strategist. My strategy was lacking since I hadn't played before but I had a good command of vocabulary. Lafayette seemed to be on par with me in terms of vocabulary. Turned out that he was an avid reader too, who knew? Laffy also told us that he'd played this game several times before. That was not hard to believe. He smoked us both. For a minute there I thought Alcide was going to accuse Laffy of cheating.

Laffy and I started to put the game pieces back inside the box while Alcide went into the kitchen. Laffy noted, "Something smells and it ain't pleasant." At least now I didn't have to worry about how I could tactfully say that to him.

Alcide told us, "I smell it. I'm trying to see if something maybe died in a cabinet or something."

I added, "I'll help you look."

Laffy chimed in, "Me too. Just tell me where you want me to put this here game first."

Alcide pointed to the closet nearby and said that anywhere on the shelf would be fine. He resumed his search and I joined him.

Our attention turned to Lafayette when he made a very strange sound. We couldn't see what he did since the door wasn't open very wide. Laffy stuttered, "Dead man, dead man."

We came over to see that there was a dead person stuffed into the closet. We discussed the pros and cons of calling the police. Lafayette did not know of the existence of werewolves, or anything other than vampires, so we skirted that little detail. He did pick up that this dead guy caused a scene in the bar last night, I was involved and now he was dead. The bar that this happened in was a vampire bar. If we called the police, someone might think Alcide killed him. There was no way anyone would suspect me or Laffy. Also, his fellow "bikers" would be looking for him soon if not already. If one of them came here looking, well it didn't look good. The "bikers" were big on vengeance.

So we hatched a plan to get rid of the body. Once we had the werewolf, err, "biker" wrapped up like a burrito Laffy went to the garage to move the truck closer. I was the lookout and Alcide was the muscle. The entire time we were in the truck with the body in the back I was paranoid that we'd get pulled over. Laffy kept muttering about getting involved in crazy shit. We were still very edgy but greatly relieved after we'd finally dumped the body.

We did a lot of speculation while heading back following the body dump. Alcide and I were careful to call the werewolf a biker and nothing more. It was a good thing that he was a biker too and that many biker gangs have tough images or Laffy might not have bought it. We each went over our schedule for the past couple of days and tried to remember the last time someone opened that closet. Alcide was certain that he'd gone in it the morning that we'd arrived in Jackson. We tried to narrow down the time-line and figure out why he had been stuffed there of all places.

I asked Lafayette if he'd be okay to be alone and Laffy said he wasn't going to be alone. He met someone while he was out last night and they'd made plans to meet again tonight. The "hotness" waiting for him would do him so good right now he said.

We stopped at a Wal-Mart on the way back to the apartment to pick up some necessary items to clean up after our illegal dumping of a corpse.

We couldn't help but toss theories back and forth as we returned to the apartment and made it look, and smell, normal again. Alcide estimated that the body was put in the closet between three and seven in morning. Then we thought of Eric, he had been at the apartment in the early morning. But not one of us could think of why he'd leave a body in the closet.

I was exhausted and so was Lafayette. We human folk just were not used to such activities during the day. I decided to take a nap so that I would have energy for tonight. Laffy decided that he would "rest his eyes" for a bit.

I woke to the sound of voices. At first, I thought that it was Laffy and Alcide speaking. But Alcide was speaking with someone else. I heard the other man, Terrence, Alcide called him, mention Club Dead and I moved closer to the door. I cracked it open and eavesdropped. The guy that attacked me last night had a name, Jerry and Jerry had gone missing. Alcide had one more night to remain in this territory.

As I spied on the werewolves I noticed that the bathroom door in the hall was cracked too. Lafayette must have been inside when Terrence came by and now he was overhearing some stuff that maybe he shouldn't know.

The next few hours were quiet and tense. I was happy to by busy when I started getting ready to head back for the club.

Before leaving, Alcide pulled out one of the wrapped presents. He seemed a bit anxious when he offered me the box. Laffy wigged out, "Alcide man, that vampire can glamour me and make me tell him _everything_. No way would he be cool with you giving his woman a gift."

Laffy was right and that alone made me mad so I made a show of accepting the present from Alcide while Laffy muttered that he "didn't mother fuckin' see this."

Alcide said to me, "I owe you this."

I responded, "You didn't have to get me a present."

He looked at me, "Open it."

Inside was the most beautiful black wrap I've every laid my eyes on. It was such a kind gesture, I couldn't think of what to say. I'd been put out and ticked last night that on top of it all, the shawl I'd worn last night had been ruined presumably by his ex Debbie. The old one was nice and I'd liked it, but I'd have gotten over it. This new one was too exquisite to believe.

Laffy calmed down a bit after we told him that a bitch from last night ruined my wrap and that she was Alcide's jealous ex.

A little while later, Alcide and I were entering the bar while Lafayette, went on his date. We were directed to a table where the king sat with his human another vampire and that vampire's human. The human with Edgington was a man named Talbot. I wasn't introduced to the other vampire right away because the other human and I screeched and embraced as soon as we made eye contact.

Thinking on my feet, I was able to convince her to go with me to the lavatory. Once there, I made sure that she would not mention the name of the town we were from, its resident vampire, or Eric. Once she was on bored I relaxed a bit.

Tara was here with the vampire Franklin Mott. How long he'd been a vampire I couldn't say, but he had several years on him before he was turned. Despite appearing a bit older than what she'd normally go for, he didn't look _that _old and he was still good looking.

I wanted to know more about Bill, but Talbot was the only human with that information so far as I could tell. And, he wasn't thinking about it at the moment. He did remember last night's incident and asked if Alcide or I had seen the biker that had attacked me. I was able to play it cool, but thought I'd gone a little too far at one point. Lucky for me, Tara was there to help.

Unlucky for me she started telling the table about a dance we once did in high school. Then, to my horror, she walked to the deejay and had him play the song! It had been years since we did that over-the-top MTV-esq routine, but embarrassingly enough, I remembered it well. By the time we were done, we had the attention of every person in the club. Our performance was followed by applause and even a few cat calls and a lot of hungry stares. I thought that for a second I saw a geeky version of my man with one of those stares but when I blinked, he'd moved. Some comments were shared when we arrived back at the table. Franklin was among those that enjoyed the show, the vampire and his consort too. But not Alcide, nope, he acted like I was his and he disapproved; jackass.

I looked up from the table once more and saw the geeky version of Eric. His expression indicated quite clearly how arousing he found the routine. But I didn't think that he approved of the other males watching. Now I had to wonder if Alcide was simply upset that I'd done it, or that he knew Eric was inside and yet he still didn't stop me. I closed my eyes to clear my head.

I instantly picked up some thoughts, nasty ones. Someone near the bar was planning to kill, but I couldn't tell who. I looked up and hoped to catch Eric's eye, but someone was monopolizing his attention. I made an excuse to get up and head toward the bar. Once near to the humans thinking of homicide I saw a rather muscular woman with an old, classy sense of style.

Everything that came next happened to fast to really track. Two men were standing behind her. I heard their intention, but didn't react right away because I didn't dare risk that someone would learn that I was a telepath. The second I saw one of them reach into his jacket pocket for his stake I yelled, "stake!" And then the pandemonium began.

By the time everything settled, I had a stake sticking out of my right side. The guy figured he wasn't getting a vampire, but a vamp lover would do I guess.

The next hours alternated between hellish moments of lucidity and the sweet welcome of unconsciousness. I was dimly aware of my friend screaming, all kinds and sizes of animals about, Eric's face... but he went by something else. I only hoped that I didn't slip and call him by his real name.

I wished I was knocked out when the stake came out. Supposedly someone gave me some nice drugs to help dull the pain. Like hell they did, I felt that fucker come out and I tell you it hurt worse going than it did coming. I screamed myself hoarse and didn't calm in the slightest until I let Eric do his vampire thing and take it away for me.

All too soon, I was awake in this strange place. My dress was nonexistent and all I had on was my bra and panties. At least I was not shy around Eric; that would have been awkward. His arms were around me when I woke. He didn't realize that I was awake until I stretched, big mistake by the way.

I whispered to Eric, "thank you."

Eric growled, "You should not be thanking me."

Color me confused, "I might be dead if not for you."

He huffed, "You almost died because of me. I should not have allowed you to come to Mississippi."

"You should not have allowed me?" Oh, I was not happy with his words. I reminded him, "I make my own decisions and I made up my mind to come here."

Eric snarled, "I should have brought you to Shreveport. Pamela would have watched over you."

I turned to him, "It's not your fault that I got hurt Eric."

He squeezed me harder than I appreciated, "You are human. I was reckless in my care of you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." I told him, "I know that you think you should have made me do X Y Z, but if had _made me_ do anything our relationship would not survive and you know it."

I reach for him and try not to wince from the pain that I'm still feeling. I don't want him feeling guilty for this, he couldn't predict this and he couldn't protect me from everything. He leaned his head into my hand and drew it closer so that I could kiss him.

A singing sensation interrupted as he came through the window. Bubba apologized for coming in on us like he did and when he did, but he had to know that I was okay. Eric was clearly surprised that Bubba was able to infiltrate the compound. Eric asked if he could scout the area for William Compton and then gave Bubba instructions on what to do and how to act should he be spotted.

Once Bubba left, Eric set to getting me to heal faster. It was not comfortable at the start sitting up so that I could lie back against him. But it was the best position for him to give me a lot of blood. After a few minutes, I started to feel better.

Of course, vampires do not donate their blood to just anybody and as far as the Mississippi vamps knew, I was a werewolf's girlfriend. So I had to feign being weak whenever a vampire, houseboy, or guard came near. One particular vampire showed interest in Eric and Eric feigned interest in return.

A while later, Bubba returned. He found where Bill Compton was being held. Next, Eric commanded Bubba to leave the premises and get as far as he could from here before going to ground. Bubba scrambled out the window as soon as the vampire boy came back to the door and told us that I'd have to leave first thing in the morning.

Since I had no clothing and no mode of transportation from this place, Eric sought help from the little vampire, Bernard, to acquire what I'd need. I dozed while they were gone.

When I next woke, Eric and Bernard entered the room. Eric announced, "I have procured transportation for you. One of the residents here has a human guest that will be leaving the premises in the morning. The human will escort you back to your _boyfriend's_ home. You'll meet the human near the stables outside. He'll be driving a white Lincoln."

I couldn't believe that Eric was going to have a strange man drive off with me in just a few short hours. I hadn't realized just how bad off we really were until now. Eric quickly added, "The human does not live here so his access to the estate is limited; I glamoured him in order to assure your safety."

Bernard waited for Eric to finish speaking and then handed me some clothes since the little vampire was about my size. I felt weird taking his clothes since I'd never shared garments with a man before, but beggars can't be choosers. I thanked the vampire for the outfit and then he headed off after batting his eyes at Eric.

Eric turned to me, "jealous?" I knew that Eric had no real interest in Bernard, but their flirtations bothered me. They shouldn't have, but they did and that just made me feel worse. Eric smiled, "I won't let anything happen as you undoubtedly would not approve."

"How will I know who he is? What time?" I would need to know these things if I was going to be leaving soon.

Eric informed me, "I set the alarm on the table. I imagine that he'll be the only other human awake. The man is slightly taller than average, muscular, black, and wearing a dress kilt."

My eyes went wide and I mouthed, "Lafayette?"

Eric nodded, "His name is Lafayette."

Before Eric left I asked him, "What will happen if Bubba gets caught?" Eric pressed his lips into a thin line. He didn't want to upset me with the truth but he did not wish to lie either. I shared my worry, "From what you said earlier it's amazing that he did all that he did. I mean, following me here and finding Bill Compton and all. I pray that he has made it out but... they wouldn't really harm him right?"

Eric gazes down at me, "Sookie, only a handful of our kind know that he is one of us. They'd likely think he was an imposter."

"But if they knew the truth, they wouldn't hurt him right?"

"I doubt it. If they knew it was really him and that he... well does things a bit differently from the rest of us, he'd be in no danger." Eric looked at me, wishing that he could assure me.

I said, "So maybe we could ensure nothing happens by doing a preemptive strike so to speak." His face showed interest and so I explained. "You said that the Louisiana vampires have him now and take care of him. But he also likes to move around and it's not like you keep him caged... have someone from Louisiana call to inform them that he really does exist and they believe he took a trip back this way. He's not quite like the rest of you all but if you treat him well and don't call him by his real name he might just sing you a tune..."

Eric smiled, "I like how you think Sookie. I'll have Pam call and deliver the message. I'd hate to be in debt to the vampires here, but the queen would be most displeased if I let something befall him." He smile wide, "And there is always the off chance that he'll sing. If he does that, the vampires might not require payment for watching after him."

Eric double checked the alarm setting and tucked me in. "Sleep and do not worry about anyone other than yourself for now." He stepped out of the room as I closed my eyes. I heard Eric say something about his maker, Iowa, calling him and that he must leave immediately. The exchange became a little more heated as the door slid shut. Then, to my amazement, I slept.

All too soon the evil alarm clock dared to sound. If I'd had a sledge hammer, it'd have been the target. Despite being tired, my body had a feeling of great strength and energy as if I could move like Spiderman. Not that I was stupid enough to try scaling walls. The sun was not fully up. A mental check of the area found that the human residents were sleeping and the vampire ones were off of my grid so they must have gone into their day chambers or wherever it was they went. I made quick work of getting dressed, grabbed my grisly souvenir (the stake that got me), and then headed down stairs and out the door.

I saw the white Lincoln. The trunk was propped open but Lafayette was not there yet. It was awful quiet here now that the vampires were going down for the day and the werewolf guards were tired from last night having been a full moon. That last thought got me thinking... maybe I could spring Bill Compton. I was hopped up on vampire blood and the place had hardly any guards compared to normal. If I could do it now, Eric wouldn't have to risk his hide later.

I stretched out my mental net and easily peg Lafayette's mental signature as the human inside the garage. He's near a vampire. Not too far off is a guard, but he seemed to be sleeping or passed out.

I found the door. When I opened it I about gave Laffy a heart attack. Laffy then looked at the grizzly mess before him and explained, "This silver is a bitch to get off of him. This is taking too long." I rushed over to join him.

Bill Compton's flesh had sort of melted around the silver where it touched him directly. Neither of us has found more than one end; it appeared to be one very long continuous piece. After much effort, we freed him of the silver. We were going to have to move quickly since the sun was starting to show and we had nothing to cover him up with. We hauled him up between us and started for the door.

We stopped in our tracks when a brunette vampire appeared. She scowled at me, "What did he ever see in you? Of course you do know that the second he saw me he came crawling back. We've been fucking ever since."

I give her a bewildered look, "nothing like a little bondage to say I love you."

The vampire responded, "He is mine!" Then she leapt toward me. I was startled and lost my grip on Compton and the abrupt change caused him and Lafayette to topple over. Luckily, I managed to hold onto the stake that the vampire evidently hadn't noticed until it was too late. In her process of attacking me, she threw herself onto the stake I held. Good riddance.

After a moment, I get the idea to take her clothes off and use them to cover the exposed areas on Compton. Laffy helps me, and then we hoist Compton back up and hurry toward the car. We put him in as quickly as we can and slam the trunk.

Laffy looks at me, "What 'bout her body? If someone sees that before we're off the property, we're done for."

I nodded, "You stay out here and look for anyone coming. I'll drag her outside." He looked at me funny so I told him, "the sun will burn her body and then there won't be one to find.

"It won't leave ash or residue? She'll just poof?"

"No. Good point." I looked around and saw a covered pool not too far away and pointed to it. "I'll dump the remains there. It has a cover so it'll be sometime before anyone notices."

This is exactly what we do. By the time we're done and have covered our tracks, doing our best to make it look like someone came to transfer the prisoner rather than spring him, we're both weary and anxious to get the hell out of dodge.

Since I was supposedly healing, I lied across the back-seat. I didn't have to pretend much. I was white as a sheet after what happened with the undead bitch and the encounter left me shaking too. The guards in the booth on the way out took my physical reactions to be wound related. Before we pulled away, one of them asked Laffy if he'd be coming back tonight. When Laffy said "no" the guards said it was a cryin' shame that he'd miss the concert.

Not long into the drive, Laffy pulled over to look in the glove box for a map. No luck there. We drove around for a bit looking for signs to help us determine which way to go. I suggested that he stop somewhere and ask someone. Lord only knows how many places we passed where we might have been able to get directions. We tried using some logic; we knew the general direction we needed to head in and we could use the position of the sun to determine that. We didn't have much success there. I'd had enough and I was tired of riding around in this old beat up car. I said, "Would you stop acting like a typical male and stop somewhere for directions."

"Sook," with a serious voice he told me, "what do you think might happen if I stop some place and they see that I have a white girl in the back of my car that looks like she done been beat?"

"Well you can't drive forever. This tank will need gas at some point."

He muttered a curse and then parked some place to go inside a convenience store. Luckily, we had no problem the entire time and Laffy was able to get the necessary directions.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we entered the parking garage for Alcide's complex. The guard almost didn't let us through, but we were able to convince him that Alcide just forgot to give us a parking pass and then the guard let us through. I thanked the lord that he was the same guard on duty when I last went by with Alcide. I doubt he'd have let us in if he'd never seen us before.

The werewolf's truck was not here. Lafayette said that I should get some rest and he started to escort me up to the apartment. I halted for a minute thinking how terrible it would be for all of this to happen and then for someone to snatch him while Laffy and I were cozy in the apartment. Laffy wasn't happy but agreed that that scenario would "suck cock." We decided that he would baby sit the car until Alcide returned, or Eric arrived. But first, he really needed to relieve himself. So I would watch the car for roughly five minutes.

I leaned against the car as I watched Laffy begin to make his way up. Laffy would bring something to drink and eat... drink... that vampire would be thirsty when he woke. I hadn't noticed if there were any bottles for him. A hungry vampire would be very dangerous. I decided that it would be wise to take a look so that we could get some blood if there wasn't any.

I took the key and opened the trunk. By the time I realized someone else was near me it was too late. Someone shoved me inside and closed me in. With a hurt vampire that would wake up hungry. _Gulp. _I felt around for blood. I felt two bags, which I hoped were blood bags. I tried to remain calm, Laffy wouldn't be gone long.

After what seemed much longer than it probably was, I heard Lafayette calling for me. I kicked and hit the trunk. Next, I heard him call, "Sookie?"

I yelled, "Someone pushed me in and I can't get out. Do you see the key?"

He called back, "I see it but it's broken inside the lock. If I had a crow bar or something I could force it." Too bad Alcide kept all of his tools in his truck and not in his home. He said, "I'm going to try calling Alcide."

I did my best to think of anything and everything I could while I was trapped; everything except being trapped. I felt slightly better when I heard Lafayette tell me that he got a hold of Alcide and that Alcide would be here soon."

Laffy kept me talking and tried to make me laugh. I was never more thankful to have him for a friend. Then I heard a truck tear into the parking lot and stop so close that I braced for impact.

Alcide called, "we'll have you out in no time."

A few minutes later the lock was popped and the trunk opened. I reveled taking in breaths of outside air and hugged my saviors.

Alcide asked, "Any idea who did this?"

I sighed, "Yeah, but I can't say for sure. I didn't actually see the person, just an impression is all."

"Who?"

"Debbie."

Laffy asked, "The ex? Short, dark hair, pretty, designer threads?"

"You've met her?" Alcide asked.

"No. But I saw her walking out front just before I came back to the garage. She looked the type to hang at that fancy club."

Alcide's fist slammed down on the Lincoln so hard that both Laffy and I jumped. After a moment he said, "Common, let's get the vampire upstairs. I'm not baby-sitting him down here nor do I expect you to. He opened the trunk and with help, got Compton out of the trunk and locked him into a fireman's hold. Laffy took up the bags of blood and I grabbed the pack of TruBlood that I could now see. One of the bottles got smashed at some point.

Since his arms were full, I unlocked the door and opened it. Alcide began to enter but could not. I could go in and so could Lafayette, but not Alcide. Then it came to me. "It's not you; it's the vampire you're carrying. You have to invite him in."

Alcide and Laffy looked at me. Alcide pointed out, "He's unconscious. I doubt he even knows where he is right now."

"Well all I know is that an invitation can be given or taken away at any time and the vampire does not have to be present to hear it." I smirked maybe a little.

Laffy said, "Don't you think that the homeowner _carrying_ the vampire would be invitation enough."

"I've been told that it has to be an express invitation. I guess that means it has to be verbally expressed." I shrugged.

Alcide was growing tired of carrying the extra weight so he decided to try my theory. "I invite the vampire over my shoulder to enter my home." He easily entered the threshold this time.

He dumped Compton on the floor in front of the sofa then looked at the blood supply. "That won't be nearly enough. He won't go for the synthetic stuff until he's in control again and we don't have a lot of time to acquire more bagged blood." He turned to us, "If you have silver with you put it on, every piece."

Laffy and I looked at each other. I haven't worn silver since Eric and I started seeing each other. Laffy might have brought some, but I doubted that it was much sense he's never had much money. Plus, we came here to find a vampire, not repel him... bringing silver on this trip was not even a thought. Well, for me anyway. It turned out that neither of us brought any silver on this trip.

I looked around, "Do you have any straws?"

"No." The Were drew his brows together, "What you are thinking?"

I shared, "I'm thinking that if we can get something in him now, he won't be so hungry when he wakes."

He pointed, "I don't think he's up to it just yet, Sookie."

Laffy answered, "Maybe he will. He woke when I first found him, granted it was to snap at me. Maybe that instinct would let him feed before he's fully awake."

Alcide nodded and argued, "This still won't be enough blood and if he gets some in now, he'll be that much stronger."

"Well we've got to try something, right." I countered, "We know he'll be starving and angry when he wakes. Maybe it won't be so bad if we try a little TLC before then."

Alcide said, "Alright. I'll be right back. I'm going to call and try to order some more blood and then I'm going to check on the old lady that lives on this floor." He added, "Her nurse probably could give me a straw if I play nice." The wolf was on cell phone speaking frantically while he headed out the door.

A few minutes a later, with a hole punched into the bag and a straw inserted, Alcide pushed the other end of the straw to Compton's lips. Nothing happened. He pushed on the bag and some blood traveled up and pooled on his lips but he still did not move. Alcide tried to get the straw in Compton's mouth a little.

Suddenly the vampire's eyes flew open. He looked savage. Compton went for Alcide but was too weak to fight the werewolf. Alcide managed to get the blood bad back in front of Compton. Compton did not notice, or did not care, that there was a straw. He yanked the bag toward himself with a vicious snarl and then sunk his fangs into the bag. The contents disappeared within seconds. Compton went out like a light again.

Laffy exclaimed, "I thought blood would heal him. He's still gonna be bat shit when he wakes isn't he?"

Alcide said, "The blood will heal him but he will need a lot more than we've got. My guys can't make it here in time with the real stuff. You two have to get out of here."

After seeing what I just did, I was really scared and part of me wanted to flee. I needed to know, "What are you going to do?"

"I sent Eric a message. I'll make sure that the hungry vampire here doesn't get out and make a meal of my neighbor and her nurse."

"Look, I get it; werewolves are strong motherfuckers." Lafayette looked to Alcide, "Even if yous as strong as a vampire that there vampire is savage."

Alcide said to Laffy, "Just get her out of here."

Laffy looked a bit shell shocked, "Yous really is a werewolf? I knew you ain't no vampire 'cause you breathe and I've seen you outside during the day but... I was right about you?"

It was obvious to me that Alcide was relieved to know that I had not betrayed his secret; Laffy was observant and a good guesser. Alcide looked at Laffy but didn't say anything with words.

Laffy told him, "I'm cool. I ain't gonna out you if that's what you're thinking. You saved my "sister" today and I ain't ever gonna forget it. Plus I'd be might pissed if someone announced to the whole world that I was gay. I'm proud of who I am, but not everyone can handle my _kind. _Yeah, I'm "out" but it was my choice and when I leave Bon Temps it's still my choice." Laffy then said, "I'm sure the vampire would glamour me to forget. For a price, o' course."

Alcide responded, "We'll talk about it later. Now go."

Laffy and I turned to leave and we heard a crashing sound. Something just ran into the living room window. We turned back to see that Eric rammed it. Obviously he was not able to come in since he needed an invitation. The sun was not fully down yet and it looked like he had a halo of fog around him, he was sizzling. And, he was staring at me.

Alcide quickly responded by offering an invitation. The cracked window broke as Eric rushed inside. Within seconds of being away from the lightly sun-kissed sky, Eric appeared completely normal and unscathed.

Eric looked me over for damage and said, "I felt your terror. What has happened?"

I wondered which time he was referring to, or if it was both. I had moments of terror in the trunk. Had he started coming for me then? I thought I'd done a right fine job at not panicking too badly. Or, was it from what I felt when I saw Compton go After Alcide and then ravage the bag of blood? It must have been the latter. I told Eric about the attack on the werewolf and the blood supply.

Eric said, "He could have stayed in the trunk."

Laffy informed him, "The lock on the trunk broke."

"Not that it could have held him inside for long." Alcide added, "And he'd have more initiative when he scented humans nearby. He's a danger to them right now."

Laffy said, "He's going to wake soon, right?" He was not too proud to hide his fright.

Eric nodded, "His body will try to rest longer than normal in order to help itself heal. All of you go into a room and lock the door."

Alcide countered, "They should leave and get as far from here as they can."

Eric said, "Lafayette, Sookie, please walk slowly to the door over there." He pointed to the room I've used for the past couple of nights.

Slowly, we made our way there. Eric was trying to prove something. Before we stopped, Eric asked Alcide, "Did you see that?"

We turned in time to see Alcide nod. I asked, "What? What is it?"

Alcide said, "Compton knows that there is a blood supply nearby. He reacted when it moved away."

Eric expounded, "It's close enough to dark that his instincts to hunt may wake him if he senses his food source getting farther from him." Next he commanded, "Go inside, and lock the door. You too Alcide. Do not come out until I tell you to."

That was exactly what we did. The three of us sat quietly for the most part and listened for any sound at all.

Alcide said, "I thought you weren't supposed to retrieve him."

"I wasn't." I looked back at him, "But I knew where he was, the place was quiet and Laffy was already started. Chances seemed good to me." And it would mean that Eric would not have to risk his own life, or someone else's on another day.

We turned to Laffy. Lafayette said, "Eric _suggested_ that I consider it if the opportunity presented itself. I didn't think it would, but it was so quiet and when I saw him like that… well, I just couldn't let him stay there like that." He turned toward me, "I was supposed to have him in the trunk before you met me at the car, but getting to the key took some doin' an' then there was all that silver…"

We jumped when something pounded against a wall, then a crashing sound and a lot of grunting. The sounds started to die so Laffy and I put our ears to the door but we couldn't tell what was happening. The wait seemed to take forever.

When we came out Eric said to Laffy, "I told him he could use some of your clothes. You're closer to his size than Alcide." Laffy was not about to protest, so he nodded. Vampire Bill was already looking better, and was healing before our eyes. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a very girly lavender shirt that fell off a shoulder.

Eric stated, "Mississippi has undoubtedly discovered William's prison break by now. William, you will drive Mr. Reynolds back to Bon Temps. Should you be stopped by Mississippi's people, you will claim that you commandeered his vehicle for transportation and the human's for blood when you broke free. The woman was a pest, so you passed her on."

"Yes master." Bill looked like he had a question but was not certain if he should state it. Eric gave him a look to indicate that he should say his thoughts. Bill inquired, "How am I to explain my escape if I had no help?"

Eric pondered, "Last night was a full moon so the guards would have been tired in the morning... Tell them that the guards were not on top of their game." Then he asked, "Were there any locks?" Bill and Laffy both nodded. Next Eric suggested, "Tell them that one of the vampires opened the locks for you, to tease you and forgot to re-lock them. Name one of your captors as the culprit and the king will kill the person; one down."

Bill nodded, "I will do that. Thank you, Master."

"Master?" I couldn't help saying it, "Pam calls you that because you're her maker. Are you Bill's sire?" I looked at Eric.

"No. His maker is a female named Lorena." Eric looked at Bill as if he picked up on something as he'd mentioned her name.

Bill informed us, "Lorena is no longer."

Eric said with not even a hint of emotion, "I'm sorry to hear that Bill." Maybe he didn't like this Lorena and was glad to know she was gone?

Bill responded, "I'm not. She was here in Jackson. Lorena is the one that brought me here."

Eric told him, "Offing one's maker is practically unheard of. There will be a heavy fine, of course, but I am most curious to know how you pulled it off."

"I didn't." Bill told him, "I didn't kill her."

"But you were there." Eric was in scheming mode, "tell me how it happened and who was there."

Bill was very still and said nothing. Eric was not happy with the non-response and after a couple of threats to which Vampire Bill still did not respond Eric was pissed and even more intrigued. He _commanded_ Bill to tell him.

"Sookie killed her this morning." Bill looked at me with eyes full of sorrow. He tacked on, "It was not what I would call a fair fight. Sookie had her arms full trying to help me when Lorena attacked."

A proud male faced me, "You offed Lorena?

I asked Bill, "Why did Lorena seem to think something was between us?"

Bill looked down, "I'd told her that I was interested in someone else. She came to Bon Temps the night that we had our date and assumed much. Lorena…"

"I've heard enough, thanks." Unsteadily, I nodded my head to Eric as a sort of silent "yup, I killed her." "Can we think of something else now?"

Alcide's phone had rung not long ago and now he came toward us. You need to leave here, now. Someone's coming and she can't see you here. She's probably heard about what happened at the mansion." He explained to me, "We both know many of the guards there. We can't let her make the connection." He told Eric that the space next door was empty.

Laffy picked up any of his items that were in view in the living room and then we hurried over there and forced ourselves inside.

Once inside, Laffy made himself scarce and went into a bedroom under the pretense of packing his items properly.

Eric informed, "We'll wait until his visitor has left before moving out." He turned toward Bill. "Now, about your project..."

Bill told Eric everything about the project and during this time, Alcide's guest arrived next door. We heard a lot of yelling and screaming. The vampires were not talking loudly at all, but still quieted so that the new arrival would not hear them.

Suddenly I had two vampires staring at me. Bill seemed to be shocked whereas Eric was pissed. Even though he was looking at me, I don't think Eric was angry with me. Bill though, seemed to think that I did something. I mouthed, "What?"

Eric informed in a low and dangerous tone, "the werewolf had the balls to say that my woman is a great lay. Not that I disagree, but he wants the bitch in his home to believe you've fucked him."

I huff and quietly exclaim, "_What!_ Ugh!" Then I mutter, "Like there'd be anyone else."

"I never had any doubt." He said that with full sincerity in his voice and in his eyes.

There was no furniture inside the apartment and we were there for a while. Eric pulled me into him and let me relax against him as we waited.

I couldn't believe it when we started hearing love making sounds. _How could he possibly go back to her?_ Once the noise started getting, uh... louder Eric decided that now would be a good time to leave since the shifter was occupied.

We headed for the garage. Vampire Bill and Lafayette got into the Lincoln as Eric directed me to Alcide's truck. Eric looked at me, "He'll get it back. I could fly us home, but it's cold out and you've been through enough without me giving you windburn."

So we headed for home. The two vehicles would take the same route for a while since we were all headed back to Louisiana. I wasn't clear on if we were going to Shreveport or Bon Temps and didn't care at the moment. We lost sight of the Lincoln in very short time. Eric had a lead foot; Bill drove like a grandpa in comparison.

The trip home should have been uneventful. But no, that was not to be. When we stopped at a gas station to fill up and what not, we had to deal with some humans that were waiting for us. I had been so worried about the vampires that I forgot to worry about the wolves. The humans waiting for us were hired by a "biker" to look for a big dark man, a tall blond male vampire, and a small blond woman. Evidently they wanted to ask us some questions about Jerry's death. Either that or they somehow found out that we'd dumped the body. Once the station was secured and the young clerk was back in possession of his own shotgun we called the police and left.

Just before turning onto the road, the white Lincoln passed us. It was too dark to see Bill's face. Eric was not happy and growled, "we wasted too much time here."

I remained quiet. It was not like we'd planned to walk in on a robbery which was really a trap for us. It took some time to move around and get into position without being noticed too soon. Of course, it took a while.

Not even a minute after we turned onto the road, we passed the Lincoln. Eric took out his cell, dialed and then spoke, "Expect company." After a brief pause, "Really? Call me when you're done."

He glanced at me, "They just showed up at your house. Their trackers are good; they couldn't have had much to go on to find you. You didn't leave a piece of clothing behind at the bar that night, right?"

I shook my head then asked, "We are going back to Bon Temps, right?"

Eric answered, "I'd prefer you to stay with me until this thing is settled."

I pursed my lips, "I could use some normalcy right now. I hate to think that I'm not safe in my own home."

Eric glanced sideways, "we'll make it safe." He set his jaw, "You put me in a most uncomfortable position, Sookie. I do not like it." I looked at him and waited for him to clarify. "I would be... angry should you be harmed again. I can keep you from harm if you stay with me. You are attached to your home in Bon Temps and would be upset with me if I forced you to do as I want. I do not wish you to be upset or angry with me. Do I drive you Bon Temps and pray that you will remain safe during the day? Or do I take you to Shreveport and pray that you might forgive me?" He really was thinking that over, I could tell.

"Take me home, Eric." I told him, "I will be happy just to be in the house with you. What's one more day from Bon Temps?"

He looked at me funny and I said to him, "Home is where the heart is."

Eric smiled and shook his head, "we can go to Bon Temps first thing tomorrow evening so you can look around and get anything you might want until we can make it safer."

We were agreed. I dozed a bit and woke when Eric slid an arm under me to lift me out of the car. I smiled, "I can walk you know. My vampire healed me with his blood and now I'm scary strong."

He wriggled his eyebrows at me and then said, "Maybe I like carrying you."

We entered the house and I got a drink while Eric started a bath. I joined him in the master bedroom where we undressed one another as the tub filled. I pointed to the clothes on the floor, "I'll be happier if I never see those again." The last thing I wanted was a reminder of the day that I killed someone.

Eric resolved, "I'll toss them in the fire later."

We soaked in the tub and it was nice but I couldn't help but think of the attempted attacks on me. I asked Eric, "Do you think the Hell Hounds will eventually give up? Are there a lot of them?"

"Hell hounds?" He turned to me.

I shrugged, "The name seemed to fit. So?" I waited for him to answer.

He told me, "That pack is known to humans as a motorcycle gang called the Hounds of Hell. There are a lot of them. If something more intriguing crosses their path, they might give up seeing as how they do not know for certain what happened to their pack mate." His hands slid down my arms, "Let's talk of other things for the rest of the night."

I next asked Eric, "Why Lafayette? Why did you have him act as my chaperone?"

Eric said, "Trent Reynolds's murder was solved and Lafayette was able to return to Bon Temps because of our involvement. He owed us. Plus, he has no interest in women."

I chided Eric, "I was helping a friend in need. I can't believe you used that over him."

"It is the vampire way, Sookie." He added, "He did say that he'd do it for you anyway." I smirked at him a bit. He continued, "I fail to see the problem here. I wanted him to chaperone because he owed us, he was willing. I'm sure he'll enjoy his payment."

I turned to him and let my eyes do the talking.

Eric smiled, "He might have owed us and been willing to help but the man has expenses and could hardly afford to take time off from work. To do that, would be unfair. I did not tell him that he'd be paid, he'll find out when he receives his check."

We dried off and went into the bedroom. I told Eric, "Lafayette took his job way too seriously. The poor guy practically had a heart attack when Alcide replaced a wrap that his ex-girlfriend ruined while we were in Josephine's."

"Now why would he be mad about that? I'm rather angry with the ex-girlfriend at the moment."

"Laffy didn't know what happened at Josephine's. So when he saw Alcide give me the wrap he went ape shit."

"He took his position seriously. Good to know."

I watched Eric as he went to grab his cell. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he'd reach for it right now. He turned toward me with his phone in hand. He knew something was bothering me and waited for me to tell him.

I bit my lower lip and then said, "I was hoping that...um...we might..." Eric smiled a little but said nothing as he waited to see if I'd actually say the words. "Spend some more time together."

He narrowed his eyes and moved his body in a way that made me appreciate his form even more. He teased, "We can spend time in proximity to one another while I make a call."

I stepped up to him and lightly punched his shoulder, "that's not what I meant and you know it."

My vampire leaned in, his nose at my shoulder and inhaled as he moved to my ear. "Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because I know you're not that dense, Eric." His scent filled my nostrils as I inhaled. "You're a very intelligent person."

"As are you, Sookie." He moved so that my bare breasts would make contact him as he crossed and put his mouth at my other ear. "You have a good grasp of vocabulary. I very much enjoy it when you are candid with me." He inhaled again and then pressed his body against mine as he reached for a bottle of lotion.

"You're as subtle as a brick." I watched as he put the phone down and squirted some lotion. He proceeded to rub himself with the lotion. _Gulp._

I asked him, "Would you like some help?"

He continued and then smirked. "What do you want, Sookie?" His hands rubbed lotion on his taught belly. "There's plenty of lotion."

I'm not thinking about the lotion. Screw his damned lotion. "Screw me, Eric."

Triumph was in his eyes, "If you insist."

I nodded, "I do."

He put the lotion down at came toward me with a predatory gaze. I told him, "That was mean, what you just did."

"Mean? You think so?" He smirked.

He was close enough once again that I leaned into him and kissed. My tongue sought his, but his took control. I put my hands on every part of him that I could reach and he did the same but with him, it was as if he'd grown an extra pair.

Eric began a trail of kisses downward, I fisted his hair and I felt his moan on my flesh. He came down to his knees and pushed my legs apart. He ducked under and put his mouth to me.

There was nothing for me to get a really good hold on. We weren't close enough to a wall or even a dresser so that I could brace myself. The bed was a few feet behind me. "Uh, Eric... Eric, if you keep going I'm gonna lose it."

He moaned against my vagina and then poked his head out from between my legs. "I like when you _lose it_, Sookie. I will not let you get hurt."

"Eric!" I started to protest as he resumes the proceedings. "I'm going to lose my balance like this." His hands grabbed onto me as his mouth became more forceful and my body more reactive. I wanted to try talking to Eric again, but I felt a wave coming and I couldn't get the words out. I only managed to say his name as the wave broke and overcame me. I felt like a rag doll, but Eric didn't let me fall to the floor. He brought me down gently until we were in a position for him to pick me up. Then, we went to the bed.

Once I'd regained use of some of my faculties I said to him, "Now that was mean." Then I grinned at him.

Eric returned, "Just thought I'd give you another perspective."

I asked him, "Do we have time for more?"

Eric looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"You were going to make a call. You have work to do." Even I can hear the plea in my voice but I just can't keep it out, "I was really hoping to have sex with you tonight."

Eric beamed like a little kid that stole the last cookie from the jar. "I'd planned so that we would have time for sex tonight. I was putting phone on silent mode so that it won't be an interference."

Oh, Oooh. I smiled. Wide. Then, I reached for my man leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. He tried to deepen it, but I pushed him back so that I could feast on other parts. I rubbed both arms, both legs, massaged his chest and played with his nipples, I licked his belly, and caressed a thigh while I started to lick a testicle. He was heated and I sensed that he wanted to take over so I sucked and licked his head like a lollipop for a moment and then said, "I'm not done yet."

"Now you're being mean." He was proud and serious at the same time. I'd remembered some of the things that Eric had shown me and after a bit, he started bucking like crazy. If I didn't have his blood in me, he'd probably have given me a concussion or some such.

After he had his good moment, my body was acutely aware that it hadn't had Eric inside yet. For a brief moment, I thought I might just crawl up on him but I couldn't bring myself to take him like that. But the thought did give me a bit of a thrill. Maybe I'd work up to it. I told him, "I'm done now... unless you want me to do that again."

Eric crushed me to him, "Oh, you'll be doing that again; just not now." He rubbed himself against me. The smell of him, our closeness, what we'd just done together, memories of previous times all come together and I felt a rush of liquid. "I can feel your arousal." He slid a hand down and fondled my slit. He found my clitoris and gently rubbed it. I couldn't help but moan. His thumb took over position at my sweet spot as he probed a finger inside of me. "So wet. What do you want Sookie?"

"You, I want you." I rocked into his hand.

Eric said, "You have me. I'm right here. You want something else or something more. Tell me."

Not this again. "You know what I want, Eric." The only response I got was him sucking a breast while the fucked me with his fingers.

I'd go mad if he was not inside me soon. I growled, "I want you inside. Stop fucking around."

Eric laughed, "So which is it?" Before I let out even a grunt of frustration, Eric had himself positioned to enter. He waited for me to acknowledge the change before pushing inside. It was heaven.

Pleasantly sated, it was early afternoon by the time I woke. We made a right fine mess when we returned earlier in the morning. I needed another shower; Eric would too when he rose. I showered, dressed, ate, read a note from Eric and then passed some time watching television until dark.

I knew Eric was awake when I heard the water turn on. So I went and stripped the bed, put on fresh sheets and then put the dirty ones in the washer to be turned on after Eric was done.

We were out the door less than five minutes from the time I heard the water turn on.

The trip to Bon Temps was quicker than it should have been, but that was how Eric drove. Upon arrival I sensed some werewolves, and two vampires. I supposed Vampire Bill would be wanting his stuff back.

Speaking of, "Eric, why does Vampire Bill call you master now?"

Eric answered, "I am his master now." I waited a moment and Eric told me, "Human blood was what he craved when he woke and there was not enough of it. Synthetic is much easier to procure and store, but he would not have taken it in his blood lust. There were few options, I could kill him or I could feed him. Since he is of great importance to the queen, and we went through the trouble to find him, killing him was not palatable. If I'd let him go, he'd have found the nearest human and fed on them until they died. Such a scenario could create problems for our image if such a thing got out... I fed him my blood. He was so depleted of his own that I now have as much control over him as if I'd sired him myself." He looked at me, "Thanks to you he doesn't have two masters."

I chuckled, "would you have to like share custody or something?"

Eric didn't laugh at all and I sobered up quick. He told me, "His maker was a bitch. Lorena was known for making her children do things that they… shouldn't. I will not stand for certain...actions. If Compton had ended up with two makers, it would have been hell for him."

We parked the car near the back door. I looked down the driveway in the dark of the night. It was a much smoother ride than normal and now I saw why; my driveway had been re-graveled. I turned to Eric.

"Glad to see you're okay Ms. Sookie."

"Bubba!" I looked to my some-time vampire guard.

He hung his head and said, "I'm real sorry I couldn't keep watch over you last night. I had some doing with those Mississippi vampires. They're right fine hosts, I'll tell you that."

"Bubba, did you watch me every night I was in Jackson?"

"Yessum. Eric said to watch you but make sure no one saw me."

I finally had a sense of hope that we'd find out who killed the werewolf. I asked, "Did you see anyone hanging outside Alcide's apartment the first night we went to the club?"

He nodded, "I did. There were a few of them outside. They was talkin' and I heard 'nough to know that there was a blood offense an' who done it. One of 'em got tossed by security guard but the one that done marked miss Sookie snuck on up into the hallway. He done clean picked the lock and was opening the door when I stopped him. He wasn't gonna hurt Miss Sookie again."

Eric asked, "What did you do exactly?"

Bubba told us, "I snapped his neck and shoved him in the closet. He was too big to carry out on my own without someone seeing. I figured you or Alcide could figure out how to toss the body."

We all smiled, "Of course."

I said, "I usually keep blood in the ice box if it's still good I can heat some up for you."

"You have plenty of blood on stock, Sookie. I'll heat some up." Pam had caught our attention. "The werewolf Alcide stopped by during the day and left your things with the day guards. I brought them inside."

"Thank you, Pam."

We walked up and stepped inside. Pam asked, "Shall I make some hot cocoa for you, Sookie?"

"I can get it, thanks." I told her. I really was accustomed to doing that for myself and not having a visitor to my home do that, nor was I used to said visitor serving other guests.

I mixed up some cocoa for myself as the others began to drink their bloods. As my own drink was heating, Tina came out. Bubba looked at her longingly as he drank his bottle of blood. "She looks delicious, but I know she's yours. I will not feed from Miss Sookie's cat."

"I love Tina very much, so thank you." The cat in question brushed up against my leg. I picked her up for a moment, gave her a hug and set her down. Then I watched as she trotted toward the table to brush against Pam and weave between her legs. Pam made a clicky noise and Tina jumped onto Pam's lap and plopped herself down. Pam began stroking Tina's chin which stretched out to meet her.

Eric teased, "But you're not a cat person."

"It's Sookie's cat." She said as if that meant that Tina was better than all the rest for having been mine.

"Now I know what to get you the next time I'm looking for a present."

"Eric, you know that I do not do furry things." Pam protested as she scratched behind Tina's ears. "Don't even think about it."

"I won't feed off your cat either Miss Pam." He looked at Tina, "Even if it does look mouth-watering." Bubba stood, "Thank you Miss Sookie for the blood. I'll be going now. You have a good night now."

I stood up, "I'm going to collect a couple of things. I won't be long."

Eric said, "Now that we know what happened, I can get the dogs off you. You didn't kill him, your guard did. They're hired guns themselves, they might not like it, but they can respect it. The most I'll need to do is pay a fine for the handling of it." _Geez, death really was callous._

Pam observed, "He makes a good soldier and he protects Sookie well."

Eric noted, "He could have been more helpful if he'd told Sookie what he'd done."

I nodded in agreement to that. "But we still managed, right?"

Pam said, "I still find it hard to believe that you dumped a body."

"You and me booth," I said. Pam wanted to hear all about it. I told her what went down as Eric made a call to (hopefully) straighten out the mess. She found the tale to be entertaining and even hilarious at points.

Eric returned to where we were and let us know that the "dog have been called back."

I paused, "If the bikers came after me 'cause they thought I had something to do with that guy Jerry's death then what about the one that tried breaking into my place before we left for Mississippi?"

Pam suggested, "My guess is Lorena. Bill did say that she was under the impression that you two were together. Someone like her would have been pissed to passed for a human."

Eric said, "Knowing her, it's a likely scenario. We'll keep some guards around just in case we've missed something."

"I suppose the two of you would like to know how to gain entrance to the room in progress?" Pam looked at us. _Guess there was no more to say on the werewolf invasion of my farmhouse. _

They'd started already? My head turned and I looked around. My eyes looked toward the stairs. Whatever is being done must be taking place there.

Pam began, "the trap door will be crowded but I believe that is the point. It's in your closet, so if someone here's the trap door they may think it's the door closet. You have seasonal boxes and items that can be placed on top. You do not have to move a large area rug or furniture each time you want to gain access."

She got up and we followed. Once in my room, she opened the closet which seemed normal enough to me until I looked down. There was a large piece of wood lying on the floor. Eric lifted the board. Down below was a small hole. It wasn't a basement or even a room, yet. But if Eric had to, and didn't mind the dirt floor and walls, he could stay here after a little more digging.

Eric looked at Pam. She said, "I'm not big on construction. I'm better at destruction. You want a fancy trap door? I don't do those. At least I was good enough to make clean cuts across the existing boards."

Eric told her, "There is that. I'll need to reinforce the wood floor where it's been cut and put in a door that will sit flush. That shouldn't take me too long."

I did a little hop of joy. "Oh, I can't wait until it's done. If you tell me how you're getting all the dirt out and stuff, I might could work on it some too. You know, while y'all are sleeping during the day."

Pam looked at me like I had two heads. She couldn't believe that I'd want to do such work. Eric said from over my head, "This project was her idea and I do believe Sookie would like to involve herself in her own project." I nodded like an idiot.

Pam told me what I needed to know if I was going to work on the project too. "Do not work on it while we are sleeping. We're working with dirt walls, Sookie. They could cave in; the hole could fill with water. If you want to help dig that's fine by me, but unless you want to piss off Eric I suggest you don't work on it alone." So that pretty much left just the nighttime when I'd slow them down. Phooey, I guess I can't win them all, but I really would rather be alive and safe.

I faced Eric, "Were you really not going to say anything about me working on it during the day?"

"Not if Pam did." He smirked, "I didn't want to be the one to rain on your parade as it were."

I contemplated my choices for the evening. I don't have to work tomorrow, mostly because Sam doesn't know yet that I'm back but I'll call him during the day. I wanted to share a bed with Eric tonight so I guess we could go back to Shreveport. But I really was anxious to start helping with the hole.

"You need to go into Fangtasia tonight, don't you?" I was trying to come up with a plan.

He nodded. "I do. I can come back tomorrow and work on making the trap door, but I'm afraid that I'll be rather busy with Sheriff and business owner duties tonight." So we wouldn't get too much time together tonight.

I faced Pam, "How about you? Is your boss making you work tonight?"

Pam looked at Eric, "I thought we might hang out you and me. You could tell me some more of your delicious tales."

For a moment I wondered if Eric is concerned that not all of the werewolves have received the message. I casted that thought aside and told Pam, "Sure, if you'll help me make this hole a little bigger tonight."

"We have a deal." Pam teased, "If you're this excited now, just wait until you're getting down and dirty with Eric. He is very good at cleaning up."

I turned red as the thought of us getting dirty and then washing each other off. I knew what I was doing

tomorrow night!

* * *

_**Edit: **Shortly after posting I realized that I left I hadn't provided any explanation for the werewolf trying to break into Sookie's home. That is speculated near the end._


End file.
